Love Decoy
by OtakuIsLove
Summary: Shiki was betrothed to Ruka. But Shiki refused to,so he made a way and married Rima instead.Problem is, She was such a huge rebel. Can Shiki change her to a real girl? will love ensue? R&R! ShikixRima :
1. Rima saves the day

A/N:My very 1st story. Please R&R! This is a Shima fic. This is for all you guys who can't get enough of this pair. Pockeys, anyone?

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry :(

* * *

Summary:Shiki was betrothed to Ruka. But Shiki refused to,so he made a way and married Rima is, She was such a huge rebel. Can Shiki change her to a real girl? will love ensue? R&R! (Shima)

**Love Decoy**

by:_OtakuIsLove_

Chapter One: Betrothed

* * *

"betrothed??!! what― what do you bloody mean?" Shiki yelled at the top of his lungs.

The lawyer backed away from him and fixed his lopsided spectacles nervously.

"Um, I'm sorry Mister Shiki, but it is written here that your father wishes you to marry Ruka Soeun."

Shiki banged his fist on the table, breathing hardly and sharply.

"I will not Marry Ruka-san! Can't you see? I do not love that girl! She's Zero's fiancée!I can't ruin that up for some stupid will!"

The lawyer nodded and arranged his posture.

"I can help you if you refuse the will. However, it may lead to severe consequences when you do it carelessly."

Shiki nodded determinedly. Anything to get away from the will of his stupid father.

"You have to marry another woman so that the contract cannot contradict your decisions, then when the contract expires, you can annul your marriage and be free again. The expiration would take six months or so. It's not so long. I'm sure you can do it. "

Shiki panted with concentration. Yes, he'll have to find a woman who would agree to marry him for six months. But who?

"I shall see you when you make up your mind. Call me." The lawyer gave him a salute then walked out from his dorm.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Takuma Ichijo came in and sat on his bed.

"Takuma, I need your help about something.."

Takuma took one look at his friend to conclude that he had a serious problem.

"Name it and I'll help."

Shiki explained about his father's will and about finding a bride who could stand to live with him for six months.

Takuma smiled.

"That's easy, everyone is crazy about you. Any random girl would love to marry you."

Shiki sighed and shook his head.

"No. I want you to find me someone who isn't crazy over me. Someone who could take divorce and accept it. You can offer money, gifts or anything.. Just get me someone I can marry"

Takuma mused.

"Hmm.. I wonder if.." Then his face dawned. "Aha! Be right back!" He ran towards the door and didn't even bother closing it.

Shiki raised an eyebrow at the door. His friend was a little weird sometimes.

Shiki laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he thought of being betrothed to Ruka. He shivered. He couldn't even imagine the look on Zero's face if he would dare say it. Hell, no. He wouldn't dare.

He had to find someone fast, someone who he could live with easily. Someone who had dignity

He heard footsteps again and he propped up on his bed. Standing there on the door was..

_Oh no. not her!_

He said dignity not a rebel. Yes, Rima Touya was known in this school as the most rebellious student. She was always given detention, doesn't take modeling too seriously and.. eats gum. However, she was absurdly gorgeous. The only problem was, she doesn't know how beautiful she really is. Silly tomboy girl.

"Wha―" Shiki started.

"Shiki?!" Rima Touya gasped.

In the nick of time, Takuma arrived inside.

"Well, I found Rima. She's perfect for you Shiki. She's gorgeous, err, bearable and totally not crazy over you"

Shiki glared at his friend. Of all the people, it was Rima. Why did it have to be someone he doesn't even talk to? Technically it was HER who doesn't talk to him. AND SHE WAS NOT BEARABLE. SHE RANTS A LOT.

"Why her? Can't you find anyone else?" Shiki demanded angrily and quietly towards Takuma.

Rima suddenly cleared her throat.

"Woah, woah. If anyone has the right to get angry here, it's me. Takuma-kun approached me and he said you will pay me big bucks if I marry you for six months. Then he dragged me here since I'm in short of money."

Shiki gaped at her. She can't be serious.

"So you don't mind if we live together for six months? As my wife?" He inquired sharply.

Rima scoffed at him.

"Yes, I may sound crazy but I will do it if you pay me."

Takuma melted into the background. And cheered on his friend silently.

"How much?" Shiki asked.

Rima smirked.

"One million."

Shiki merely shrugged.

"Why would you need such a huge amount? You aren't a gambler are you?"

Rima smacked his arm.

"Of course not! I need the money for tuition. I'll be sending an application to Paris because I have to study in a prestigious modeling school. It's quite expensive and I don't have enough money to support my tuition."

Shiki nodded and stuck out his hand.

"I'll double the price if you do a good job."

Rima eyed his hand for a suspicious moment before taking it determinedly.

"You got yourself a deal then, Shiki. I'm your wife it is."


	2. Pockeys not for stealing

Hey guys, It's me again.I would like to thank my reviewers or reviewing. You guys had managed to make me smile a lot of times.

**SaKuRa-cHaN41 - Thank you for your kind words,my friend.**

**shikixxrima - I'm sorry but I have to let Rima be that way in order for the fic to be exciting as how I had plotted it. I hope you understand. and thanks for the PM. I'm sure your suggestion would improve the story(the setting.) hehe  
**

**hellopanda23- thank you.  
**

**PurebloodPrincess97-hehe. thanks ^^  
**

**hana-flower23 **-**Oops. My major mistake! I should've put Kain. [[darn head!]] but thanks for pointing it out. I appreciated that. I promise to revise chapter one as soon as I can. and I'm happy you liked it. thanks! =)**

I know I have made a LOT of mistakes and I'm super sorry for that. I'd try to improve it though. Thank you for everyone who helped. and the Kain part! yes, it's Kain not ZERO. Gomen! Gomen! gyah! T_T well here's the next chap,minna.

hope you'll like it eventually ^^

Disclaimer: Nopey.

* * *

**Love Decoy:**

Chapter Two: Proposal & manners

"I need to do this legally and civilly as possible of course." He declared. Then he knelt in front of her and raised the ring on his palm.

"Rima Touya, Will you be my wife? I promise to love you.. for, six months."

Rima scoffed quietly.

"Well, yea―"

"I said civil. Answer me formally." Shiki demanded.

Rima grimaced but answered anyway.

"Yes Senri, I promise to love and care for you. I will marry you."

Takuma clapped when Shiki placed the ring on her middle finger. The ring was a vibrant silver that was vintage. The style was clearly from the 60's. But it looked great. Rima always loved vintage things.

Shiki got up and smirked at her.

"Yes, I guess we have to plan our wedding."

Rima shrugged indifferently.

"I don't mind. We can get married anywhere."

Shiki shook his head.

"I'll do this my way. The civil way."

Rima rolled her eyes at him and made way to the door. "I'm certainly not complaining about that since it's your money your wasting and all. Well, gotta go. See ya my fiancé." Then she sent him a disgraceful flying kiss.

Shiki sighed and sat back on his bed.

Rima Touya,IS his fiancée. It's not real! Gah. Wait, it's real. He wasn't dreaming. The rebel girl was going to marry him. He was going to kill Takuma.

He had to admit. He never got to know Rima very much except that she always get herself into trouble for doing pranks on people. He also knew was that she had loathed him for his achievements. It wasn't like he was smug about it, but Rima actually was jealous about it. That was the root of her anger. And Shiki would always put his distance away. He was always the silent one who avoided trouble and rants. But now.. It seemed odd to propose to someone you avoided. Not that he hated her. He was always so..SHY in front of her.

Takuma's laugh interrupted his thoughts.

"Saved your life huh? Told you it was pretty easy." Takuma said smugly.

Shiki rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. Knowing Takuma's sharp actions, he dodged it easily.

"Yes, thank you for saving my neck. I appreciated it very much." he retorted in a sarcastic manner. "What were you thinking Takuma? You brought Rima the rebel to me! Can't you see that woman had always loathed me? And now I'm going to live with her for six months. Oh joy." Shiki groaned.

Takuma shook his head.

"You speak as if you're afraid of her. Are you?"

"NO!"

"Then, what's there to complain about? If I were you, I'd work my charm on her. She's absolutely beautiful and charming."

"Charming?" Shiki scoffed. "More like a lioness maybe. You've got to see her fist, it's huge."

Takuma whistled at his description.

"Don't be so hard on her, Senri, I heard that Rima always had a secret crush on you.."

"....."

"She's actually different from all those screeching ladies you encounter, she's.. I don't know.. different. She doesn't blend in to everyone. she's got personality.. she's interesting." Takuma said.

"Thank you for sharing, Takuma. But I need to sleep now."

Takuma grinned and went out.

Yes, Rima was interesting. And it was like Takuma saying : _Go experiment and study who she really is_. He was of course interested in her but he kept his distance.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

The next day, Shiki got a little late in waking up, so he had to catch up and study his lessons in the courtyard alone, he sighed and shuffled his notes, troubled.

Until Rima appeared with her loose shirt, and a ponytail with black ribbon. Gorgeous as ever, of course

"Hey baby! Had a good sleep?" She practically yelled it around the courtyard just so everyone could hear.

Shiki winced and hid is face in his book from embarrassment when he saw that all heads turned to him.

_Oh. no. Please do not let her see me. Do not let everyone see me please._

Footsteps.

"Hey there, my fiance! How are things? I'm really worried you got lost or something.. I was looking for you all over the place." She sat next to him and almost strangled him from what she thought was a loving hug.

Shiki choked.

"Get your hands off me!" He whispered.

Rima raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were pretending?" She hissed back.

Shiki hit his forehead with his palm.

"NO! I mean yes, we're pretending but do you really have to be vulgar and shout about it?" He demanded.

"I'm just doing my job as consistent as possible. You said you'd double the pay if I do it well. I'm doing it great so why are you objecting you imbecile!"

Shiki glared at her when he realized she had been chewing a gum.

"Yes your great. A very legendary move, shouting it around. Bloody Hell, your overdoing it woman! And are you eating gum again?"

Rima rolled her eyes at him and retorted.

"I don't need the sarcasm I know I'm brilliant. And what's it to you if I chew gum? Your not my mom."

"I am your fiancé! Get real!"

"Oh, yeah.. sorry 'bout that honey! I'll throw this thing out so that I could snog you senseless." She had shouted it again.

And curious eyes met his. Shiki looked down as to not face embarrassment. Oh, boy. He could sense it now. This was not going to be a very good Six months for him.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― x

By midnight, everyone in the night class of Cross Academy knew that Shiki Senri had proposed to Rima Touya. Shiki was NOT pleased. And Rima was proud of her work.

She had been thinking that she was doing an excellent job as a wife. Of course she would be doing it great. She had needed the money of course.

He was totally outraged from the embarrassment. He wished that he could blood whip anyone who would smile and give their congratulations. Shiki ruffled his chestnut hair and walked swiftly to a corridor.

That's when he saw Rima.

"Take that you stupid idiot! That's for stealing my pockeys! And that! And that!"

Rima Touya was chasing a prankster kid all over the place, throwing pieces of clothing towards the frightened child. Rima's face was furious and her usually twin pony tail on each side of her head was a messy plait.

"Stop! NO, Help! Someone help me away from this deranged woman!" The child feigned a shriek while doing a smirk.

"Come back here! You great coward!" She hollered and catched up with him. She had no clue that Shiki had followed her from behind, disagreeing with her attitude by the minute.

Rima managed to grab the child's collar and she lifted him up in the air, her eyes glinting with triumph.

"Who's deranged now? You insolent child! Give me back my pockeys! If not―"

The child managed to cross his arms. "If not what? Gonna stick your gum all over my forehead. That's Gross okay?"

Rima laughed coldly. "NO." She glared. "I'm going to break your nose!"

Then she drew back her hand and summoned enough force so that she could send it to the kid with great speed.

"Take this!" She screamed.

The child also screamed and tried to cover his face with his hand with no chance of succeeding.

Shiki caught her fist just in time to stop it from smashing into the kid's face.

"What are you doing?Rima and Shiki demanded at the same time.

Rima scowled. "Let go."

"NO."

"And why not?" She snarled.

"Your hurting the kid. He's just a child. Are you really that low that you would beat a child up? Of course they're no match for you. So stop pounding on them cause you got the big advantage. Pick on someone your own strength." Shiki let go of her fist and forced her clenched hand to release the child's collar.

The kid stuck his tongue out on Rima and slowly made back steps, ready to escape.

"Not so fast kiddo." Shiki grabbed his arm.

"What?" The child complained.

"I want you to give the pockey back to Rima with an apology. What you did was appalling for our reputation. Stealing is not tolerated in Cross Academy do you understand?"

It was Rima's turn this time to stuck her tongue out at the kid. Shiki rolled her eyes. She was so childish. _Yet beautiful._

"Sorry." The kid grudgingly gave the box of pockey back to Rima, not sounding so sorry at all.

Rima glared at the child but grabbed the pockey back anyway.

Shiki nodded at the scene. "Now, I want you to tell us your name?" He addressed the youngster.

"I won't tell because I know your going to report me to Chairman Cross." He grimaced at him.

"Give it. Now." Shiki demanded again, his light blue eyes, piercing.

"Fine. It's Shiro."

Shiki grinned. "Rima, you need to treat kids some respect too, I know that we are a lot mature than them but they deserve it since that's the cause and reason of everything; respect."

Rima squinted her eyes at him, it was clear on her face that she didn't like someone giving her a lecture.

"Whatever." She replied.

Shiki shrugged. "I want you to give Shiro a pockey. And do you Shiro, in return, promise not to steal anymore of these?"

Shiro paused for a moment, before nodding. "Okay.. I promise."

Rima did not move. Her precious pockeys, given out?! NO WAY IN HELL!

"Rima?"

"Never."

"It won't kill you to give one Rima. Just ONE."

Her hands twitched but she did not move.

Shiki sighed and touched her hand so that he could force her fingers to get a stick. Rima stared at him in disbelief.

Then Rima's hand, in Shiki's control, gave a pockey to Shiro. Shiro smiled and stalked away.

"It certainly didn't kill you did it?"

Rima huffed. "I hate you."

" Don't be like that. You know sharing is divine. Speaking of pockeys, why don't you give me one too?" He asked.

Rima smiled sweetly and took a pockey out.

"Here you go, My DIVINE husband." Then she placed the pockey directly on his mouth.

"Fanks." He mumbled, his mouth full.

And as he ate it, Takuma's words came back at him.

_Then, what's there to complain about? If I were you, I'd work my charm on her. She's absolutely beautiful and charming._

Shiki glanced at Rima. Yes, yes! She was beautiful with her big cute eyes and vibrant orange-blond hair. He think he found himself admiring her.

"Rima? I'll walk you back to your dorm." He offered and took her hand.

She doesn't seem to notice his hand because she was preoccupied with eating.

"Rhokay." She said, her mouth too, was full.

He grasped her waist and it felt good against his skin.

Wait, did he just say he admired her? Yes. and_ Yes, he was certainly going to study her._


	3. Las Vegas for the wedding

**It's meeee again!**

**and here's chap. 3 thanks for my three reviewers! I appreciate the effort ^^**

**This chap is mainly about their wedding in Las Vegas and a little part about their wedding night. Please don't flame me about the wedding ritual because I just did a little shortcut of what the Roman Catholic religion is doing. if you have any comments or suggestions about it, feel free, I could revise chap 3 if you'd like. ^^**

**hope you like it! please read and review!**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry _**  
**

**Love Decoy**

Chapter Three: The wedding, Vegas style!

"You ready?" Shiki asked Rima a little uncertainly. Both of them were ready, and packed. They had said their goodbyes to Chairman Cross, and Kaname, Promising that they will soon return not later than a year.

Takuma had been a little touchy about this,saying "I would surely miss my dorm mate. After all we've been through. See ya Shiki. I'll visit you eventually. When the Day class have their summer break or something."

Then they had hugged for a short moment.

Rima on the other hand, was saying goodbye to her friend and dorm mate, Ruka Soeun.

"I'll see you again Ruka. And hey, don't permit Kain to sneak out in our room 'kay? cause I won't be here to blow his gut for a while. Take care."

Ruka had laughed at that. Then kissed her friend on both cheeks.

- - - - - - - x

Both of them were standing in a wide open field just at the back of Cross Academy.

"Well, all we need now is for my plane to arrive before we board and fly to Vegas."

Rima choked on her pockey.

"Wait! Did you say Vegas? WE ARE GOING TO FREAKING VEGAS! Without telling me!" She exclaimed.

Shiki raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"I thought you said you didn't care where I marry you?"

"Yes! But why did you not tell me the location! All my clothing doesn't suit that place. I need to shop!Oh, no. no. no." Rima cried.

Shiki almost smiled. The girl was adorable when her eyebrows were all bunched up like that.

Shiki shrugged. "I could call Mr. Shinji to shop for you. Tell me your size?" He immediately had his phone in his hand.

"Who's Shinji?"

"MY personal butler."

"Ohhh.. wow."

"Okay, yeah. it's Wow. Rima, What's your size?"

Before Rima could answer,a child was running towards them.

"Rima-san!" A child-like voice approached them from across the field.

"SHIRO!" They recognized.

"Your leaving! Without telling me!" He panted in front of them with a dejected look on his eyes.

Rima glared at him.

"What's it to you kid? I thought you'd go celebrate that the deranged woman isn't here anymore?"

Shiro shook his head and his eyes almost had tears.

"Well, I'll miss you is all. this place is happier with you around"

Then Rima's glaring face softened up into a smile,touched. "Oh."

Shiki stared at her in disbelief. Yes, her motherly side started to kick-in.

Rima knelt down so that they were face-to-face with Shiro.

"Don't worry, I'll come around after, err, six months. You won't have a chance to miss me." She ruffled his hair playfully.

Shiro surprised her by hugging her neck.

"I'll miss you Rima-san. I'll miss the happy times."

Rima froze for a minute before hugging him back softly. "Me too, and listen, don't you play a prank on anyone else okay? Cause they're not like me. They're going to report you to Chairman Cross."

Shiro laughed. Shiki had a grin on his face. Rima was a good at being mother-like after all. He started to get curious about her other hidden personalities that she had possessed.

When they broke away, Shiro looked up and smiled at Shiki.

Shiki grinned back and did a wink.

"I'll miss you too Shiki-kun. Congratulations for your upcoming marriage anyway." Shiro started to walk away.

"Thanks kid."

Rima watched his fleeting back with sadness. She realized that she had treated the kid so unfairly. Just because she was totally over protective about her pockeys. Then she had an idea.

"Wait up, Shiro!" Rima catched up with him and showed him her box of pockeys.

Shiro's face was confused.

"I want you to take all of these. So that you can remember me somehow.." Rima gave him the strawberry pockey and Shiro took it happily.

"Thank you Rima-san!"

"Anytime. I have to go now, I can hear the jet plane coming. Get away from the field okay? It's going to land here. See ya kid." Rima walked away, feeling proud of herself.

"bye!"

- - - - - - x

"On to Vegas." Shiki commanded to the pilot.

"Yes, Master Shiki." The pilot replied and before they knew it, they were on air, Tokyo Japan was getting smaller and smaller.

- - - - - x

The couple arrive in a small chapel, totally in jeans and shirt.

Rima was perfectly at ease while Shiki's nerves started to go wild.

They approached the clergyman and took out their rings.

"You must be Shiki Senri and Touya Rima?"

"Yes." They both replied.

The clergyman nodded again and told them to kneel.

"Shiki, Please repeat what I would say while you put on the ring to Touya's hand."

Shiki nodded nervously.

"Do you Rima Touya, accept me as your husband for better or for worse, till death do as part?"

"I do." Rima replied. Then he inserted the ring on her finger.

"Repeat after me, Touya."

Rima readied the ring.

"Do you Senri Shiki, accept me as your wife, for better of for worse, til death do us part?"

"I.. I do." He gulped. Rima placed it on him.

The clergyman did the sign of the cross and told them to stand up.

"I declare you husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride."

Rima gasped loudly.

"What?! This was not part of the plan!" She hissed at Shiki.

Shiki looked uncomfortable. "Um, this must have skipped my mind.."

The clergyman cleared his throat. "You may kiss the bride Mister Shiki."

Shiki still didn't have the energy to recover at his mistake, Rima had to do it.

Rima,huffing, closed her eyes and grabbed his head so that she could gently bump her lips on his. Then she broke away immediately.

For Shiki, it was almost bliss, he actually had the chance to feel her on his mouth. But it was just brief. He hadn't had the chance to enjoy it enough.

Rima looked embarrassed and angry at what she did.

- - - - - x

The couple had just finished their dinner in a quiet restaurant in Las Vegas.

"I do not expect more of your silly surprises Shiki! I agreed to be your wife so that you could get out of whatever contract that is! Not to be toyed with!" She ranted at him while they were walking at a street.

Shiki was not listening. He was still thinking about how soft and sweet her lips were on his.

"SHIKI!!"

"huh?"

"I said, where the bloody hell are we going now?" She demanded, while crossing her arms. It was almost sunrise and they need to sleep soon.

"Oh!" Shiki came back to earth and dialed a number on his phone.

"Shinji? We're coming. Meet us at the entrance area. Good, okay, thanks, bye."

In five minutes, they were in front of a huge five star hotel.

Rima craned her neck so high at the height. "wow. That is one tall building." She whistled.

A man wearing a tuxedo appeared in the lavish entrance.

"Mr. Shiki and Mrs. Shiki." He bowed. "If I could lead you?" He extended a hand

"Go on." Shiki nodded. Rima looked startled at her new name.

Oh,yeah. She was Rima Shiki now. The wife of the half-pure blood model.

- - - - - -x

"I shall leave you alone now. If you need anything, call me."

The couple ended up on a huge bedroom. On the left corner was the door to the bathroom and nothing else. The only furniture there was the four poster bed, a plushy sofa, a cabinet and a television set. Their luggages were also there.

Rima stared at him.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked a little nervously.

"We sleep together. Of course. On the bed." Shiki replied.

"together? b―but! I don't sleep with boys on my bed!"

"You are now. We are married remember?"

"But we are just pretending!" She exclaimed,panicked aroused on her chest.

"It's okay, we would half the side of the beds. It's so huge you won't notice me sleeping in it too okay? Get over it." He pointed at the large poster bed with a white canopy.

Rima huffed and crossed her arms. "You are going to sleep on the couch. And I will sleep on the bed. Understand?"

Shiki scowled at her. "Look, lady, if you don't do what I say I'm not going to give you any payment at all"

Rima wanted to cut her tongue and take her words back. NO! Sleeping with Shiki was bearable as long as she had the payment. She needed it so bad..

"Okay..I'll sleep with you." She bit her lip.

Shiki smirked. "Did you mean that literally or figuratively? Like make love or something?"

Rima gulped. It was their wedding night and usually, the couples do.. OH no! Why did she also not think of that?!!!!

Shiki was grinning so broadly.

"So you think we're doing sex?" He asked too innocently.

"What?!!" Rima screeched very, very loudly.

**You do not want to miss what happens on their Wedding Night,do you? Ta ta!**


	4. The Wedding Night

_OtakuIsLove: Hello, it's meeee! I would like to thank my reviewers of chap three! You inspire me a lot(:  
_

_Disclaimer: not mine,but still wishing.._

_Here's chap four! I warn you: It's rated T. Hope you like it ! _

**Love Decoy**

Chapter Four: Wedding night

"So you think we're doing sex?" He asked.

Rima screeched.

- - - - -x

Shiki took small steps towards her,gradually, unbuttoning his polo shirt as he went.

Rima backed away from his teasing stare. The corners of his mouth were pulling up.

"STOP! I will not have sex with you! I'm only nineteen! Go away! Or I'll―I'll punch you in the groin!" She threatened while raising her first.

Rima's heart was beating so fast she couldn't breath.

Shiki's shirt was totally off and falling off him by now. His six pack was very well developed and he was..sexy.

Rima cursed herself for letting her eyes stroll on his chest.

"Like anything you see?" He cooed playfully.

"I will really punch you if you take one more step towards me!" Her back was trapped in front of the huge glass window. She had no escape.

Shiki laughed and walked away to get his towel.

"Get real,Rima. Of course I won't do that. If I will, the pretending is off,right? I'm just going to take a shower you know." Then he locked the bathroom door and laughed.

He could hear her snarl outside. This made him laugh even more. She was so cute. Her big eyes really contained fear and innocence when he teased her.

- - -

It was a very,very good thing Shiki was on the bathroom right now. Rima was blushing so hard it was a doubt whether she could recover.

NO way was she going to do THAT with him. She still have the dream of becoming a renowned model, she wanted a big house. No way was that Shiki going to ruin it for her. Never. And never will she fall for him. That was not going to happen. Especially NOT falling in love with him.

She sighed and opened all of her bag of toiletries. Then she grabbed her night gown which consist of a lingerie and a spaghetti-strapped t-shirt. Yes,that was her usual night wear and it was only Ruka who saw her wear like this.

Humming to herself she started to take her ponytail off and placed it on the drawer. She stared at her reflection. There were still red taints on her cheeks. She suddenly remembered Shiki's six pack.

NO! _Shut up,RIMA!!_ She scolded. She hated the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about his pale muscled chest.

"And,Done." The door opened and Shiki came out,hair dripping with water, and only a towel wrapped on his waist.

Oh,no! Rima looked away from him.

"Why didn't you change your clothes in there!" She hid her blush.

"Why? I want to change in here." And besides, I forgot to take clothes inside the bathroom." He replied and started to open his luggage to find clothes.

Rima found herself staring on his chest again.

"Rima, could you please, stop looking at my torso, or else It's going to melt." He teased,exposing even more of his chest.

Rima blinked,then glared. "Shut up." Then she slammed the bathroom door and started to clean herself up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, self -conscious Shiki!

After the long flight, she thought she deserved to relax like this. She opened the lukewarm water tap. And she added bubbles to the tub. She needed to forget that Shiki was outside the room waiting for her.

Thinking of him made her nervous again. What if he really has a plan of doing sex with her while she was asleep? She shook her head and ignored her thoughts.

She carefully took all of her clothes and dipped on the tub.

Aah, it was bliss. It made her forgot about Shiki. Who was he again?

She carefully applied her moisturizers on her face and body.

After relaxing, she resurfaced from the tub and dried her hair and body. Then she wore her night gown and smiled at herself in the full length mirror. She looks great.

Then, she opened the door and was ready to sleep.

She was about to go out when she saw that Shiki's back was to her,reading a book on a couch. And then her eyes moved to her clothes.

**Oh noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Immediately, she slammed the door shut again and panicked inside. Let's get this straight,Rima thought. First,Shiki was outside and waiting for her. Second, she was wearing her attire, which was a spaghetti-strapped shirt and very short shorts.

She could not let him see her wear clothes like this! What will she do?!

Her heart started to beat rapidly again. How could she have been so stupid?? Why didn't she think about sharing a bed?!

Blast Shiki! He did this on purpose! That pervert!

She was shaking with nervousness inside.

There was a light knock on the door. And she jumped in surprise.

"What?" She yelled.

"You okay? I thought I heard you go out?" He asked gently.

She cursed herself. "go away." She yelled again.

"Okay..but, if you need me, just ask." His footsteps were fading and she panicked again. She could not allow herself to be trapped like this!

"Shiki!" She called. She was going to give in,for once.

"Yes?"

"Will you..help me?" She sighed and admitted defeat.

"Help in what?" There was smugness in his tone,happy at last that she gave in.

"Um.. It's about clothes." She started.

"Yes?"

She panicked again. "Well, you see, I thought we were sleeping on separate rooms so I packed those night gowns of mine that I feel really comfortable sleeping with.."

Shiki paused. "So,your point is?"

"I am wearing lingerie!" She admitted and sighed.

On the other side, Shiki was fighting off his laugh. He was very curious of her indeed. He heard her sniff. Was she sobbing? Oh, no. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Rima? I'm going in." He said bravely and curiously.

"NO!" She screamed.

Too late, Shiki had twisted the key to the knob and saw Rima.

And his jaw dropped on the floor. My oh my. Why did she hide such a glorious body?!

She was wearing a spaghetti shirt and black shorts. It brought out her well-developed curves. She was so gorgeous.

Rima smacked his head. "Don't you gape at me! Help me! Because I am not sleeping like this!"

Shiki immediately took his shirt off and gave it to her. "You can have this for tonight."

Rima stared at him for a minute,before accepting it and putting it on.

The shirt was too big. But she was used to baggy shirts. "Thanks, I guess."

Shiki laughed and dragged her out the bathroom. "You should have told me about this earlier."

"Humph. Yeah well, I thought you'd act like a pervert if I'd let you know."

Shiki shook his head. "Me? A pervert? Your underestimating me Rima."

"Yeah well,you really are. Since you tried to ask me to have sex with you."

"That was a joke! You took it seriously then?" He laughed.

Rima huffed.

- - - - - - x

Fifteen minutes of fighting over who was a greater pervert, They decided to lie down and half the bed.

Rima gathered the couch pillows and aligned it at the middle of the bed to point out that it was their boundary. They had made a deal, if one of them would cross the line, they have to sleep on the couch the next night.

"Shiki?" Rima whispered.

"yeah?" He replied.

"This is really weird you know?" She almost smiled and buried her forehead with the blanket. They both had to share the blanket,since there was only one.

Shiki tugged on it too. "Yes it is. More than we can comprehend, but still, we're here now and I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Night." She replied.

She had laid there for an hour, still doubting about the sex part,but then she figured that Shiki would never do that. He was a great guy. She propped up on her elbows so that she could look at him sleep.

He was glorious,his chestnut hair was already messy and a small smile plastered on his lips. His lips. She thought. She suddenly remembered the brief kiss in the chapel. She had to admit it was..good. She never kissed a guy before. Shiki was her first kiss. Before she could stop herself,her fingers trailed on his red lips,then she withdrew it immediately, feeling really guilty. And slept with more content.

- - - - -x

Shiki woke up by the moonlight's beam on the window. It was morning now. And he was bummed that he had to wake up. He was having such a nice,comfortable position. Wait. He paused. And all the events last night came back. Rima,being innocent, Him giving her his shirt and them..sleeping in one bed.

His immediate reaction was to look beside him.

Oh,no.

Rima Touya, the Cross Academy rebel had been snuggling up to him. Using his chest as his pillow,and then,their legs were entwined tightly.

He grinned. That sure is a perfect way to wake you up. Finding someone snuggling you. He placed his hand on her back and rested his chin on her hair. Then he continued sleeping.

Rima yawned and woke up. "Ohayo,Shi― Aaaarrrggghhhhh!!!!"

She realized that her head was on his chest. His bare chest. His shirt was with her! Wait,did she wear any clothes? Did he do something to her? Oh,no. Oh,no.

She checked under her covers. Nope. Nothing happened.

Rima sighed with relief.

Shiki opened one eye and peeked at her. "Ohayo.."

"Wait do you mean,Ohayo?! You were trying to rape me you pervert!" She screamed and smacked his arm.

Shiki's eyes widened. "I am NOT TRYING TO RAPE YOU!! and in case you didn't notice, it's you who's in my boundary,Rima!" He bellowed in return.

She checked the row of pillows and found out He was right, she was indeed on his side of the bed.

She blushed. "Yeah,well.." She looked away.

"It only means you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." He mocked and stretched his arms and legs.

Rima glared at him. "I don't need to be reminded about that. What are we going to do today anyway?" She snapped and stood up then stretched too.

Shiki smiled at her. "I want to let you try something for our first honeymoon, a night club."

"Night club?" Her face became blank. "What's with that?"

"Well, since this city never sleeps, I have decided to take you to a Night club and..have some fun. Since, literally, for humans, today is night time. That's why they call it night club."

"Oh.. and what will I have to do there?" She asked more curiously now.

"Dancing and drinking and stuff. It's no big deal." He scooped his towel and headed to the bathroom door.

Rima stared at the bathroom door. Sure, a night club might do her good.

** A/N: What do you think about this? I hope you liked it! And it obviously it has no LEMONS. He he. Next chap would be about Rima and Shiki on a Night club,I'm sure you'd never want to miss it. [[spoiler: Rima is going to get into trouble!eep!]]**


	5. Trouble at the Night Club

**A/N: Here's chap 5! Hope it'll make up for not updating soon. xD It's long. please read minna**

**Love Decoy**

Chapter 5:Trouble at the Night Club

**Shiki's P.O.V.**

"Whew. This place is really fun!" She remarked.

I smiled at her. "It's good that you liked it Rima." Honestly, I couldn't stand an intimate place like a dinner date. I would start to feel uncomfortable. I decided on the night club as my asylum.

The bartender approached us. "Anything for you Ms.?"

Wrong. He was only looking at Rima. What's the meaning of this,huh?

"Um." She was startled. "Do you..have, whiskey?"

"I will not allow you to drink whiskey Rima, Girls usually have low-tolerance when it came to those drinks."

She smirked. "I can tolerate three bottles any day."

The bartender cleared his throat at our exchange. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked Rima.

"Correction, I'm her HUSBAND." I argued angrily.

"Oh." The bartender blinked and leaned away from her. "Whiskey is it? Anything else?"

"Soda." I answered coldly.

He nodded and walked away.

"You scared the hell of him away!" She pointed out.

"Of course I should. He was flirting with you!" I also pointed out.

Her eyes widened. "What's it to you if he was really flirting?" She asked suspiciously.

I gulped but looked away. "nothing." I snapped.

He returned with a bottle of whiskey and a glass of soda.

I took the bottle and pushed the soda in front of her.

"But―"

"No butts, Rima. Drink. And no,you cannot have whiskey." I said with as much authority as I could.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not drinking this." Then she poured the soda on.. me.

"What the f―!"

"Now, shall I have whiskey?" She asked sweetly and grabbed the bottle from my grip.

I was too busy wiping my shirt. "How dare you do that Rima!" I bellowed,though it was useless cause my voice was drowned by the loud music.

"Oh, sush it up Shiki, it'll dry for a minute and besides, I think you deserve that, instead of acting like an old grandmother, why don't you drink with me?" She filled two glasses with whiskey.

"I don't drink." I stated.

She laughed. "You innocent boy! You should try it then!" She forced the glass on my hand and stared at me expectantly.

I grimaced.

She sighed. "Sometimes your just so angelic! Try it, I know you'll eventually like it."

I grimaced again but took a sniff. Yuck. "I don't like the smell. It's too strong."

She glared. "Drink."

I glared back but took a small swig. "It's.." I choked. "horrible!" The whiskey burned my throat.

She smiled. "it happens every first time." She drank too and She didn't choke whatsoever.

How did she do that?

Feeling brave, I took another drink and emptied the whole glass. "Well,this ain't bad I guess.. It burns a bit but it's bearable." I judged.

She filled whiskey on my glass again. "Let's toast to happiness then? I,finally going to Paris, and you, free from the contract?"

I nodded. I started to feel a little irrational. Was that the result of drinking one glass of whiskey?

"Cheers!" We exclaimed and we clinked our glasses.

Both of us laughed and drank together. This was fun. Whiskey started to grow on me.

I noticed the bottle was empty now.

"Hey, you!" I barked at the bartender. "More whiskey!"

He nodded and placed another bottle on our table.

I filled more liquor on our glasses while staring at Rima. Was she always this beautiful or is it just the whiskey's fault?

She stared back at me with the same awed face.

Before I could speak, a man in his late teens, blond hair and blue eyes approached Rima.

"Hey,there beautiful." He sat on the empty stool beside her.

She grinned. "hey."

"I'm Paul Cobalt. You are?" He extended a hand.

Rima took it without hesitating. I cleared my throat. Hello, who does this guy think,barging in like that?

"I'm Rima Touya." She answered cheerfully.

"Wow,that's a nice name." He complimented with a wink.

"I know." She replied.

"So..do you wanna dance?" He asked her,holding her arm.

At that, I stood up and inserted myself between them. "Rima,do you want to dance with ME?" I asked.

Her brows furrowed. "Uh, Oh,I forgot,Paul, this is Shiki. Shiki, this is Paul." She introduced lamely. She must've understood that I had felt a little Out-of-place at their conversation.

"Hey,dude." He grinned.

I ignored him. "So,Rima? Do you want to dance with me?" I asked her again.

From the look on her face she knew that I never really had any intention of dancing. Instead,to take her away from this absurd Paul.

She glared. "No. Paul asked me first." She shoved me away from between them and stood up.

Paul laughed. "That's the spirit." And he dragged Rima on the dance floor.

I sighed and sat back angrily. Always beaten up,wasn't I? Why won't Rima dance with me? I was her husband after all.

I drank the whiskey fervently,still glaring at the pair of them,dancing. Of all people, It was Rima he had to talk to. What am I? Chopped liver? Why Rima?

Because she is gorgeous you fool. My conscience replied. Yes,yes. She was insanely beautiful. But I owned her! For six months anyway. And I wanted to live it up to the fullest. No Paul Cobalt could stop me.

After I finished a bottle of whiskey, I felt groggy but I remained rational. I stood up and blended with the dancing crowd. Looking for Rima. To steal her back.

"Hey." A beautiful American lady smiled at me. We started to dance.

"Hey." I replied.

"Cool hair." Her green eyes met mine.

"Thanks. I'm Shiki. You?" We twirled around,dancing,almost moshing.

"I'm Jessica." Her mouth smelled like cigarette and liquor.

I grinned. "Your really beautiful you know that?" Yes,Rima was beautiful. Wait,what? Did I just say it out loud? To Jessica? Oh,no! Those words were for Rima! Damn it!

She laughed. "Thanks. Say,I want you to go with me.."

"Where?" I asked.

She smiled seductively. "Somewhere dark."

Feeling intense myself, I followed her in a dark corner.

"What are we doing he―?" I asked but was cut off by her passionate lips on mine. Yes,we were making out.

It was bliss. Ah,it felt good, my arms cradled her small back tightly. Her lips were ardent and quick on mine. I did the same. A part of me wanted to continue this. To forget Rima with Paul.

Wait,what?

Oh,no! Rima!

I pushed her away,panting.

"Uh. Sorry. It's just that I have a..girlfriend and I think she's looking for me now."

"But!"

"bye!" I walked away and stepped into the crowded place once more. Whew. I'm never going with girls in a secluded place again.

I have to find Rima. This place was a horrible idea.

"Rima!" I yelled,though it was useless cause the noise drowned my voice.

I found her at last, she was sitting with four guys. Paul was with them. Forcing her on more whiskey.

I eavesdropped for a while. "Drink Rima. It'll make you forget what you see."

Her eyes were red. Why was she crying? I was tempted to approach them but I didn't want to ruin the chance to hear her out.

"It's just afflictive. Seeing him make out with a girl." She mumbled.

My eyes widened. Oh no! She spotted me a while ago.

"C'mon. I'll make you forget him." Paul stood up and grabbed her by the arm. The other boys followed him and they exited the night club.

I followed them hurriedly. They took Rima in a dark alley.

God,what are they going to do with her?!

I peeked.

"Stop!" I heard Rima say.

"I'm going to punch you!"

There was a loud blow and a thud. But who was hit? My heart thumped. I wanted to break it now but my feet froze in place.

"Stop taking my clothes off!!" She screeched.

There were jeers. And Rima screamed again.

It was my time to act. I bit my finger and a blood whip went out. It secretly whipped them out of their senses.

When they passed out I approached her. "Rima?" I asked nervously.

The girl's shirt was crumpled. And her hair was a mess. There was also a hickey on her neck.

"Rima!" I exclaimed. She wasn't sobbing but I know she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm never leaving you again." I muttered. Instinctively,hugging her tight.

I broke away and smiled at her. Wiping the tears trailing down her cheeks.

Before I knew it,she was punching me.

"You total arse!" She hit my abdomen. "How could you kiss someone! I'm your wife for heaven's sake!" She gave me another blow.

I shielded my arms across my face. "Rima,stop! I'm sorry okay? That insane girl asked me if I could go with her. I followed and when we were in a dark place she started to kiss me but I never knew she was going to, I broke away from her!" I defended.

She looked away from me her knuckles trembling. "Thank you for saving me." Then she giggled.

"Rima?" I asked. Did she just GIGGLE? Was she okay? Or was she insane from the almost gang rape that happened?

She passed out on the floor. Yes,she was very drunk.

I sighed and took her home.

When I arrived, I laid her on the bed and wiped her forehead with cold water.

I stared at her. It was my fault. I shouldn't have thought of myself. I was suppose to be her husband. Her protector. But I left her with Paul. I will apologize as soon as she's conscious again.

"hmm.." She mumbled.

"Rima?" I leaned close and touched her forehead. She was perfectly okay.

It caught me off guard then when her arms encircled my neck and she pulled me on the bed beside her.

"I love you." She murmured in my ear and then she slowly leaned towards me,her eyes closed.

My eyes widened.

**End of P.O.V.**

**A/N: aah! Suspense! Haha. Sorry for that. ( i'm cruel am I not?) hehe. How do you find this? Great or ugly? Please read and review! Next chap: Is a flashback about why Rima saw Shiki kissing Jessica. Arguments,compromise and going back to tokyo (:**


	6. An Unexpected Event

**A/N: Hey it's me again! I would like to thank my reviewers for their wonderful feedback. It energizes me to write more! Ice-Cream cake for everyone! Oh, and I hope you'll like this.. It's not so good (I think) It's Rated T. for the last part anyway.**

**REVIEWWW! (:**

**Disclaimer: -sobs- not mine.**

**Love Decoy**

Chapter 6: An Unexpected event

Did she just say 'I love you'? Shiki thought urgently.

Rima's grip tightened around Shiki,not that she was aware of it. Since she was drunk. Shiki was in a state of shock. Her face was getting closer to his. Was that what people do when they get drunk? They kiss someone? Say 'I love you'? Yes,normally.

Bah.

Closer now, he could feel her soft breath on his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

**Knock. Knock.**

Shiki jerked his eyes open and pushed himself out of the bed,sighing. The timing was so damn wrong..and annoying.

"Come in."

It was Shinji. "Master Shiki. I'm sorry for the interruption but I'm here to inform you that your lawyer is ready for the new contract. Would you want me to take care of your flight to Tokyo? Or would you want to stay in las Vegas for a while?"

Shiki grinned. Yes,freedom was in his reach. "We'll go tomorrow. When Rima's okay."

Shinji bowed and left both of them.

-&-

Rima woke up,feeling a little groggy and disoriented. She stared at the window. It was still night time,she realized. But that was not what woke her up.

There was a hand on her pillow. She blinked and stared at Shiki. He was kneeling on the side of her bed,half of his torso rested on her left side. Then she noticed a bowl of water. a damp towel was on her forehead. Her heart pounded double time. He watched for her all night. She was touched by that.

She didn't want to wake him up. But he was too heavy for her to carry on the bed either. Hence, she covered him a blanket to keep him warm at least. She remembered the past events. It was He who saved her life from the almost gang rape that happened. Her strength wasn't any match to all of them.

But the most painful part was when She saw Shiki and an American girl kissing. No, it's not painful actually.. it's just that it was kind of ODD to see your husband kissing another. She was JUST ACTING LIKE A WIFE HERSELF. Rima concluded. She wasn't jealous or anything. No,no,no.

Denial much.

_Flashback_

"_Hey,Rima? I want you to meet my guys. This is James, Randy, Evans, and Hugh."_

_All of them had been offering me drinks and I was too numb not to accept._

_I nodded in their direction,though their eyes intimidated me. I shouldn't have wandered away from Shiki._

"_You single,woman?" Evans, the one with a bronze hair and hazel eyes asked._

"_err, no." I replied._

_Evans made a disbelieving noise at the back of his throat._

"_So, what's it like in Japan? What's it like to be an Asian?"_

_I was only half-listening. I was craning her neck in every direction for a sign of Shiki._

"_Uh.. it's cool. I think everyone in my school in Tokyo is hospitable.. Er, would you mind if I go pee?" I asked._

"_no." the others chorused but Evans stood up and tagged along with me._

"_How old are you Rima?" He asked._

"_I'm twenty." I lied._

_He grinned. "Great. I'm twenty three."_

"_You know, I really have the urge to make out with you right now but since you said you have a boyfriend. I really think I shouldn't. But your hot,okay?" He admitted and took my waist._

_I punched him. _

"_Oof!" _

"_Let me go you twat. Go make out with someone else and get a life."_

_I ran away from him,then I tripped. Yes,tripped._

_I stood up and found the reason why I fell._

_A box of pocky. "Shiki!" I murmured. He can't be that far could he?_

_That's when I heard his voice at a small dark alley of the night club. _

"_What are we doing he-?"_

_Then there were loud noises of kissing. My eyes narrowed. Surely Shiki wouldn't do that right?_

_Right?!_

_But then I saw his massive red hair,trampled by a fair-skinned hand. He was enjoying it._

_The great shit,was enjoying it!_

_I stalked away from them,the pocky still in my hand._

_I very much wanted to cry. But crying is for weaklings. I bit my lip and stifled my tears. It wasn't so bad. I was great in those things. I never cried when I was young. So why am I crying now? Why now? And because of Shiki?_

_I pocketed the pocky and returned to Paul's table,seeking for comfort._

_End of Flashback._

Rima stared at the sleeping Shiki. He looked so peaceful. Maybe she shouldn't have judged like that. And he saved her life too.

She decided to be good now. She'll try to change for him. A life for a life, a repayment of what he had done.

-&-

"Congratulations about the wedding I hope you had a great time in Las Vegas." The lawyer acknowledged.

The couple had returned to Tokyo. now, they were in the lawyer's small office.

"Thanks." They said.

"Am I to presume that only I and yourselves know about decoying the contract by your marriage?"

Shiki shook his head. "Takuma knows about this. Only four people know about this. How's the contract doing? Did you already prepare the divorce papers?"

The lawyer squinted his eyes at him and sighed. "Yes. Everything is in place of course. But there's a problem,or maybe there will be a problem."

"If?" Rima urged.

"if you two will have a baby this will make it a lot harder. You did not do.. you-know-what did you?" The lawyer looked away,embarrassed.

There was a pregnant silence. Just notice the irony.

"Uh.." Shiki stuttered.

Rima laughed forcefully. "Of course not! Why would we do that when we're just pretending right? Like, Hello. I'm nineteen for God's sake!" Her hands were in the air,exclaiming.

"And besides, Shiki said he'd pay me the yen I asked if I do it right. I'm doing it right and no innuendos apply to that―"

"Ms, Touya we got the point―"

"And I don't really care what you guys think. Honestly nothing happened. If your so curious about it why don't you―"

"that's enough Rima.." Shiki implored.

"Go and get me some pregnancy test? I just want to let you know that Shiki and I did not―"

"Rima you can stop now―"

Takuma entered the office.

"have sex" She finished fiercely.

"WHAT?!" Takuma's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Ehh." Rima sweat-dropped. "I guess you only heard the last part Taku-chan." She said. "And no we did not have sex!" She added.

Ichijo stared at all of them with suspicious glances. "Hm."

There was silence then..Rima was about to erupt again when Shiki smiled and patted Takuma briefly. "Good to see you again man."

Takuma's eyes traveled unto Rima's stomach suspiciously, then his eyes went to Shiki's "Er, yeah. It's good your back. We missed you guys."

Rima sighed in relief and sat down,listening to their conversation.

"I heard you were back so I checked and knew you were with your lawyer. I went here too psyched wait. So anyway, Kaname told me he wanted to invite both of you to a welcome back party in honor for an old student who'd enroll again in Cross Academy and of course the celebration includes your wedding and all those tosh. so..will you come?"

"Sure." Shiki smiled. "Rima?"

"I absolutely have no problem." She replied.

"Great. See you at his mansion tomorrow night then? Oh and are you free for a walk Shiki? I'd like to hang out with you man." Takuma mock-punched his shoulder.

Rima crossed her arms and stood up. "I'll be in Ruka's dorm okay? I need to talk to her anyway. Be back this aftie." She left the office without another word.

"She's still the same eh?" Takuma asked.

"Yep. The silly rebel girl. But I have a lot of things to tell you Takuma. That girl is unexpected. She could swing two bottles of whiskey and walk straight, she sleeps in lingerie and totally went crazy when she saw my chest." Shiki explained,grinning at the memory.

"WHAT? YOU ARE ONE LUCKY MAN DUDE!" Takuma laughed.

Shiki smiled. "Yeah.. she's bearable at least..she rants a lot but.. I guess I could handle that."

"Seriously though,did you or did you not have sex?" He asked.

Shiki groaned. He so don't want to answer that embarrassing question.

-&-

Shiki returned to his manor. Takuma had left early because Kaname asked for his presence.

He felt that he really deserved a long hot shower. Rima wasn't going back 'til afternoon. So, He went up to the master bedroom where He and his wife shared, and took off all of his clothes without bothering to get a towel.

Then he opened the bathroom door. Guess who he saw?

His breathing hitched but his heart pounded so loudly in his hear. Rima was on the shower, wearing nothing. He was naked too. Oh GOD!

It seemed as though she also thought Shiki wouldn't be back so early thus, she didn't bother locking the door.

Two pair of eyes widened,then froze.

Two hearts pounding so rapidly in embarrassment and surprise ( Pleasure might be hiding deep inside)

Two mouths screaming in shock.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!" Rima yelled at the top of her lungs,cheeks badly burnt from blushing.

**A/N: watcha think? I messed it up right? I'm so nervous about this one! Loved it or hated it? REVIEWW PLEASE! I want to hear whether it's good or bad :) OH, and about Kaname's party, yes there will be a new character and it's going to be a MAJOR O.O.C. Someone. But SHE won't come until chap 8 or 9 I guess. Take care!**

**~Taku-chan**


	7. Bashful much

**Love Decoy**

Chapter 7: Bashful much?

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Rima screamed at the top of her lungs.

— — — — — — — — x

At first, both of them stared at each other, very horrified and embarrassed indeed.

Then Rima had screamed and Shiki panicked on what to do.

Try as he may, he had a hard time stopping his eyes on strolling all over her nakedness.

He had to admit.. He surely couldn't find words to describe what he felt right now. Guilt, stupidity, conscience, embarrassment and most of all..PLEASURE.

"I said,get out!!" She screamed again and threw a shampoo bottle at him.

Rima's cheeks were burnt red as blood, but she had to admit.. she couldn't help but be delighted at the sight in front of her.

He dodged it and slammed the door behind him.

He sighed in relief when he was outside the bathroom. Shiki would never know what Rima was gonna throw at him next if he'd stay another second in the bathroom.

He immediately wore his clothes and his cheeks burned while remembering her body and her, seeing his.

ON the other hand, Rima was panicking inside the bathroom. What will she do now? Deja Vu was with her again. Exactly like the time she wore lingerie.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Whatdoido. Whatdoido??" She cried frantically between sobs. Her body was warm and shaking.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Rima." Shiki said quietly.

"Go away you imbecile! I quit! You hear that pervert!" She yelled.

Shiki sighed and shook his head. "Rima.. I feel the same way about embarrassment. I mean.. it's not a big deal, when two people live together.. it's bound to happen right?" He said soothingly.

There was silence on the other end.. and then:

"Go away." Her voice shook with fury.

Then deciding quickly, she dressed herself and opened the huge window to jump on a near by branch with her lithe vampire skills.

She wanted to be comforted. She thought as she ran away..

- - - - x

"Rima, you shouldn't have done that to him. He must be worried." Ruka explained yet again,exasperated at her coldness.

Rima scoffed."What he did was beyond awkward. I can't look at him in the eye Ruka-san! It's―"

"Tell me what exactly you felt when you saw him naked." Ruka asked pointedly.

The rebellious lady pursed her lips.. then slowly,there were pink tints on her cheeks.

"Err.. I felt angry of course. And embarrassed." She answered.

The blond vampire grimaced. "Not good enough. I meant, what exactly did you feel? Like maybe overwhelmed by lust?"

Rima's brows collided into a furious scowl. "FOR EVEN A SECOND, PLEASURE DIDN'T EVEN COME INTO MY MIND IF THAT'S WHAT YOU MEAN AND WANT ME TO SAY RUKA." She lied.

Ruka shrugged and sipped her tea calmly.

"I don't know why your making such a fuss about it though Rima, I mean.. your married remember? Technically couples..err,never mind." Ruka looked away.

Rima almost choked her soda when she remembered that Ruka did not know the marriage was fake. She almost slipped. Darn it.

"Well, it's a new experience for me.. I still can't help but be awkward about it."

Ruka shook her head.

"well,okay. Just keep cool,it's part of commitments. You can stay with me as long as you like.. but I have to go to class in thirty minutes,and Kain is waiting for me. you can't enter of course since you're rescheduled to study next week still.."

Rima huffed. "Yeah.. but thanks Ruka, I can't stay.. I'll wander on my own and go where fate wants me to be. See ya next week and thanks for listening to my rant." Both ladies stood up and hugged each other briefly.

"No problem. See me anytime Rima." Ruka left her on the table.

Rima was walking on Cross Academy's grounds. When she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked abruptly.

The bushes rustled and Takuma came out.

"BOO!" He joked.

"Lame-o." Rima pretended to yawn but still managed to grin at him.

By now, both of them are walking together in a flower garden.

"How's it going? How come you're here Rima? Shouldn't you be with Senri?"

"Hmph. Will you please stop talking about the imbecile?"

Takuma stared at her blankly. "Did something happen?"

Briefly, Rima explained the occurrence.

"ha ha ha ha ha!!" Takuma toppled on the ground. "Did he really? Jesus! I can't believe it. This is hilarious!"

Rima couldn't hide the blush again and she felt furious about her cheeks going wild. She felt so human.. so lady-like. And she didn't like that one bit.

"Stop laughing Takuma or I'm going to punch you." She threatened angrily.

He stopped and held her hand. "Things are changing." He said simply.

Rima looked at him . "What do you mean?" She didn't notice their hands.

"Well.. since your staying in Senri's house, sooner or later change would happen. Of course it's inevitable in everyday life but maybe.. after six months.. you'll finally realize something." He mused.

"What change are you talking about?" She demanded in an impatient manner.

"Don't change okay?" He whispered towards her and hugged her awkwardly,tightly.

Rima stood frozen on her tracks when she felt his body wrap around hers.

"Uh.. sure. I'll be the same. Thanks for the.. err, time. I have to go bye!" Rima pushed him away, blushing harder now.. and ran to the main gates of the school.

Takuma watched her leave.

"Maybe after six months you'll fall in love with him and I would never know what to do if that would happen. I'm counting on you Rima. Stay the same.." He whispered to himself and walked back to the huge hall.

- - - -x

Rima panted as she walked in a park. Did Takuma Ichijo did that to her? Hug? A hug? Seriously?

She folded her arms while the shiver escaped her lips. Why would he do that? And what change was he talking about? He was weird.

She saw food stands and her stomach growled. There were humans, strolling casually around, having fun,chasing each other. She had no desire for their blood at this time.

As if on cue, her phone rang.

Rima had second thoughts on answering it. Then she closed her eyes and unhooked the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Rima!"

It was Shiki.

She could feel her heart thump.

"Where are you? I've been worried sick. Come home please!"

She bit her lower lip and guilt suddenly ate her. she could feel his heavy breath on the other line,he was clearly running..but where?

"Where are you?" She asked,ignoring his question. She shouldn't have run away. But rebels always run away. Only this time, Shiki was making her feel guilty about it. Without him knowing he did that.

"I'm in the Public Park.. looking for you." He answered.

Rima almost laughed at the timing. Why, she was in the Public Park too!

"I'm here.." she whispered, her throat thick with guilt,still.

"Here where?" He nearly yelled.

"Park." She murmured. And her eyes looked for the familiar chestnut hair around families.

She spotted him, Senri Shiki was craning his neck everywhere hurriedly. he was running again, then stopped to look. He was very aggravated indeed.

"Where are you? Is this a joke? Rima I'm serious!" He scolded.

She hang up the phone and walked towards him. She heard a curse,while he was blabbing impatient words. His back was to her.

Then she tapped his shoulder.

He turned and gasped.

Shiki couldn't help the relief growing on him as soon as her eyes locked with his.

She managed to smile a little.

He was about to hug her, over-powered with the emotions,when he realized what he was about to do and stopped his hands mid way to her waist.

"Sorry." He said.

She grinned. "That's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown a bottle at you and walked out. It was so.. child-like. Now, I feel stupid."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "I understand. And let's forget about that okay? We're quits when it came to nudity. so.. no more tantrums and running away?"

"Promise." She nodded and took out a pockey. She gave him one.

And they clinked it together like wine. "Cheers to compromise!"

- - - - x

Rima and Shiki went home with a tighter bond. Not as lovers maybe, but at least they had more trust on each other now that they had learned to compromise and respect each other. Rima forgot her promise about trying to be nice to him. She wasn't going to back-fire that plan yet.

She'll do her best.

"Kaname-senpai will have a formal party tomorrow morning remember?" He reminded her when they were in bed, as usual, the boundary of pillows were present and not a finger of Shiki was on her side. "For two reasons, One, because they'll welcome back someone who studied in Cross Academy before and Two, they'll congratulate us for our wedding."

She sighed. "Formal? You mean.. dresses and high-heels and make-up and hair sprays and costumes.." Rima groaned and shuddered in horror.

"Yes, to prepare you for it.. I hired a mistress to teach you about formality. She'll aid you in everything from now on, because you simply can't be my wife for six months if you don't know how to be civil. You'll be meeting lots of people from my business companies. Can you handle that Rima? Isn't being a woman part of modeling? And isn't modeling a part of your dream that's why you married me so that I can pay your tuition in a Modeling school in France?"

She stared at him in awe. "Okay Okay I got the point. Don't rub it in please.."

He grinned. "You'll start rehearsing tomorrow. To prepare you for it. Tell me.. what's the name of this school?"

"le fait de modeler université " She said in heavy accent.

He grinned. "Goodnight Rima." He'll pass her application soon.

"Night."

**A/N: How was it? In here you got a hint about Takuma's feelings for Rima and yes it's going to be a Love Triangle soon. And.. the fun is about to start yet because this someone who's going back will be so involved in the story. Next chap would be about Rima's struggle of being a woman. STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!! :)**


	8. The BeforeParty Preparation

A/N: Thank you guys for your support! You have no idea how much it means to me. And I apologize for not updating soon.. I was busy with our intramurals but now.. It's back on the road. You do not want to miss a single word on this chapter I swear you'll like this! Happy reading! xoxo

Disclaimer: Not mine. and never will. sigh.

**Love Decoy**

Chapter 8:The Before-Party preparation

― ― ― ― ― ― x

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rima complained in disbelief.

"This thing isn't even complex. It's what girls do." Mistress Tora replied grimly.

"It's what NORMAL girls do. But I don't consider myself a girly girl thank you." She snorted and crossed her arms,scowling.

Tora stared at her for a long moment before sitting on a chair.

"I have heard from Master Senri that you had wanted to pursue your studies in le fait de modeler université. Well, if you are serious about that, this is your first step in order for you to be a model. I say make-up and stilettos but you say no. Now, could you tell me how on earth would you manage modeling if you refuse those things?"

Rima glared at the woman but rethought the words. Then she sighed.

"I'll manage."

"No you can't because you'll never know those things."

"Is this why Senri asked you to help me? Because he wanted me to act like a woman and prepare myself for Paris?" She pursed her lips. Shiki would do that FOR her?

Tora smiled a little. "I'm glad that you finally caught the reason why I'm here. You need to act prim and proper,civil as many would put it. Are you willing to be taught or not? Because if your going to complain more, I'd be more than happy to stop because this would be a waste of time."

Rima pursed her lips. "Well..Maybe I could give it a shot..okay." She cleared her throat. "Let's do it!"

Tora beamed and stood up. "Excellent. We shall prepare you for tonight's party."

― ― ― ― ― ― x

Rima sat on a chair all day,maybe even taking a nap. Tora had been pampering her with make-up,beauty products,creams and perfumes.

Then She moved to her Orange-blond hair.

"This is a mess.." She heard Tora mutter.

"It's not. I like my hair-do." Rima argued stubbornly.

"To you, it would seem good. But to me, this is a disaster." With one twitch of her hand, the two ribbons of her twin ponytails unfastened.

Rima stared in horror at the mirror. The pretty woman stared back,her hair a shiny straight contour. Funny, she never saw her hair like this for a long time, and she realized that she loved her hair straight.

"Well..what do you think?" Tora asked.

Rima wondered what she was talking about but she couldn't look away at the mirror and she realized at once that there was make-up on her face.

"It's..great. You did a good job." Rima praised.

Tora smiled and continued her work.

Rima was in panic mood now. She looks like..a girl. Well,she is a girl but she wasn't used to looking like this. Her brilliant hair of blond orange framed her face perfectly like her face was created just for it. She couldn't put a foot in it. She looked good. But..this wasn't her. This was a new Rima. One who wasn't afraid to explore her depths so long as she go on and enjoy it.

― ― ― ― ― ― x

"Red looks good on you." Tora complimented and adjusted her neckline so that she could insert a tiny locket.

"The color looks like Shiki's hair.." Rima blurted out without meaning to. The dress was chestnut in color.

Tora smirked. "I did that on purpose. Since your husband said you were in love with his hair."

Rima's mouth popped open in disbelief. That twerp! "He said that?! But I never said that I adored his hair! Ugh! He's such a conceited person." She scowled.

Tora shook her head. "That's okay. It doesn't matter if you adore his hair or not. What's important is that you two are enjoying your life of being together. I know you both love each other very dearly."

Rima ignored her. Tora had no idea of what she was talking about.

― ― ― ― ― ― x

"1,2,3 walk. 1,2,3 turn. Good. Let's do that again with a book this time."

Rima was walking with stilettos. Four inches of heels. Metallic black in color,and very strappy.

"Ugh. It's giving my legs some serious pain. Why can't I go with trainers instead? They're a lot more uncomplicated."

"Women wear this all the time. Now enough of your complains. Here,put this on your head and balance it." Tora handed her a very thick book and placed it on top of her head.

Rima bit her lip in frustration. Being a real woman was a lot harder than she imagined. And being a model would mean twice the amount of stilettos and make-up. But it was her dream and she was traveling towards it now, she wasn't just about to give up just because of cosmetics and high whole afternoon,they practiced,time and time again. Rima would make a mistake but she would double her efforts and it would pay off. Tora had been completely patient and understanding. She was even pleased that Rima coped up with everything in a small amount of time.

The night of the Party came at last and they were doing some last minute preparations.

"A small re-touch of this. And that. We need to curl your hair again. It's starting to get messy.." Tora mumbled as her hands worked her magic on Rima.

There was a light knock on the door. "Hey,are you done yet? Rima,I haven't seen you all day. Tora said I wasn't allowed. Now,can I?" Shiki's voice came from the closed doorway.

Rima's eyes widened a little. She was surprised by his voice maybe because she hadn't heard of it the whole day either.

"Tora's almost done. Just wait for me on the stairs I'll follow." Rima said.

She heard his faded footsteps.

"We're done." Tora sighed smugly at her work. "You look stunning." She said and left the room.

"Thank you Tora!" She called after her.

Then she examined herself and checked. She allowed a small smile escape and she walked out. Unto the descending stairs.

― ― ― ― ― ― x

"Hey man." Takuma suddenly came out from nowhere.

"Ichijo! I thought you were not gonna show up." Senri joked but gave him a one-armed hug.

"Yeah.. but I decided to give you a lift in my Limo. Not that you have hardships in vehicle.. I just wanted to be a gentleman tonight."

Senri grinned at him. "That's good. Rima's almost done. She'll be here any minute."

Takuma nodded,agog. "Great. I can't wait."

Both men waited at the end of the stairs,patiently.

Then they heard Rima's echoing footsteps approaching.

They looked up.

Senri's eyes glanced at her,expecting her baggy clothes. But he had to look twice because what he saw wasn't what he could comprehend.

And he felt his mouth open,his eyes bulge and his heart pounding. Hid Adam's apple was beating so hard on his throat. She was so beautiful. It was heart breaking.

Rima ascended from the stairs with a quite graceful walk. A look of embarrassment on her blushing face.

Then she stopped in front of them. Her heart accelerated. Shiki was so handsome.. He was breath-taking.

"Wow..doesn't she look-" Takuma mumbled incoherently

"gorgeous.." Shiki finished,blinking to check if the goddess was still there.

Rima gave them a smirk. "You may see me like this but you have no idea that it itches in a lot of place. and make-up is my worst nightmare. "

The two guys continued to gawk at her and she punched them on the torso.

"Hello??! let's get going?" She demanded.

She took out her hand and both guys reached one hand. Rima was confused on who to hold.

"Excuse me. I'm HER escort because I'M HER HUSBAND." Shiki interjected and spoke coldly.

Takuma rolled his eyes. "A fake husband,correction. and there's nothing wrong if I'd be Rima's escort for tonight. for a change. I know it gets boring when your always paired up with Senri right Rima?"

Senri gave his friend a murderous glare. Rima was going to be his partner in the formal party and no Takuma Ichijo could argue with that.

"Well, for the time being I AM her legal husband maybe u can ask her out after six months but this time.. she's MINE." Shiki stepped forward and touched Rima's hand gently.

Takuma cleared his throat and inserted himself between them. "Dude. calm down. It's not bad if I borrow her from you during the party right? there's no reason for you to get mad,cause your not IN LOVE with her...RIGHT??!!" He asked furiously.

Shiki sighed and stared at Rima. "Who'd you choose?"

"Um.." Rima stuttered.

Then she smiled and shook her head. "I won't have any escort for tonight. I'll enjoy the party by myself. This is going to be fun." Then she started her way out the mansion and into the limousine. "Come on guys Kaname-senpai is waiting for us!"

Shiki and Takuma glared at each other.

"This is all your fault." They mumbled at the same time. Then they hurried inside the grand car. Shiki on Rima's right and Takuma on her left.

Oh boy..this is going to be a long night. Rima thought uncomfortably.

- - - - - x

A/N: How was it? This story is about to go into it's turning point. Meet the antagonist on the next chapter. BUt please tell me how this was.. please? [with a cherry on top] 33


	9. Marie Hinato

**A/N: hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Here's the next one and you'll finally know who this someone is. Enjoy this! :)**

**Love Decoy**

Chapter 9:Marie Hinato

They have arrived in Kaname's manor,everyone was wearing formal attires.

"Let's go."

"No, do you mind if Shiki and I talk Rima? You go ahead."

"uh,sure.. see ya." She left,a little suspicious.

Shiki and Takuma faced each other.

"Tell me, why are we so angry with each other?" Takuma asked.

"Maybe because you were trying to seduce my wife away from me?" Shiki hinted.

"Me? seduce? you have got to be kidding me." Takuma protested in disbelief.

"Then what are you doing? It's as if your competing for her attention too." Shiki asked. He needed to know.

There was silence,and Then:

"I like her." Takuma said very quietly.

"You-WHAT?!" Shiki's mouth dropped open. How? when? impossible.

"I guess I have a confession to make, actually, the only reason why I chose Rima to be your fake wife is because I wanted to get close to her. And I could see the opportunity,that If she would agree to be your wife, I would have a chance to see her, because your with her every time and I'm your best friend. I love her Senri. I really do."

Shiki stared at him,speechless. Then he suddenly felt something else. And his hand shook. But what shook them? anger? Jealousy? Fear? He didn't know.

"But..she's mine." Shiki argued.

"No she isn't and that's the truth. Five months from now, she'll be in Paris. She can never be yours. and you never loved her."

"But I like her- I admire her! she's.. I don't know. Like my sister.." Shiki mumbled. "What if I want her to? Not in a relationship maybe..but enough to fight for her too?"

Quite suddenly, Takuma offered his right hand and Shiki shook it,confused.

"Then may the best vampire win." Takuma smirked and walked away.

Shiki watched him go. He wasn't going to be beaten up.

- - - -x

The party was in full swing. Kaname-senpai was the host and all of the people were either dancing,walking or sitting on the table. while the waitrons served them cocktail foods.

"Fist of all,I would like to Thank everyone who made the effort of coming here. especially to the students in Cross Academy. And now is the time to introduce the pride of our Academy,but before that,I would like to give a small introduction. She studied in Paris, with a talent for designing clothes, She decided to come back here and study in Cross Academy, please help me welcome, Marie Hinato!"

Shiki's glass fell from his hand. His mouth wide open in shock.

Marie Hinato came up the stage elegantly. She was every bit as beautiful as Rima. She had platinum,straight blond hair, pink,high cheeks, a straight nose, and pout-y cute lips. She was only half Asian.

"Thank you everyone for your warm welcome. I feel very happy to be given this party. But I wouldn't delay this any further. Let's just enjoy and have fun! have a good evening!" She gave a small bow and polite applause followed.

Kaname grinned and He and Marie went down the stage,talking.

Shiki was craning his neck for the girl. Why now? why did she return? ugh. So much had changed since then. He could feel his heart beating fast. He have to go and talk to his ex-girlfriend. He stood up and excused himself. Then he followed Marie and grabbed her dragged her to a deserted area away from prying eyes.

"Shiki?" She exclaimed,her arms wrapped tenderly around his waist,He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I missed you."

- - - - x

Rima sat beside Takuma,Ruka and Kain. Craning her neck for any sign of Shiki.

"Wow. Marie came back. Never expected it to be her." Takuma murmured.

"Marie Hinato? who's she?" Rima asked pressingly.

Ruka stared at her friend warmly. "Marie studied in Paris as a fashion designer. She has a reputation. And she's really pretty too."

"Paris? fashion? Oh,wow.." Rima murmured,admiring.

Kain nodded in agreement.

Takuma coughed. Then mumbled something incoherent. But Rima could make out words like. "Nothing compared to Rima.."

"oh..there they are now! I'll go and get some more chocolate maybe Senri would like one. And I'd be honored to meet this Marie person. see ya later guys!" She waved and stood up.

"kay." They chorused.

"If only Rima knew about their past.." Kain murmured.

- - - x

Rima was having fun dipping her marshmallow into the chocolate fountain. When she had almost choked from greediness,she took that as a cue to stop and take tequila instead. He spotted Shiki with Marie,on a stool.

She decided to approach them and introduce herself.

"What have you been bothering at while I wasn't here?" Marie asked.

"Nothing extra ordinary. Mostly hunting Level E vampires and handling business as always."

Marie nodded. "I really missed you,you know." She caressed his hand.

Shiki smiled,allowing the contact. "I missed you more. That was the only reason why we broke up..Because we can't handle long-distance relationship..at all..."

"But now I'm back." Marie interjected. "Maybe we can give our relationship another shot."

Shiki sighed. "I don't really know.. I mean, I love you but.." _This is complicated_,Shiki thought. He was scratching his hair. How could he explain that his feelings lessened? She was going to kill him.

"But what?" Marie asked,exasperated at his near-refusal.

"HEY GUYS!" Rima's loud voice disturbed them. They both looked up,frustrated. And they leaned away from each other.

"Oh,hi. Rima." Shiki managed a crude smile. He was a little relived at her intervention.

"Rima? Hey,I'm Marie Hinato." She took out a hand. Rima stared at it before remembering Tora's manner lesson.

_"When introduced to someone,especially to a girl,shake their hand and give them a kiss on the cheek. It would increase the chances for a girl to like you better. they would feel totally at ease to be your friend because of your warmth."_

Rima smiled as brightly as she could,shook Marie's hand and pecked her cheek briefly.

"It's nice to meet you,Marie."

Marie looked struck at the sudden action but took no notice and smiled brighter. "Why don't you join Shiki and I? we were just talking."

"Kay."

"Rima,there's chocolate on your teeth. that is so embarrassing." Shiki whispered through clenched teeth towards her.

Rima's cheeks turned beet red and took a napkin and wiped it vigorously on her teeth. Gross.

"Is it still there?" She showed her teeth to him.

Shiki gulped and looked away. "err, no. it's okay now.."

Rima relaxed and sat confidently again.

Marie stared at the pale girl,amused at her lack of table manners but still, she had Shiki in front of her,she couldn't care less about the girl. Though she was a little pissed that Rima interrupted their talk.

Takuma arrived then and Marie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Why couldn't she have some alone-time with her ex boyfriend?!

"Hey guys. It's great to see you again Marie. Do you mind if I join you? so that we'll be four like a double-date?"

"I don't mind." Marie lied and shot him a fake smile.

Takuma sensed that but took no notice.

Shiki took small shots of tequila to ease the tension. Takuma would be spilling the beans any minute now..he could sense it.

"Marie..I think your a little late about this but.. Rima here is Shiki's wife.." Takuma spoke.

Shiki could feel himself burn red. Why did Takuma have to ruin it now? why??

Marie raised a perfect eyebrow. "Oh? congratulations." She smiled meekly. but hurt was in her eyes.

"Thank you." Rima replied,smiling.

Shiki couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and dragged Marie in an empty guest room.

"Excuse us." His voice was controlled.

- - - x

"Shiki's really weird.. " Rima observed after they left.

Takuma smiled uneasily. "Err,yeah.." He have to avoid the topic. " I'll just go get some booze..want one?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at him,suspicious. "Sit down."

Takuma sighed and took his seat.

"Now tell me, who is that Marie Hinato. and what is her connection with MY HUSBAND."

Takuma's brows furrowed,but he started to tell the tale.

- - - -x

"Where are you taking me?" Marie demanded of him,trying to loosen his grab on her arm,but not succeeding nonetheless.

"I have to explain." He spoke through his teeth. He needed to find a far room. away from prying eyes.

"Explain? Ichijo did that for you. So your married huh? congratulations on that I hope your life would be perfect now that you have Rima." She snapped angrily,tears were dribbling on her cheeks now.

"You don't know anything yet." He said,speaking calmly. Wiping her tears with his finger.

Shiki found a door,he opened it,then they entered.

- - - x

"WHAT?! I didn't know. Jesus! Why didn't Shiki tell me he had some past love life or something?" Rima exclaimed so loudly that people sitting nearest to her shushed them.

Takuma sweat dropped. "He doesn't wish to tell you. He doesn't even know Marie was coming back. But he loved her of course. and He even told me He'd marry her after this fake marriage..That he'd be flying to Paris with you and he'll find her there. Looks like he just saved a plane ticket. She came back.."

He was practically babbling by now and he didn't notice Rima's angered expression that led to something else. Her eyes moistened but didn't spill. Then her knuckles were clenched. It was as if her heart dropped to her feet.

"Takuma,we need to find them..who knows what they're doing. She can't drink his blood!" Rima murmured,standing up and dragging him with her.

"But Rima,shouldn't we give them privacy?!" He said,stopping her in the middle of the crowd,looking angry himself

- - - x

"So let me get this straight, you,were betrothed to Ruka, But then you didn't want to so you married Rima Touya instead. and this fake marriage will last for?"

"Six months."

Marie stared at him numbly. "I believe you now. but if anything else would happen. I will hold you responsible. I can't lose you like this Senri, I'm going to break." She started crying again.

Shiki hugged her to his chest. Comforting her.

"Marie,I was wondering if.. your thirsty?"

She looked up.

"Yes,I want you now."

"Yes." He agreed. and he lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her.

- - - x

"Takuma will you stop being an idiot!" Rima scolded. She felt so frustrated, angry,cheated-on,stupid,and partly in love.

She was gonna lose.

"I told you no!" He barked.

"But I- I need to do something! what about me?" She spoke through stiff lips, searching door to door.

"Why would you intervene? He's nothing to you! You don't love each other! Let them be." He said and grasped her shoulders back to the crowd.

"No!" Rima fought back. "Let me go! Don't you dare give me commands. If you want to go then go! But I'm going to find them because..because.." She bit her lip and one tear escaped.

She suddenly have THE EPIPHANY. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to burst it out.

"He's like my big brother.."

Takuma stared at her for a moment,at the girl she loved,before nodding and leading her to the door.

- - - x

Marie was so dizzy. Shiki may have stopped sipping her blood but they were sharing kisses after kisses. and she couldn't breathe right at all.

BAM! The door opened.

They broke away.

It was that Rima girl again! and that annoying Takuma.

Marie wanted to slap the door in their faces.

Shiki blinked and stared at Rima apologetically.

Rima's body was heating up angrily. ..KISSING!!!!!

"Sorry,wrong room. We were supposed to make out but it seems someone beat us here." Rima apologized,sounding stiff and cold.

"Make out?" Takuma whispered to her,puzzled.

"Excuse us." Rima grabbed his arm and they walked a few distance away from the room before Rima slammed her body to Takuma's. fresh tears spilling over her again.

"Takuma,I know this might be some stupid request..but,will you kiss me?" She knew this was wrong. It was very wrong indeed, but she was willing to risk it,so long as Shiki would feel what she felt while back. The throbbing pain,threatening to break her.

Takuma stared at her,astonished. He could see that she need to feel some love after all the things Shiki did to her. and YES yes! he wanted to kiss the girl he loved.

"I thought you'd never ask.." He grinned and slammed his mouth into hers with ardent heat.

_shiki will see us here. and if he does, he will feel the hurt I felt!_ Rima thought.

- - - x

"We need to find them!" Shiki said, he was so guilty about this, not explaining the right things to everyone.

"No need." Marie murmured. Then pointed to a direction.

Shiki looked at where she pointed and saw Rima and Takuma,very entangled that their bodies counted as one.

They were kissing.

He could feel his heart drop beneath the floor.

**A/n: Please review! xDD**


	10. Complicated

**A/N: Um,*uses pillow as shield* is it safe now? Okay. Hello guys! And I'm sorry if I did break your hearts last chapter. I have to. So that you'll enjoy the rest of this. Meh, I know you really hate me right now. (please don't!). Here's my reply to all my reviewers! Gosh, thank you for reviewing nonetheless.**

**Babyviolin – haha. Yes, everyone does. And here's the next update. Enjoy this!**

**PurebloodPrincess97 – Thank you! And I assure you there'll be more of them. XD**

**shikixxrima - *grabs pillow to shield myself* gahh!! Please don't hate me. Hate is a strong word. :/ I promise it'll turn out okay. It's bound to have ups and downs. so.. yeah, thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**KatiE-lUvs-mcr – yep. From the bible ;) Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this! XD**

**redhairxblondie. - haha. She is a drab. Lolz. Please enjoy this and I'm sorry if last chap was a cliff-hanger.**

**SaKuRa-cHaN41 – Thank you! Here's the next chap! **

** – haha. You've got to find out for yourself. Anyhoo, enjoy this!**

**Anninha Black – aw. Thank you! And I'm still in stoke mode when you wanted it translated. Of course you can! Enjoy this!**

**Hellopanda23 – ahh. Hehe that's okay! About your question, it's a brotherly/sisterly love not from their blood or anything. Just something mutual that turns into something else (spoiler!) lols. Enjoy this!**

**Hellopanda23 – haha. She did indeed. Enjoy this and thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiwby – haha she is a **. lolz. Don't worry. Rima's got many schemes up her sleeve. That's the reason why she was a rebel here in the first place. Thanks for reviewing,Enjoy this!**

**So guys, this chap here is about their reaction. This isn't much. (boring even) but I think this bit here is important so that a little truth could be stretched-out somehow. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten : Complicated**

"Rima!" Shiki yelled,running towards them and forcing them to break free.

But they remained persistent and hugged each other more tightly.

Marie tapped him on the back. "Er, I guess we should leave them alone. Come on Shiki.." She took his hand and led him back to the crowd who was oblivious to their disappearance.

"Fine." Shiki said, but it was cold,and furious.

When their footsteps faded Rima broke away.

"is he gone?" She mumbled breathlessly.

"yes." Takuma nodded and smiled at her. That was his first kiss. "Thank you..for that."

Rima smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "And Thank YOU for granting my request. It looks like it thawed him out of his senses. It should do the trick. He's probably swelling inside."

"Why don't we go back? they might get suspicious."

"Kay."

They returned to their seats, Shiki's eyes throwing daggers at them,stalking Rima in every move she made. Although they were far from each other, She could feel his heated stare on her back. She tried to ignore it.

- - - x

"I guess I'll see you again soon Shiki, I'll come and visit you." Marie whispered.

"Yes.." Shiki agreed, though he only heard half of what she said, his ears were listening on the other conversation,Rima and Takuma's.

- - - x

"Thank you again Takuma, I'd never know what to do if you were not there earlier." Rima smiled.

He smiled back and ruffled her new hair-do. "Your welcome. Hey,and if he ever hurt you again,call a friend,and I'll be there okay?"

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks. Good night."

"Good night Rima." He left with his limousine.

- - - x

"Shiki! Oi,Shiki!"

"huh? Did you s-say something?" His eyes finally focused on Marie. _Is there something going on between them? Why was she hugging him and kissing him all of a sudden?_

Marie sighed and turned behind her,to look who Shiki was staring at. Rima was sitting on a garden bench,waiting for them to end their conversation so that She could go home.

"Oh. Yeah, Rima.. guess I'll see you tomorrow? She's really impatient you know? I just want to knock that stupid rebel face out of her." Marie whispered her voice full of contempt and dislike.

Shiki glared. "She's not doing anything towards you."

"Oh,I know. It's just that..it's very clear in her face that she likes you."

Shiki almost choked. "w-what?!"

"Nothing. see you. Love you." Marie kissed both his cheeks and on the lips, then walked away.

Shiki took that as a cue to go towards Rima. He sighed and gathered his guts.

- - - x

Rima saw him approach her. She gave her most EVIL look.

"Er, hi."

"Oh,glad you remembered me." She retorted and glared at him.

Shinji arrived and drove them back to Shiki's mansion.

Rima didn't miss the fact that they were sitting three feet from each other.

"So She's back huh? your coochy-coochy girlfriend?" Rima snapped,glaring at the dark tinted windows. Shinji glanced at the rear view mirror. and he could sense argument in the air.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Shiki answered back,forced calm.

"Oh,really? Then why did you try to break Takuma and I up while we were making out? NOW,THAT IS SO NOT your business." She huffed.

Shiki glared at her at the exact moment Rima did to him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" They yelled at each other,at the exact same time.

"Ugh! Listen to me, You embarrassed me in front of Takuma! Let me get this straight,buddy: It is not your business if I kiss anyone I like. Just because you're THE SENRI SHIKI,SON OF RIDO KURAN doesn't mean you have every authority in my life!"

"WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING! WHILE MARIE AND I WERE TALKING,LOOK WHO BARGED INSIDE THE ROOM AND USED SARCASM! MIGHTY RIMA THE REBEL AND HER SIDEKICK TAKUMA! GOOD JOB, IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED IT ALL. BARGED INTO OUR BUSINESS,STICKING YOUR NOSE OUT TO US! IT WAS YOU WHO BARGED IN,IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

By now, they were yelling so high, that Shinji had the urge to cover his ears, or listen to really loud music, or just leave them alone. It was a good thing they were inside the front gates of the mansion now. To get himself out fast, the speedometer turned to 120.

"YOU WERE NOT TALKING! YOU WERE KISSING HER SENSELESS!"

"SO WHAT?! I'M A MAN AND THAT'S WHAT THEY DO TO THEIR GIRLFRIENDS."

"THANK YOU FOR CLEARING THAT UP. SO WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR WIFE!!"

"AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR HUSBAND BUT YOU GO RUNNING OFF TO DARLING TAKUMA AND STARTED SNOGGING HIM LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW!"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE KISSING MARIE!"

"THAT'S IT,IS IT? REVENGE? WELL, HA! I WASN'T AFFECTED ONE BIT."

Shinji bowed at them,asking for permission to leave but no one seem to hear him. He left the car and ran inside the mansion. Leaving them,arguing so loud. They were totally oblivious to the world, they were arguing in the huge porch now. and they were seven feet apart,looking crossly at each other,making no move to go inside the mansion.

Rima's head was bursting with anger, she wanted to crash everything and break his stupid face for being such an imbecile. For not noticing.

but noticing what?

Shiki was panting,angry breaths. He was frustrated and furious and upset.. What did he ever do that earned him Rima's ire?

"Listen, why don't we talk this over calmly? If I ever did something wrong.. why don't you tell me and I'll apologize." Shiki said, after the longest silence.

Rima glared at her folded hands on her lap. "Why don't you go figure it out with your darling Marie? after all you loved her senseless that's enough for her to start making out with you again!"

Shiki stared at her sharply. "WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY TOWARDS HER? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE DID ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU JUST MET HER!"

"THAT'S THE POINT! MARIE'S EXISTENCE! SHE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Both started to shout again, it broke their control.

"WHAT EVERYTHING ARE YOUR TRYING TO SAY? WILL YOU PLEASE ELABORATE ON THAT? SOMETIMES i JUST DON'T GET YOU! HERE YOU ARE WITH YOUR IRE, AND HERE I AM TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS AS TO WHY YOU'RE SO ANGRY. WHAT IS WRONG,RIMA!"

She fell silent. She doesn't want to admit the jealousy..at all. because she wasn't sure that it was what she felt. So she went to her perceptive.

" Look, if you'd examine it like this: imagine you and your darling Marie-"

"Will you stop using sarcasm against her?!" Shiki demanded,cutting her off.

"Fine. when that twit would-"

"Rima!"

"OKAY! when MARIE would start kissing you all over the place, she's going to make everyone suspicious about our real relationship. It seems that marriage slipped from your mind. You have forgotten that WE are legally married, and everyone know that we're married. Imagine them seeing you get intimate towards Marie. What will they think? That's right. Adultery,or something closer to that, and you'll get into trouble. serious trouble. Did you get the logic Senri?"

He seems to be thinking hard about this cause he was frowning.

"Yes,of course. I wouldn't be tackless and make out with her all over the place. I'm not a careless person. But thank you for the concern I still don't get the connection why you broke us apart and you were acting like the jealous woman.. wait- you aren't jealous are you?"

Rima stared at him angrily. Technically,her ire hasn't passed yet.

"READ MY LIPS SHIKI, I AM NOT JEALOUS! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ASSUMING SOMETHING THAT IS NEVER INEVITABLE!"

"OKAY! OKAY! JUST CALM DOWN!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" She shrieked.

"YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN PERSON IN THE ENTIRE PLANET!"

"WELL THANK YOU FOR NOTICING,YOU WON A PRIZE."

Shiki blinked at her, anxious for her outbursts that wasn't even about their MAIN subject.

"Rima." Shiki took small steps towards her,gradually checking whether it was alright. It seemed okay because he made it in front of her alive.

"You need to tell me why you were acting like that a while back.. I already know the logic, but tell me.." He placed a hand on her cheek and gave her the full impact of his silver blue eyes.

"What this here." He pointed to her heart. "feels."

Rima stared at his sudden interrogation. Should she tell him?

NOO!!

Okay, she won't tell.. but..

"Well, it just seem weird for me to see you like that Senri.. you're like a big brother you know?" She smiled a little sheepish towards him. he wasn't a brother! her heart scolded. she tried to ignore it.

He smiled and nodded. Then he suddenly remembered his conversation with takuma. They were competing for her attention. Takuma,as her lover perhaps and him? he surely didn't known what he was fighting for. All he knew was that he couldn't loose to Takuma.

"I feel the same way Rima, you're like my little sister who's just too stubborn and all." Yes, that was enough for now. He wasn't sure if that was what he really felt but his mind was filled with Marie.

Shiki retraced the past conversation.. What if he wanted Rima too? not in a relationship,of course.. but enough that he also wanted her attention? what would that be called? This was starting to get complicated!

Rima's heart fell when she saw his eyes earnestly. saying she was like his sister. that was all she is to him. a sister. She could feel her eyes moisten a little. But his hand was still on her cheek,his thumb rubbing on the corner of her lips. And she didn't want to cry anymore. She was such a baby at this.

"I do realize Rima, that your one of the people I can't live without."

He leaned in towards her and kissed her forehead,then bade her goodnight.

She followed his retreating back with her eyes. and it was filled with fresh tears.

**A/n: How was it? Lol. Since I couldn't take the suspense anymore I decided to give you a spoiler.. okay, so.. here it goes.. -snatches pillow- Marie is going to live in Shiki's mansion from now on too. You'll know why on the next chap! Gah! I better run for my life now. Okay, ta-ta!**


	11. Crap Much

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again! thanks for all my lovely reviewers for their kind words(: here's the next chap. please enjoy.**

Chapter 11: crap much

Rima woke up at the moon beams,caressing her face. She slightly moved an inch and realized something wet on her cheeks. She dabbed on them and recognized her tears,dried.

A person moved beside her. Shiki.

Then yesterday's argument came back to her. They weren't exactly on the best terms but at least they were on speaking terms. She felt really confused about what she felt right now all though it as quite evident on her actions.

The motto "action speaks louder than words" started to play on her head.

She tried to shake it off and rubbed her eyes from fatigue. Today she was going to be the rebel-type again. Baggy everything. and attitude? ha! her rebel atitude is going to be reserved for Marie Hinato.

Shiki stirred and yawned.

"Rima?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Ohayo." He was smiling sleepily at her.

She smiled at the effort. "Ohayo."

- - - x

"Are you okay? you seem tired from..yesterday." He observed while they ate their breakfast. matching blood juice.

"I'm great." She managed a smirk. She knew the 'yesterday' he meant was not the party at all.

"How's your throat?" He asked.

She laughed. She was right,he was aking about their LITTLE argument last night. She vaguely remembered them shouting around the place.

"It's okay. didn't get much as a sore at all. how's yours?" She couldn't help a grin his way.

He nodded. "same."

There was silence. It was kind of an awkward silence. One where you didn't know where to proceed next to. Then she heard him sigh.

"Marie is going to live with us from now on." Shiki's brows furrowed, concerned of her reaction. Afraid that she'll start shouting like yesterday.

"Lovely." Rima's voice was very acidic.

"Don't be like that.. I'm sure you two will get along fine. She'll be staying here as long as she finds an apartment." Shiki explained.

"Us? get along?" Rima laughed skeptically.

"I'm sure we'll be like sisters." there was a voice who piped in.

They both turned and saw Marie,standing there like a beautiful statue. White blond hair,tall,green her luggage.

Shiki stood up and carried her coat for her.

Rima rolled her eyes. Oh,yes. Marie staying in the house is going to make everything so happy here. Oh,joy.

She ignored the arrival and continued to eat her unfinished food.

"Hey Rima!" Marie called out, a slight annoyance in her voice. Insulted that she didn't greet her.

"Oh,hey! didn't notice you." Rima gave a fake wave. "so you're moving in huh? I'm sure this place would..um, brighten up when there's another soul in here."

_More like decay especially when you give them crabby glares like an old woman._Rima thought.

Marie smirked at her then hugged Shiki tightly. Giving Rima a glare when Shiki didn't notice. Rima ignored it.

"So,where will I move to?" She asked Shiki.

" The rooms in the attic or cellar will do for you." Rima gave her a warm smile.

Shiki's shocked eyes traveled towards the girls. He said,get along! now they're using sarcasm towards each other.

"I'm sorry? did you say something Rima? I had become deaf for a minute. will you say that again?"

Rima's face was like she could eat a human any minute. "It would be a better world if you'd remain deaf forever." She mumbled out Marie's ear-shot but Shiki could hear her.

"Rima!" Shiki glared.

"I'm done eating. call me if you need me." She rose and strutted upstairs without so much as a glance to Marie.

When Rima was gone Marie grimaced. "Well that was nice. It went well."

Shiki chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Just don't hit her nerve because you'll regret it if you do. Rima's a tough woman."

"I can be tough..for you." She smiled.

- - - x

Rima's knuckles were clenched very tightly from pressure. Oh, that girl is going to be her target!

The moment she sat with them on the party Rima knew at once she was going to be a major threat. Ugh!

She need to plan things.. be a tough cookie and be a rebel. She digged something below her bed and pulled her box of pockeys. and then, there were also gum containers. Perfect.

Clothes? check.

Attitude? Check.

Props? Check.

_Oh, Marie, we'll see who doesn't go clambering out this mansion after Auntie Rima give you a dose of your own medicine_.

She reached for her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello,Takuma?" There was a sly grin on her voice.

- - - x

Shiki and Marie were in the living room,huddled on a love seat,watching some movie.

Rima was running while going down. making her steps as noisy as possible,on purpose.

Marie glared at the noise. "Ugh, she's so annoying."

Shiki shrugged.

"hey love birds." Rima greeted and took a seat on a bean bag.

"So.. how's it here? is your move successful in the cellar?" Rima inquired.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm moving in with Shiki. so you can go gather all your things out of OUR bedroom."

She grinned evilly.

"Why you-!"

Rima's mouth dropped. Then she snapped it shut. She wasn't going to give in to Marie's taunts. She needs to be tough. Who cares if she can't share Shiki's bedroom? It's not like the whole world revolves around it. Pfft. Although she was going to miss her vampire pillow.. not that she'd say anything about that. Marie is such an evil witch.

"Shiki?" Rima turned to him,expecting him to argue with Marie.

But to her dismay, Shiki shook his head. "I'm sorry Rima, I'll ask Shinji to move you to the best guest room though."

She was about to boil. the nerve of those two!

The doorbell rang.

Rima grinned and opened it. "TAKUMA!!" She exclaimed and hugged him super tight that he started to choke.

"Er, Rima!" He protested.

She let go of him and took his hand,dragging him inside. "Come and have a seat first before we go.."

Shiki and Marie peeked at them.

"You're going out Rima?" Shiki asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Oh,yes. Takuma and I will have a DATE."

Shiki scowled.

Marie laughed and eyed her clothes up and down. "A date,huh?"

The girl was totally nuts,as Marie's eyes strolled to her clothes, from her bean-bag on the head, black and white skull shirt, and baggy shorts with high-cut sneakers. She was so foolish.

Marie grimaced at her.

Rima stuck her tongue out at her.

"We'll be back later.." Rima said,already dragging Takuma on the door. "Well maybe later than later." She gave a last smirk before closing the door.

Marie shrugged and continued to watch the movie. Enjoying Shiki's arm around her waist.

But Shiki felt uneasy, his eyes kept strolling outside the window.

- - - x

"Wow, that girl is living in there,huh?" Takuma asked. They were in his car, driving casually on a street.

"Yep. and it's going to be a nightmare. So I think I'll start hanging out with you a lot more.. I hope it won't bother you so much." Rima bit her lip.

"That's okay." Takuma ,he didn't mind all.

"So where are we going Mr. Ichijo? I heard there's this really cool ice cream parlor down the road." Rima said enthusisatically.

Takuma smiled. "Sure."

The best thing about Rima? was her bubbly attitude.

- - - -x

"I'll pick strawberry. It's the best flavor in the world!" She announced at the cashier.

"Er,Okay." The cashier smiled while sweat-dropped.

Shiki paused. "I think vanilla is the best flavor Rima."

"No, It's strawberry!"

"No, It's vanilla!"

"Strawberry!"

"Vanilla!"

"Strawberry!"

"Vanilla!"

"Straw-"

"Okay,enough. how about this? We order the opposite, You Rima,will have Vanilla and I will have strawberry so that we could taste the other flavors?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Three minutes later, they sat in a stool and ate their ice cream.

"This isn't bad..I mean, Vanilla's okay." Rima mumbled in between licks.

Takuma laughed. "I told you so."

She grimaced.

"What?"

"It's just that.. this vanilla color reminds me of that twat's hair."

"Who?" Takuma raised an eyebrow.

"Marie."

"Oh.." Takuma averted her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. We could get you strawberry.."

Rima laughed. "That's okay.. there are other things related to vanilla.."

"Rima, I think we need to talk about yesterday."

Silence.

Rima wanted to avoid this conversation but she knew it would pop out any minute. And now it did. Her heart was pounding loud and fast.

"How did he take it? when we..kissed in front of them?"

Rima pretended to check her cone. "He didn't take it good. we actually yelled like horses last night it was terrifying.."

Takuma took her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? In fact, I should say it cause I took advantage of you last night. all because I saw him kissing Marie and I wanted him to.. feel.. bad."

"I understand. you can abuse me anytime you want. I'm your friend." Takuma mocked and rubbed her thumb at the back of her hand.

Rima squinted her eyes at him. "I do have a favor Takuma. You know, as a friend, this is really totally,abusive..but. when They're around could we pretend to be like..." Rima paused. Not sure if she could continue about this.

"a very sweet and passionate couple?" He hinted.

Rima smiled sheepishly. "something like that. just for them! Don't take it seriously okay?"

"Okay." He smiled. _May the best vampire win,Shiki._

- - - x

"Where are we going?" Marie asked,a little irritated that Shiki had disturbed their moment in the couch.

"we're also going out." Shiki said,changing his clothes. Something is going to happen sooner or later. He really have a bad feeling of those two going out.

_Takuma,where are you taking Rima, you bustard. She doesn't realize your head over heels for her!!_

Marie was confused but obeyed him.

Soon enough, they were driving in the city fast.

"Where are we going Shiki? you look so anxious about something." Marie commented,staring at him suspiciously.

He ignored her for a while.. looking for some signs of them anywhere.. somewhere. just let them be seen,he fervently prayed.

And then he saw Takuma and Rima walk out of an ice cream parlor. Talking happily at each other while heading at their parked car.

"Ice cream parlor!" Shiki exclaimed and halted to a stop in a parking space.

"Shiki!" Marie called after him. Too late, he bolted out of the door and unto the happy couple.

"hey guys!" Shiki greeted. Ugh,damn he was such an idiot right now. One second he went running anxious as to what might happen but now that he's in front of them he doesn't know what to say.

"Shiki?!" They said together.

Then in one motion, takuma's hand slid to her waist to grasp her firmly beside his body.

"What are you doing here?" Rima demanded.

"Ugh.. I just wanted to have ice cream.." Clammy hands. Gosh, he was such an idiot. and his eyes couldn't look away from takuma's hand,grasping Rima's waist. He need to do something about that.

"Rima, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shiki grabbed her hand.

"What?" Rima hissed when they were far.

"What will everyone think? we are married remember?" He whispered. Good thinking,Shiki. you found some reason somehow! He congratualted himself a little.

"I know. don't act like an ass. Shiki. We weren't making out or anything. Wait, why are you here?" Rima demanded again,her eyes suspicious.

"I.. mind your own business!" He snapped back.

Marie dragged both of them back to takuma. The girl was so annoying.

"How about if all four of us have double dates? Let's go hang out in an Amusement park." She suggested.

All three of them stared at each other,pondering.

A/N: How was it? REVIEW! I want to hear from you!:D


	12. The Greeneyed monster

**Chapter Twelve: Green-eyed monster**

**Rima's POV**

"That's really not a bad idea guys..since we're all out here and all.. I guess we should just hang." I murmured,in a bubbly way.

Shiki stared at me. But I knew it wasn't because of what I said. He was simply.. staring

And Takuma had forced his hand on mine, playing loyally as the pretended-boyfriend. Now I know where Shiki's eyes are. On our tangled hands.

Marie smiled my way but it was sly as ever. "Good. Now let's go and have some fun!"

We decided to ride in Shiki's car. And everyone was silent as he drove. Marie was on the front seat. While Takuma and I were stuck at the back. It didn't matter though cause Takuma understood what my stare meant.

We decided to play it up..just a little.

"Takuma,my hands ache. can you release them for a while?" I gave a wink his way when Shiki didn't see. And Takuma caught up.

"I'm sorry Rima, will it be better if I kiss it?" He said in a coochy-cooch voice. Excellent!

"yes please. I'd love that." I stiffled the laughter that I was sure would come.

I was right! aha! Shiki was looking at his rearview mirror,his brows furrowed in concern.

"Or maybe I could massage it for you." Takuma suggested.

I giggled. "Thats sweet of you Takuma.." I,over-exaggeratedly placed my arm on his chest,burying my face in there. Smelling him. Gosh, he smells so good.

Takuma patted my hair. And I knew it was the signal that meant Shiki was staring at us more than often.

I heard Marie say: "ew."

And I muffled my laugh in his chest. But we shook from laughter,silently.

When I broke away.. I saw Marie's left hand reach for Shiki's right. And she held it. woo! pay time? not yet, it was still MY TIME.

"Do you know, I heard about a car accident from the news." I spoke louder than my range.

"Oh,really? why did the car accident happen?" Takuma raised an eyebrow,interested and curious about my next plan.

"Oh,nothing.. it was just about some stupid COUPLE WHO COULDN'T TAKE THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER WHILE DRIVING. and the driver was distracted from his stupid girlfriend and they became a total pretzel in a tree. such a sad but cautionary story.." I was blabbing by now but I didn't care because I saw Shiki's hand break away from Marie's the moment he realized I hit them with my words.

Marie glared at me. I smiled back as sweetly as I could.

I glanced at the rearview mirror and Shiki was forcing himelf not to laugh. By now he must have realized I was like some over-protective little sister. Because that was all I am to him anyway. A SISTER. I broke away from his gaze and played with Takuma's hand to distract me from crying again.

- - - x

"Roller coaster?" I proposed to them after we were awed at the beauty of the park.

"Okay!" Takuma exclaimed and both of us ran to the ticket booth to pay.

"I want to be on a carrousel" I heard Marie murmur to Shiki.

"Please. Don't be ridiculous,you're ruining the fun." I muttered at her.

"What would you know? at least I'm not a stuck-up,bitch,trying hard for Shiki's attention. I own him." She whispered in my ear softly.

"You got that wrong babe. He knows who owns him but he won't admit who. and it might be ME." I whispered back heatedly and ran towards Takuma. Unto the entrance of the giant green roller coaster. It was like some green-eyed monster.

I looked back and Shiki and Marie seem to have followed us. They paid for their tickets and sat behind us at the coaster.

They started to buckle up the seats and I couldn't help the grin on my face. It was coercion. Adrenaline was flowing in my system actively now. I'm going to love this!

Takuma laughed.

"She's such a drama queen." He pointed to Marie behind us.

I turned,and sure enough, she was hypervintilating in panic. "This thing is so smelly! and, the seat belt is starting to rust on my clothes. This is so disgusting! and my hair, I know this'll be ruined.."

I knelt on my knees,grinning more than ever like Christmas had gone sooner.

"You are such a baby,you sound as if your a stray dog like a bitch you are,bitch." It just went out of my mouth. I didn't care if I wasn't careful. I was proud of myself for doing that. The girl's green eyes were as wide as marbles,and her cheeks were flushed from anger. Ah,excellent. wasn't provoking her my whole point(and mission)? and who would freakin' care if she was provoked?

Oh..right, Shiki. I forgot about him. But I didn't miss his glower on my way.

"Stop that Rima. you're acting very rude." St. Shiki scolded me.

I rolled my eyes at him. having an authorative voice NEVER work with me. "Suite yourself."

"Please sit properly. This ride is going to start in half a minute." The guy in-charge warned me.

I sat back,smirking,proud of myself.

"How's that?" I asked Takuma proudly.

"Great. you brought her down with your eyes closed."

The ride started and it was the best feeling,ever! My adrenaline didn't fail. Though I didn't shriek out of fear, I hollered

"This is fun!!" At the top of my lungs before the ride went full speed ahead and I was at the edge of my seat.

I heard Marie's shriek of horror and then it was over.

"wasn't that fun,eh,Takuma?" I chained our hands.

"it was. but can we have a seat for a while? I think someone's turning purple.." He muttered and stared at Shiki who was half-carrying Marie on his arms. I mimicked him and gaped.

I laughed out loud. Marie. hahaha! just look at her clothes, dirty rust from the metal bars stained her white blouse, and her hair, her oh-so-vanilla-colored-shiny-blond-locks were everywhere. It stuck out in all direction. Poor girl. Good thing I had my bean bag on. I had the sudden urge to go dancing around and yelling. "hahaha! You look like an idiot!" while pointing my finger on her.

Takuma laughed with me.

"Give me a minute. I think I'm gonna vomit." Marie complained. closing her eyes.

Shiki patted her back and muttered consoling words.

I was so impatient. I huffed and crossed my shoulders.

"This is a really good way to hang in a park. wait for someone to vomit for like.. forever!" Rima exclaimed sarcastically.

"Rima!" St. Shiki striked again.

"Don't worry.. she's actually too numb from the ride to feel sorry for someone. Oh,wait. it's not from the ride. It's actually how she was brought up. numb. right Rima?" Marie smirked a little.

"Ugh." I looked away from her,fighting the sudden impulse to kick a stone on her face or just kick her myself.

"Wanna ride in the carrousel Takuma?" I asked. anything to get away from here.

He smiled at me. It was great that I thought of diversion.. or a fight was likely to commence.

"Let's go!" He dragged me happily to the round ride.

We paid for the ticket again and I chose to ride on a white horse while he sat behind me. That made my back glide unto his chest but I didn't mind one bit. no innuendoes,right?

"Did you see the look on her face,Takuma? She is such a bitch! I hate her so much!" I complained, and my hands tightened on the pole.

Takuma patted my back. "Yes, And it seem very oblivious to Shiki because he didn't notice his stupid girlfriend acting like a snake behind his back.."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." He was always the comforter.

He sighed. "I didn't do anything Rima. Although I wished you weren't that vulgar. It would make her hate you more.."

"I know. and that's my mission. Operation:Provoke."

"Just be careful. I know Marie, and she's really a pain in the butt..She uses every advantage she could to win. And she doesn't care who was hurt. as long as she came out of it successful. I know your tough and all. Just remember that I'm here.. and that before you'd come up of any plan, tell me so that I could be your alliance."

The carrousel began to move and many children were screaming in exultance.

"Thanks I'll remember that next time. You are such a good friend Takuma, I feel like I don't deserve to have you in my life at all."

He shook his head.

"We deserve each other.." He stared at my eyes. "As..friends." I heard some implication on his voice,some sadness in it.

Of course as friends. He IS my friend. a close friend.

- - - x

**Shiki'sPOV**

I started to get anxious again. Marie was lively as soon as they were gone. I had a feeling that she was pretending dizziness so that she could be with me alone.

She was a little bubbly. Pointing and suggesting rides that I was sure Rima would snort at and maybe even complain about being too 'girly-girl'.

"How about the revolving cups? they are so romantic!" She pulled my hand.

"Wait,Marie.."

"But why?" She whined.

I grabbed my hand back. Where were they? The carrousel must have long been finished. Why didn't they come back to us?

Rima? where are you?

"Shiki!" She almost yelled.

"Oh,sorry.. it's just that I'm really tired.. how about calling it a night and go home?" I proposed,my eyes searching for them anywhere.

Takuma,what are you planning now?

"Okay.. After all we're in one room now.." Marie smiled. I knew what she was suggesting. the sudden intimacy built up on her voice.

I ignored her. "Let's go find them.."

"My legs are sore! I'll wait for you in the car?" She said.

"Okay." I left her,and I was almost jogging like I was an a race track.

WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY?

Orange blond hair. nope. . not a sign at all.

I checked the carrousel but they were not there either.

"Shiki!"

"Rima!" I almost kissed the ground in relief. I took her hand involountarily. "where were you?"

"Just hanging with takuma."

I glared at him but ignored his crabby glare. "Oh. okay. How about we go home now? it's almost twilight."

"I'll take her home myself." Takuma spoke.

Good going buddy. I'm not going to give up on her either.

"Sorry. but she happens to live in my roof and I have curfews." I told them strictly.

"Curfew?" Rima asked in disgust.

"Yes."

"Since when?" She huffed angrily.

"Since now. C'mon!" I grabbed her hand towards the parking lot.

"Wait! at least let me say goodnight to him."

I rolled my eyes but allowed them.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her wink. why did she wink?

"Good night DEAR." was emphasizing the word dear. and I was confused by that.

"same to you." and Takuma just casually trailed his long fingers on her waist,gripped it,then pecked her on the lips for a short moment.

I looked away in disgust, my brows furrowing at the sight.

Seeing Takuma take advantage of her like that gave me the sudden impulse to smack something,hard.

A/N: Blaah. I hate Marie. LOL. so what dya guys think? I think this sucked. Please Review! if you love me please,please! (:


	13. Alone in The Night

**A/N: It's Taku again! And I would like to thank you guys! a million zillion times for reviewing and favorite-ing this one. Here's the next chap. I won't dissapoint you this time, It's a Shima chap (:**

**Chapter 13:Alone in the Night**

**Rima'sPOV**

My eyes weren't accustomed to blinking my irises hurt from the darkness. But I dragged my blanket to my forehead,and leaned my head on my immediate left. On my vampire pillow.

Oof!

I fell on my bum and was awake enough to feel the pain. Oh,right. I wasn't in Shiki's room anymore. This seem to have slipped on my mind. I peeped on the bed and found only pillows and blankets. No one else was with me. NO ONE.

Stupid,stupid!

And who started this pityful demise?

MARIE HINATO. that witch of a vampire hag. I picked myself off the floor and opened the lights. I don't think that I wanted to sleep anymore. I suppose some wine would do me good. I put on my robes and unlocked my door.

I creeped on the kitchen. Good no sign of anyone breathing.. I turned the lights on and sat myself on a stool,grabbing a strong drink on the process.

I took an immediate shot of booze and the sudden presence of it made my throat blaze in protest. I was such a masochist,I had to be.

Shiki. Shiki. you are such an idiot. Why did I ever fall for someone I vowed never to fall for? But this is irrational and I was too used to some wise people say love is irrational. This might be love then? gah.

I filled another glassful of vodka and was about to put it on my mouth when a strong hand stopped me. I looked up and looked away as fast as my eyes made contact with his.

"Oh,It's you." I mumbled and forced the drink on my mouth,slapping his hand away.

"Stop that." Shiki argued. He sat across from me. His chestnut hair wild from sleeping. What time was it? I didn't care.

His flannel-like pajamas made him less intimidating.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"we need to talk." He said and he confiscated the vodka bottle and my glass.

"Hey!" I grabbed it back but his long arm was lengthy. "We are talking,technically." I said my ire starting to burst.

"Why are you such a sadist? will you listen to me please?" He pleaded and his eyes were in agony.

That chewed me out,his agony. I stopped arguing with him and sat raptly. "What is it?"

"It's about Takuma." He started.

I scowled. "What does Takuma have to do with this?"

"Let me warn you.. He's--not good for you.." His knuckles were tight.

"I don't remember asking your opinion about who I go out with." I retorted. Why is he acting like a jealous boyfriend all of a sudden?

"Nor did I say that you asked me for an opinion. It's just that.. I know him all my life. He's my bestfriend. And he can be very slippery with girls..I just need you to be careful,okay? Don't give all your trust to him cause he might use it to his advantage." He sighed and stared at me with appraising eyes.

I glared in return. "He's good. He's trust-worthy and sincere. I can see it in his eyes. Why do you have to be like the antagonist,Shiki? Why don't you leave us alone? I thought he was your best friend but you talk bad things about him behind his back." There. serves you right. I love you too much.

He sighed in frustration. He was always frustrated lately. "I'm not back-biting him. I'm saying the truth. And how could I leave you guys alone when I care too much about your safety? time again had made me realize that I was like this protector who'll guide you away from your stupid and stubborn ways. And I had grown accustomed to it so much, that I'm starting to act like a jealous boyfriend."

I laughed skeptically.

"No you don't sound like a jealous boyfriend. You sound like a lunatic overprotective idiot." And I sound like a crazed girlfriend telling her man he's perfect whatever he is.

He smiled. "I miss you on my bed."

I smirked. "Of course. I'll be very surprised if you aren't."

We were past all evasiveness now. We moved on to lighter subjects.

"How's your night without me?"

"Terrifying. I literally fell on my butt when I moved to cuddle an invisible Shiki on my left." I rolled my eyes.

He held my hand tightly and squeezed it. Funny how some small action could send fluttery butterflies on my stomach.

His shoulders shook from laughing. Then he stood up behind me. Not breaking our hand contact.

"Tonight really sucked. I was used to your smooth hair on my chest and your scent..your rosy scent is what I missed the most. but when I woke up I had platinum hair on my mouth and all over my face. I was suffocated."

I fought the urge to laugh but I did anyway. I really miss this. Those times when Shiki and I spoke like kids. Kidding around. but now, we only had limited time for us. Since that twit arrived here. I don't think we would have any moment like this for a long time.

"Why are you here anyway? did you stalk me? and also in the ice cream parlor thing.." I pried,narrowing my eyes on him.

His actions shocked me. His face was on my right ear while his left arm,hung limply on my shoulder. Then he breathed and it tingled on my ear.

I froze.

"Yes. something like that. Sometimes I have..stalker disorder.. especially when I stalk someone who I care about."

I smiled a little and craned my neck so that I was looking at him. "Is this your voyeuristic impulse? Geez, your such a perv."

I teased unwillingly. He shook his head and leaned closer to me. My mind went blank. and my pulse thudded in my ear.

"A good looking perv at that." Then he became serious. "Promise me you'll limit your time with Takuma?"

It was hard to form a coherent sentence when he was so close. So I could only nod a little.

"Good." He backed away and stood straight.

"All you give are your demands.. can I have my demands on you too?" I poked his shoulder when we were both standing up now.

"A compromise." He nodded.

"Don't indulge yourself so much with that stupid twit of a drama queen. I wish you'd be normal when she's around. But it seems she always wanted your attention and it's very frustrating."

He seem to think about it cause he was frowning a little. "I'll try my best. But you have to understand.. she's away from me too long that she yearned for my attention.. But I promise. normal attitude."

I smiled a little. Good, at least we're still normal when we're alone. and with compromises too.

"I have to go back to bed. Lack of sleep would make me look like hell." I started to move my feet away from him.

"Rima.."

"uh huh?"

I blinked.

"Sleep tight." He kissed my forehead again. and hugged me for a brief moment. But it didn't keep my heart to pound like I was on a race track.

"Why do you always kiss me on the forehead?" I blushed a little when I realized this must be embarrassing for him. I cursed silently.

He laughed. "Would you like me to plant my lips somewhere else?"

"No." But I said that too quickly and he knew I was lying.

He smirked at me before kissing me on my cheek and wishing me goodnight.

- - - x

I returned to my bed,a lot of things on my mind. hopefully Shiki would act like normal. and the kiss part.. I blushed.

WOOO!! major crimson on the cheeks.

A giggle escaped on my lips.

- - - x

"two day from now will be your birthday.. where would you want to celebrate it?" Marie asked Shiki,It was morning now and I was wearing my scowl the moment I saw them eating.

I choked. His birthday was the day after tomorrow? why didn't anyone tell me that??

I looked up and listened.

"I prefer it here. where everyone got to celebrate it with me."

Marie's shoulders shrunk in dissapointment. "But I was thinking that maybe JUST THE TWO of us would enjoy it." She smirked at me when she said TWO OF US.

I kicked her feet under the table with so much force.

She gasped. I drank my juice like nothing happened.

"I hate you." She mouthed at me. with her evil green eyes,glaring.

"I love you." I said it to her,loud and clear sugary voice present and all.

Shiki stared at us,angry and confused.

He cleared his throat. "Would it be okay Rima.. if I get to spend it with Marie? We could do some other stuff after my-"

"Fine." I snapped.

He looked taken a back.

- - - x

"You want to give him a gift?" Ruka's voice rang on my reciever. The two of us had been chatting here for who knows how long..

"Yes. any ideas?"

"Hmmm.. how about this.."

I listened to her idea all afternoon and liked it. Eventually, I went to a grocery store to pick up all the stuff and hid them in the kitchen cabinets below the counter.

A way to a man's heart was through his ?

I smiled,thinking of how it will surprise him. two days from now.

**A/N: How was it? tell me by reviewing! Critics are welcome too :D**


	14. Black Out

**100 REVIEWS!! I could hardly believe it! I never expected this fic to reach 100 reviews! and this is all thanks to you guys! thank you very much! Here's the next chap. Enjoy it! (: I love you!--x**

**Chapter Fourteen: Black out**

"That would mean we will be on different rooms tonight?" Marie protested angrily at Shiki. "But why?" She made her whiny sound.

Rima rolled her eyes at the baby. She was such an annoying little twit. yes,twit. It was her favorite word on Marie since she was a stuck-up annoying little B. (you know what B means)

Shiki sighed. "I told you. Our room needs to be renovated because the floorboard is loosening and there's also a crack in the windows and the paint is coming off.. It also needs cleaning."

"but how about the other rooms? why is our room the only one being renovated?!"

"Because they're done. Ours is the only one left." Shiki answered patting Marie's hand in console. "It's not so bad.."

"But I don't want to!"

Rima folded her arms,stood up and glared at her,jabbing Marie's shoulder with a finger angrily. "Alright,listen up you bitch. Shiki's room is renovated. how much didn't you understand? Don't you pull off a show with your drama-queen-ness because it's hella annoying. so you can't sleep with him tonight. so what? so freakin' what? deal with it and shut your trap your hurting my ears."

That made her shut up with anger.

"I'm going to bed." Rima waved her hand in dismissal and climbed the stairs,still annoyed.

"She is such a doofus." Marie mumbled at Shiki.

He shrugged and bade her goodnight.

- - x

It was raining. Very very hard. Thunder was almost literally pounding on the walls. And tha rain was like some heavy stone,when they touched the ground it would scream and echo.

Rima couldn't sleep because she was trembling from the cold. It was so dark.

She turned her lamp on at the side of her small bed. She was a little afraid.. It's a good thing she had lots of pillow to cover her face with. She slumped back to bed without turning off the lamp.

Then she heard the loudest clap of thunder,yet and the lamp turned off. Rima jerked. She sat up so fast it almost nauseated her. Then she thought she was blind, but she realized there was no light now. at all. She frantically tried to turn her lamp on but it didn't work. Then she heard a knock.

"Come in." She gasped.

Shinji came in with two candle lamps.

"Ma'am I'm sorry. There's black out. The power main of the mansion was struck by lightning. But don't worry. We are fixing it now."

Rima nodded,still unable to speak. Shinji placed the candle on her table and left,bowing.

That's when she totally freaked out. her, alone in the darkness! with only a candle as a source!

She stood up and rammed the candle on her hand and opened the door,literally running for some comfort.

"Rima?"

She let out a scream then someone covered her mouth.

It was Shiki.

"What are you doing here? Oh,good you have a candle." He said,unlocking his grasp on her mouth.

"You scared me." Rima complained.

"sorry."

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"I'm.. I freaked out. I don't want to sleep alone tonight. not when there's no lights on and thunder scares me..." Rima admitted.

Shiki smirked. "So a rebel girl is afraid of the dark huh?"

"Oh shut up."

"That's okay. I'm in the halls because I was trying to find Shinji for any news about the main power. You can sleep with us tonight." He offered.

"Us? I thought you and Marie were on different rooms?" Rima's eyes narrowed.

"Err..She was afraid of the dark too.."

Rima scowled. She thought that she now had the moment to freaking sleep with him again but that TWIT ruined it!

"Why are you scowling?"

"I don't like me and that twit have similarities..like for instance,afraid of darkness. and please don't tell her about me being afraid okay?"

Shiki laughed but dragged her with him to his room.

"Shiki?" Marie was sitting at the end of the bed,her eyes were wide with fear. Then it slid into Rima's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"I invited her to sleep with us." Shiki said calmly. "No fighting girls."

"Oh,shut up." They both said to Shiki.

- - - x

"So where am I sleeping?" Rima asked.

"On the floor of course." Marie answered,already dragging Shiki on the bed with her. It was still so dark and there's only two candles to illuminate three shadows.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE ICKY FLOOR!" Rima hollered.

"Deal with it. Let's sleep now." Marie whispered.

"I told you,NO!" Rima shrieked.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you both share the bed." Shiki offered.

"NO! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HER!" They both shouted at him again.

"I'd rather sleep here alone than be with her in one bed." Marie said skeptically.

He sighed. "Fine. Marie you can have the bed. Rima,I'll get us some sleeping bags..wait here."

There was silence when he left.

"What are you doing here twit? afraid of the dark?"

"Humph." was Marie's response.

"Coward." Rima mumbled.

"I could say the same thing to you,doofus. You're in a couple room,why don't you get out?"

"You speak as if you own the house. You're forgetting that I'm Shiki's LEGAL wife,so I have every right to send you like a hobo out of this house any second I want."

"I hate you." Marie said coldly.

Silence ensued.

When Shiki returned later:

"I'm sorry Rima.. there's only one sleeping bag that was salvaged. The others are in ruins."

Rima hid her smile and was grateful of the darkness. "That's okay.. I don't mind sharing it with you."

Shiki nodded and started to arrange it on the floor.

"Shiki! why are you sleeping with her! You should be up here with me!" Marie complained,yet again from the direction of the bed.

"Deal with it." Rima said,stealing Marie's line and smiling. Yes, now that there's only one sleeping bag, Shiki and her was like on one bed again. She missed her vampire pillow so much.

"Good night then and don't worry Marie.. Tomorrow the room's gonna be okay."

No response.

Rima settled on the huge sleeping bag. Shiki crept inside it too and searched for Rima's hand.

She gasped when he squeezed her hand. Then his mouth was on her ear.

"This is what I miss the most about us Rima. feel free to use me as pillow anytime okay?" He whispered quietly in her ear,with no hope of Marie hearing.

"Sure." She whispered back and scooted closer to him.

"You smell so good." His hands enclosed on her waist. It was their position before when night after the wedding. It was when they were in Las Marie came back. But now,Rima thought those memories were decades ago. She missed him so much.

So she did it on purpose when she rested her head on his chest and snuggled to him,her arms across his also made sure that her hair was directly below his chin so that he could smell her hair.

Then Rima slept better than she had ever been. More comfortable than she had in years. And considering that both of them were on the damp hard floor with nothing but a small sleeping bag,Nor Marie on the other side of the small room, maybe even listening hard on their conversation, she couldn't care less--at all.

**A/N: REVIEW!! :D**


	15. Happy Birthday Shiki

A/N: Hey guys! It been a while. And I'm sorry it's very busy in school nowadays. But I'm planning on making an X'mas special for Love Decoy. here's chap 15. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Happy Birthday,Shiki**

Rima was busy picking roses in the huge garden. Thinking that Shiki wold be pleased when she did. It was his birthday today and she wanted to be good to him.

She had woken up early,set off to a Picture studio, then went back to prepare things.

- - -x

Breakfast later..

"Happy Birthday honey!" Marie not so casually pulled him in her arms and kissed him passionately. Rima also mumbled a weak 'Happy Birthday' but she doubted whether he heard her because he was busy snogging Marie.

It was hard to look when they were eating each other's faces. Rima,for Shiki's sake,did not erupt into mean retorts while they kissed. She held her patience..and temper.

"Mind telling me where your going?" Rima asked curiously when their snogging was over. It had lasted for a minute.

"Sorry. It's a surprise. and your not going anyway..so why ask?" Marie smirked.

Rima rolled her eyes. "I was simply curious. And I'm very sorry if I can't hear where your going. not that I cared or anything. because I couldn't care less. And why couldn't I go? It's not like you have the authority to decide for him."

Marie glared at her but didn't retort.

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "I think that we should hang out. all of us. It'll be..fun." But in the looks of both girls,it was clear that fun was impossible.

He cleared his throat. "Ehh.. I'll convince Takuma to go with us too. Be right back." He stood up awkwardly and left the silent room.

As soon as Shiki left, Both girls glared at each other.

"What're you up to? ruining our day together?" Marie asked,very annoyed indeed.

"Up to? I am not up to anything you twit. It's not my fault if he wanted to hang out with everyone today. so shut up." Rima retorted angrily forking her meat.

"Really? I am not quite accustomed to your vulgarity Touya..and I still don't get why you dislike me so much not that I'm complaining because I feel the same."

"Why I hate you? Oh.. that's easy." Rima exclaimed, standing up and huffing." Because you bring decay in the very essence of me. I was supposed to have my happy ending but you freakin' ruined it by popping at the wrong time. acting like you rule everything. acting all mean and girly and stupid and bitchy. I hate that because of you I started to realize something I never noticed before. Because of you I don't have the opportunity anymore. your timing is so off.. but the reason why I hate you so much is because..._you stole him away from me._" She panted in anger.

"Rima?"

She turned and saw Shiki standing at the doorway.

Oh no. Oh no. He did not hear her. He musn't!

Marie's face was as hard as stone.

She gulped and bit her lip. "Er.. so what did Takuma say?"

"He's coming in five minutes.." He was still staring at her in an awed expression. But she averted his gaze.

_I'll kill myself if he heard what I said. Ugh!!_

Marie was grimacing at the timing.

Rima walked out of the room, eyes on the floor. when she passed Shiki, she ignored him and tried to walk faster but he grabbed her arm and placed her in front of him.

"Rima.."

She glared at his shirt,still embarrassed at her outburst.

"I-I'll go change." She mumbled and broke his grasp away from her arm. Then she ran into her room,lips already trembling.

- - - x

**Rima'sPOV**

I picked a dress for the occassion I know Tora would approve of. It was a tube,above the knee,and red. Then I carefully applied the make up techniques. But I simply didn't care on how I look. After all, I was going to look second-rate no matter what.. next to Marie. That ass-head don't need compliments of course. But it was a FACT. I scowled,thinking of her very straight platinum-like blond hair, and her green sparkly eyes and that thin american nose and rosy lips. I'd surely look like a hobo next to her. But who freakin' cares? I surely didn't.

I tried to erase the outburst I had a while back.. Shiki heard me. I just knew it. From his voice, I knew. I closed my eyes and sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

Takuma went in with a grin. I smiled in relief. If it was Shiki, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Hey." I said. But my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat a little.

"Hi. so you're dressing up huh? this day really special?" He eyed me up and down approvingly.

"yeah.. since it's my HUSBAND's birthday.. I mean.. I just wanted to dress up a bit to match the occassion.." I lied. My real intention was to outdress Marie on Shiki's birthday.. just this once. To impress him.

Takuma laughed. "You don't fool me."

"Excuse me?"

"It's clear your head over heels for him." He pointed out while sitting on my bed nonchalantly.

I glared at him. "Of course not! He's like my big broth-"

"Oh enough with your reasons.. Your really quite obvious Rima.. right from the start. At that moment when you asked me to kiss you.. I knew at once that it was not because you liked me. It was because you wanted to hurt Shiki and I don't need your perceptive as well because everyone really doesn't care if he commits adultery because they are totally oblivious to that. So don't make it a reason to cover up for your anger. and this whole fake let's-pretend-we-are-lovers thing has the objective of making Shiki I right?"

My face froze as a statue. Am I really that obvious? that bad?

"That's okay Rima.. I won't tell him. until you will.. and maybe.. I'd play along too." He forced a fake smile on his face.

I noticed that he was smiling half-heartedly at this. why? but I was too preoccupied with my OBVIOUS mistake that I didn't care about that at the moment.

I shook my head. "Can we just go please?"

He nodded and took my hand.

- - - x

"I'll just go to the restroom." Takuma said and I was left,walking down the stairs.

I sighed and continued to walk ungraciously to the porch.

Shiki.

"Err.." He mumbled when he saw me.

"you ready Birthday boy?" I asked mockingly. As if he hadn't heard me. As if he didn't grab me to face him awhile back.

_He didn't hear me awhile back. He didn't hear me awhile back. He didn't hear me awhile back._

"Good to go." He beamed at me. He look so gorgeous,his hair a wild disarray from hair gel and he was wearing casual jeans and shirt. He still looked like a freakin' hot model next to me. Well, he IS a model but..He look really..good. That's what I liked about him. casuality.

"Did I ever mention that you look beautiful? red looks good on you." He complimented me,smiling a bit. I heard the front door open but I didn't care because all I heard was him saying I was beautiful.. Yii!

Those words made me blush and grin like a doofus.

"Thanks."

"How about me Shiki,honey?" two words. . So she over heard Shiki complimenting me didn't she? 'ha. jealous much ya twit?' I wanted to retort that to her but I clamped my mouth shut.

I also turned and saw her wearing a gold tube dress. a little puffy below. And it showed her curves well. Damn that girl. Now I totally look like a freaking hobo next to her. She was very tall. Like she was made for runways and studios.

"You look..dashing." Shiki nodded.

But I noticed that it was forced out of his mouth. HA! Rima :1 Marie:0

- - - x

"An ice cream parlor?! This is your freaking idea of a birthday?!" Marie shrieked in my direction.

I was about to fire away with lots of angry statements when Shiki cut me off midway from opening my mouth.

"I think this is a good idea actually." He smiled at me.

I smirked and Takuma laughed quietly beside me. And poor Marie, was looking at her boyfriend in horror like he had grown three heads.

"Let me get this straight: Us, go in here! a stinky kiddie hang-out that has rusty stools and small tables, we are dressed so formally, and we're gonna go in there like normal? you guys are not thinking-- hey,wait for me!"

Yep. that was girl was full of crap. so I took the initiative to enter the parlor,grabbing Takuma to block out her constant whinings. Shiki followed behind us. And poor Marie, had no choice but to enter, unless she wanted to stand in the glass doorway like an idiot,waiting for us to finish licking our cones.

- - - x

"Shiki,what would you like to have?"

"Depends on what everyone wants." Shiki answered coolly.

"I'll have the vanilla parfait then." Marie smiled brightly at him before giving the menu back to it's place. "We can share it Shiki."

"Okay."

"I'll have the parfait as well. but the strawberry one." I shrugged,feeling a little bored.

"Shake for me." Takuma said.

.....

When the order came Marie sat closer to Shiki and spooned him the ice cream. I glared. She is so..ugh!

"Here ya go honey, happy birthday." She crooned with her lovey-dovey voice and smiled.

Shiki looked a little embarrassed.

I stared at Takuma and squeezed his hand. then away from Marie and Shiki's eyes: I mouthed the words 'operation:provoke'

We went back to our little Love Decoy. Make Shiki jealous and Marie,provoked.

He nodded and cleared his throat as loudly as he could. "ahem!!" Then his arm were on my shoulders,we were very close to each other now. Like real lovers. ha, take that Shiki!

"Here ya go honey, and although it's not your birthday, It's okay cause everyday is special with you." I said it loud and clear enough to make Marie grimace and Shiki freeze in place.

Ew too cheesy. the line was too cheesy. I heard a person murmur behind us. "She is so lame."

Takuma ate the dessert,enthusiastically.

"How was it?" I asked,almost purring.

"Great. Strawberry is the best flavor in the world!" He mimicked me before. And I started giggling.

Oh my gosh did I just giggle? Now I sound like a girly girl. phooey.

- - - x

When the evening came I was ready. Marie was dragged by Shiki to his house,leaving me and Shiki alone in his mansion.

He stared at me.

"I still don't get why we're holding aprons Rima.. this is weird."

"Suck it up b-day boy. Cause we're gonna cook some cake,cookies and spaghetti for ya." I sushed him and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"We are cooking?! But I don't cook!" He protested.

"Neither do I. You know what,let's just do it and it'll be okay somehow." I grinned at him and grabbed the pasta boxes.

"OH boy.." I heard him murmur.

**A/N: you do not want to miss the next chap! I'm so giddy about it! It'll be purely a Shima chap. stay tuned! hehe. please REVIEWWWww!! **

**Okay.. since I love you guys super much, I'll give you a one-line preview of the next chap! :D**

_His hands had it's own volition as it trailed on my shoulders.. slowly moving up to my wrist, then, on my waist. I couldn't think clear._

**Who's the 'he' and who is 'I' there? you'll find out next time! :)**


	16. Pocky Cakes & Birthday kisses

**A/N: well, here's the next chap. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but X-mas break started!! that'll mean more chances of posting! weeeee. :) I won't keep you from reading anymore. I hope you like it. err, warning.. this might get a little intimate.. just look at the title *smirks* eeep! bye! :D**

**Chapter 16: Pocky cakes & birthday kisses **

"Will you prepare the cookie sheet please?" I demanded,still trying to mix the correct ingredients.

"I'm doing it.." he muttered.

"And also the cookie cutters."

"fine."

I looked up from my work and laughed out loud.

Shiki,oh shiki. was covered in white dough,his apron was a dirty mess. and his hair had white flour in it,on his left cheek was a small blot of the egg yolk he separated a while ago. I think he looked.. cute and sexy.

"What are you staring at? Shouldn't you be working?" He asked me angrily, clearly disapproving and annoyed of whatever I'm planning for tonight.

I grinned. _Nothing.. it's just that you look like a culinary angel right now._ I stopped myself before my mouth could say it. then I shrugged.

"You're a mess." I pointed at him.

He laughed as he examine himself. "So what?"

"It means your an immature cook who messes every ingredient. Look at me,not even a trace of stain on my hair or apron." I smirked proudly at my clean clothes.

He rolled his eyes and dug his hand on the bowl with the extra flour. I raised an eyebrow. What was he up to?

"So you're totally bragging that you have higher skills than me right?" He asked mockingly while holding a fistful of flour.

I took a step back. Uh-oh. this is SO not good. "Um.. I was just kidding! Shiki-!!" too late, he had showered the flour on my orange blond hair.

NOT . MY . HAIR!!!!!!!!

"This is war,Shiki Senri!" I shrieked at his way and grabbed everything I could cradle in my arms. Then I sprayed everything I could to his face,or on his clothes, Pepper, salt,sugar,food coloring,dough,flour and more flour.

He was laughing hysterically at our immature game but I was enjoying it and I didn't like losing with the dirtiest shirt.

He spilled the spaghetti sauce on my front.

I dropped an egg yolk on his forehead,causing it to drip on his eyes. I laughed at his face for a while. When he recovered, He started to hit me with some meatballs. I managed to dodge a few.

Then I was laughing as I grabbed a tray and used it to evade his meatballs.

"Not too fast!" He warned when I sneaked up on him from behind and tried to pour his neck with chocolate syrup. He grabbed my arm and twisted me so that I was his little hostage. Then he twirled me so that I was facing him. We were face to face our distance only inches. It was silent. And I was staring at him with huge eyes.

Is he going to kiss me?

I almost screamed in my head when he closed his eyes and started to lean his face in front of me. I mimicked him and closed my eyes. Then:

"HEY!!!!!!" I screamed. Shiki had successfully shoved the chocolate on my neck and cheek. That little sneak! So the real reason as to why he looked like he was gonna kiss me was because He had planned to shove the syrup on my face. Damn it!!

He laughed and ran for his life.

I caught up with him and poured a huge amount of sugar on his shoulder blades.

We were running around the huge kitchen like little kids, it was sweet and hilarious.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" I hollered while almost slipping on a wet surface. He laughed at my clumsiness.

"Try to catch me then!" He waved a hand and tried to throw the freshly baked cookies at me.

I dodged it with my tray and avenged by throwing a bag of strawberries at him. He dodged it as well. Then he paused.

I paused too,wondering what he was up to now. Next thing I knew, He was beaming hugely and made his way at me.

"Wha-?" I opened my mouth. "Ghhh!!" I managed to choke. Icing,was shoved in my mouth. He had spotted the frosting at the corner of the counter. Shiki wrestled me and wiped the icing on my hair, my neck and my face. In every part he could reach, but I bet he had a hard time, I was squirming a lot.

"Shiki! stop it! oh no!!" I yelped in plea.

He just laughed. I grabbed the blue frosting and wiped it on his hair,clutching his birthday cake and slumped it unto his face.

He took the ruined cake from his cheek and wiped it on my forehead. I gasped.

"Look who's dirty now! ha! ha!" He said in between chuckles.

Then at that moment, when his arms were on my waist, I realized that both of us HAD been flirting with each other. Only that it was too childish and funny to be obvious. I did notice and stepped away from him.

I cleared my throat and smiled at him,embarrassed. "Err.. I guess our dinner is.."

"Dead." He finished and beamed back at me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have teased you,now look! the kitchen is in ruins! and there's no food left! This has got to be the worst birth day you ever had Shiki."

He grinned and shook his head, then he coaxed my chin forward so that I was staring at his sparkling eyes.

"Dinner's not spoiled.." He corrected softly.. then his face was on my neck.

I gasped.

When I realized what he was doing, I started to moan.

His lips were tasting the different flavors we had thrown at each other. He was licking the frosting on my neck,cleaning it up to my chin, then to my neck,repeating the circuit and making me shiver.

I couldn't breathe. I started to hyperventilate. Gosh. Gosh.

Then he moved slowly below my ears,wiping off the spaghetti sauce.

I took that as a cue to do my part. I leaned in to him and ate the strawberry dangling on his shoulders. Then I gyrated my lips so that I could clean up the sugar and chocolate there. It was delicious. I thirsted for his blood but I controlled it.

**His hands had it's own volition as it trailed on my shoulders.. slowly moving up to my wrist, then, on my waist. I couldn't think clear.**

My hands were on his hair as I grasped the unfinished icing and sauce on his jugular. His scent was driving me crazy. I was clinging to him as hard as I could. I caressed his cheek with my tongue,tasting the ruined birthday cake.

I promise you, I heard him moan out my name when my tongue came across his earlobe.

- - - - x

"YOU tell me why I'm not home right now!" Marie complained angrily for what felt like the millionth time.

"OH shush it up.." Takuma said. "How about if we play some video games? You like Barbie right?" He asked, trying to distract the twit, as Rima would have said.

"I Hate Barbie!"

Rima,earlier that day, asked him if he could keep Marie as prisoner on his mansion for a while so that Rima and Shiki could have some alone time together. Even if he didn't want that to happen, he agreed when he saw how Rima wanted it so much, the way her huge eyes had pleaded earnestly.. Takuma couldn't refuse. It was just for a day anyway.. It was.. managable.

So far he had little progress.. the blond woman was very skeptic and demanding.

"Tell me why Shiki and Rima is not here!" She gave him a pointed look, seating across from him,arms crossed.

"I don't know.." Takuma averted her eyes. "They must be on their way here now.." He lied.

Marie scowled angrily. "Look, I don't see ANY reason for me to hang out with you, It's my boyfriend's birthday. I have to be with him now!" She stood up again and tried to walk out the door.

Takuma, stood up swiftly and locked her arms together, dragging her on a room so that she couldn't escape.

"Let go you bustard! Let, me, go!!" She kicked and squirmed all over him. But Takuma was too strong for her.

"Will you freaking shut up!" He bellowed over her yells.

"NO! You let me go! I have to go home!" She desperately tried to unlock the knob.

She sighed in defeat and slumped on a chair.

He smirked at her.

"Good girl."

"I hate you. You and that doofus." Marie's voice leaked with contempt.

"Good because doofus A and doofus B hates twits too. Especially those twits who's hair looks like ice cream."

"F. you."

"No thank you, I have a pretty good idea on who I want to fuck. And that'll never be YOU." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ew. If I know, you wanted to do THAT with Rima."

"Shut up." Takuma budged uncomfortably.

"That's okay.. you two look good anyway. Two doofuses. You, a stupid A-hole and her, some desperate bitch who needs money cause she's probably too poor to enroll in Paris. Falls in love with the wrong man and tries to fit in at the wrong places. She's such a jerk, saying those vulgar words at me and acting all mean and territorial like she owns Shiki-"

"Stop THAT!" Takuma yelled.

But Marie continued. "And she has this bossy know-it-all voice in her that makes me want to rip her throat out and the way she dresses and says things like a rebellious tomboy.. It's so.. inhumane-"

Takuma had been burning with anger. He crossed the space between them and shook her shoulders harshly.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!!" He screamed. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER YOU SLUT!"

He panted in anger. And Marie cowered on the wall, afraid of his outburst. She regretted saying that out loud. But she so desparately needed to get out that she had no choice but to say it.

"Don't call me a slut." She glared coldly.

"Get out of my house." Takuma said. "I don't want sluts here inside my mansion. OUT!" He pointed out the door.

He didn't care if he promised Rima about keeping Marie with him. He had no perceptive for a minute because anger was swallowing him up. He was too angry to stop his mouth from saying it.

"Finally." Marie rolled her eyes and sped out of the house as fast as she could. Then left with her car.

- - - - x

I was in heaven. I was practically floating in mid-air. Then his lips came to my cheeks.

I opened my eyes and found lovely silver blue eyes looking at me. IT was so wonderful I was lost with it for a while.

"Rima.." He smiled.

"Happy Birthday." I murmured.

He nodded and moved his lips closer to mine.

**Ring!**

I jerked away from him at the sound of my phone. Cursing in my head at the wrong timing.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"Rima. It's me. Marie got away. She's coming over there now." Takuma said on the other line.

"WHAT?!!" I shrieked. "But why.. you promised!" I blamed furiously. Great.. just great.

"It's.. she was so.. stupid. well, she got away. I'm sorry." Takuma's voice had some trace of anger too. And that calmed me down.

"Are you okay?" I asked him calmly.

"No." He said curtly.

"Why?" I whispered. Shiki was tugging my hair from behind.

I ignored it.

"Later. bye." He dropped the phone and I stared at it with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Shiki asked.

"Nothing.. Come on let's get you out. leave th aprons. I've got my present for you." I pulled him out the garden, on the small table for two, under the lovely moonlight.

"Wow."

"Thanks. Now here you go." I handed him the red square box.

"You shouldn't have." He said but opened it anyway.

He laughed as he saw the picture frame, and the contents inside the photo album.

It was when we had our wedding in Vegas. And the one in the frame was when we had been on the roller coaster at the amusement park,our hairs windswept, but his face showed no fear.. only exultance.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." He clutched them for a while before sitting down on the chair.

"What's on the menu?" He asked.

I laughed. then produced a cake. Not just any cake, but a tower of pockeys,lined up and combined together to form a circle.

"Pockys are the only things left from the kitchen. Everything is ruined. Sorry it's bad. It's the only thing I could think of." I apologized.

He laughed at my creativity but took a stick and ate it. "Exquisite."

I smiled. "Glad you think it's bearable."

He shrugged and took my face.

"Thanks. This is the best birthday I ever had in years." He kissed my cheek.

"And this is for your creativity.." He whispered,before attacking my lips.

Yes,lips.

I was too shocked to respond, but it was brief.. and sweet. Just a tiny peck, like I did to him on Vegas.

"Er.." I mumbled incoherently. "Did.. did you just kiss me? are you insane.. I - I.."

"Shh.." He smiled. "I thought you were tired of my lips always on your cheeks."

"Well yeah.. but-"

"Then you have no reason not to enjoy it." He said and kissed me again.

It wasn't the real thing. Just some shallow closed mouth thing. But I was satisfied.

"This doesn't change the way between us though.." He said, as he broke away from me.

Yes. I slumped back unto my chair. It didn't change the way he felt for me.. the sisterly feeling. The kiss wasn't special to him at all. It was just some thank you kind of kiss. But it was special to me and I was clinging to the memory when his lips went to mine,even for a brief moment.

I sighed sadly and didn't meet his eyes. Because I was afraid that he would notice the stray tear dangling on my cheek.

"Shiki." A new sharp voice coming from the entrance intervened our little share.

A/N: REVIEW!! :DDD


	17. Food for thought

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. NO I am not mistaken, I posted two chaps on purpose. consider it a christmas gift. OH yeah.. I'm sorry if I posted just now. well,anyway.. enjoy THESE chapters! c: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Chapter 17 : Food for thought**

**Shiki's POV.**

Well,damn.

I DID NOT JUST KISS HER ON THE LIPS.

What did I just do?

I have a freaking girlfriend for Blood's sake!

What crazy impulse made me do that?

"This doesn't change the way between us though.." I assured her and myself quickly. I had to say that. but did I really mean it? did I?

I straightened my chair as I saw her look down. But I could see a silver thing flowing loosely under her eyes. did she cry? why is she crying?

Rima.. if only you know how confused I am right now.

I kissed her I did. But somehow I wasn't satisfied by that.

stupid testosterone.

I clenched my fists under the table and sighed quietly. This has to be the silent moment where I'm in torment.

Marie? Yes, yes. I love her she's my girlfriend. The funny and compassionate girl.. she's..well, I love her. I love her I love her. Only her.

Rima?

....

...

I see her as someone who could get into trouble by her rebellious actions.. she's .. rude and frank and vulgar and mean and beautiful and cute and bubbly and I love her-

stop.

stop.

stop.

I love marie!

No, Ri-

Marie!

Marie.

Rima is like my sister who I don't mind helping away from her foolish deeds. I remember how immature she was when She was about to punch Shiro just for a box of pockeys.. she had temper problems back then , But what gravitated me to her wasn't just because she's beautiful even if she does't have to try. She had a warm heart and strong personality.. I always have this sudden urge to protect her, throw myself in front of her. I'm like his big brother right? And that's all thanks to decoying the bethrotal contract.

Look where it had landed me.. Trouble. Marie? Rima?

Marie.

Marie.

Marie.

I love Marie.

I love Marie.

But I also love Rima.


	18. le fait de modeler université

**Chapter 18: le fait de modeler université**

_"Shiki." A new voice intervened our little share._

- - - x

**Rima's POV**

"What are you doing with her?" Marie spoke through stiff lips as she saw us under the moonlight like we just had some romance.

I saw Marie's eyes sparkle. then I realized she was crying. Baby much?

"Marie.. I can explain. It's not what you think it is." Shiki stood up and scooped her into a kiss.

"NO! I don't need your damn explanations! It is what I think it is Shiki you worm!" She hollered at him and slapped his hand away from her shoulders.

I stared at the squabbling couple in front of me and kept silent. I was still in agony of what the kiss really meant for him.

"Touya kept me away from you all evening! She asked Takuma to imprison me so that she could have some time with you!" Marie yelled. Glaring straight at me.

I didn't flinch nor did I give any reaction.

"Shh.. Marie It's okay. Nothing happened. We JUST shared some dinner,nothing more. That's all. there's no need for this outburst,calm down honey!" Shiki tried to calm her once again. And this time it worked.

JUST SHARED? JUST? JUST? IS THAT ALL TO HIM? JUST? I thought he said this was special! I bit my lip angrily,not wanting to start into outbursts as well.

"I don't care if it's just a dinner. I'm your girlfriend I should have been consented about this!"

"It'll never happen again,now lower it down an octave. Come on honey.. I love you." Shiki murmured on her ears.

Marie hugged him for a minute before turning to me with a furious face. Then she threw something at me.

"Here. I saw this in the mailbox."

I caught the envelope and saw the name of the school : le fait de modeler université

My eyes widened and I opened it hurriedly.

_Congratulations, Mademoiselle Touya!_

_We from le fait de modeler université found an open chair for you here in our university, We found you as a woman who have the potential and values of true high fashion and modeling. We also thank you for sending us your application. There is the list of schedules on the other piece of paper, including more of the details. Have a good day._

_Mistress Lêna_

I couldn't believe it,I was accepted! I wanted to scream out loud! I am going to Paris! I am going to be a model! I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then my lips spread into a very huge grin.

"Thank you Shiki!" I ran towards him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"It was the least I could do,sending out your application. Congratulations." He broke away and smiled.

I beamed back and kept the letter close to my chest.

Marie was staring coldly at our exchange. "If you're done now.. maybe we could call it a night and hit the bed?"

I couldn't care less about her angry outbursts. I walked happily unto the porch. Reading the letter once again.

- - - x

Next day:

"Cheers!" Rima exclaimed happily and clinking her glass with Takuma's.

"Congratulations Rima, I know you'd be accepted,even with your eyes closed." He smiled and drank the wine.

Rima had visited Takuma's house to tell him the news. It was raining hard outside, so they had no choice but to celebrate indoors. They sat in his gigantic living room,enjoying some liquior.

"Thanks Takuma, I couldn't believe my eyes when I read it, I'm finally going to paris and study modeling!" She hopped up and down,literally.

He laughed. "I think wine makes you hyper."

"That's just how I am when I'm happy." Rima explained,her smile still visible.

"Who gave this letter anyway?"

"Marie found it on the mailbox last night."

"Oh.." His face fell. He didn't want to hear the slut's name.

"Why?"

"Remember last night? when I didn't keep my promise?" He started.

"Yeah?"

"It's just that.. I was so angry,that girl has impossible mouth."

"Yes she has. But what did she say to you this time?" Rima asked, starting to scowl.

"She..well, she said bad things about you." Takuma didn't want to say anymore. "It was downright insulting."

"Oh. That's cool. I'm not the least bit surprised." Rima shrugged.

"You are cool about it?" Takuma stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you'd go crush her to dust now."

"I don't know.. I guess that's because I never heard what she said, besides I was too happy last night to care."

"Last night? something happened? between.. you and Shiki?" Takuma asked,entrigued.

Rima blushed. "Uh.."

"You can tell me." He gave her a fake warm smile. Takuma was cursing in his head, He knew he shouldn't have left them alone. This was stupid. Stupid! Shiki had used the situation to his advantage.

"Well, it was.. sweet. He did kiss me. And.. we ate dinner." That made her blush even more,she was gazing dreamily at the window.

Takuma's knuckles turned to white. He was too angry to say any reaction. When Rima noticed that he was frozed in his place she snapped back to reality.

"Dude,you okay?" She asked him,shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Yeah.." He forced a smile.

"OKay." She relaxed and slumped back to her seat.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rima said.

- - x

"Rima." It was Shiki. Standing on the doorway.

"Oh,hi." She nodded. As if nothing had happened last night, then she told him to go in.

"I just came to pick you up here. Marie wanted to eat outside and maybe you could come along with us.."

She didn't want anything to do with Marie. especially when Takuma told her she had insulted Rima..

"Uh-"

"Who's there?" Takuma's footsteps approached them. "Oh." His face fell. "It's you."

"Yes it's me." Shiki said just as coldly.

"Why don't we sit down on the living room?" Rima invited,feeling a little uncomfortable that both Takuma and Shiki were staring daggers at each other.

"Guys?" Rima asked in a small voice.

"We need to talk." Takuma said to Shiki suddenly. He set off outside,unto the sheeting rain.

"Why are you going to talk in the rain?!" Rima shrieked at Takuma,starting to follow him.

Shiki blocked the doorway. "Stay here. We'll be right back."

"But-"

"Rima,do not follow us." Shiki closed the door in her face and followed Takuma.

She stared at the door,dumb-founded. Why were they so angry with each other?

It was a good thing she was a rebel. No one could talk her into making her stay inside. She opened the door and ran outside the heavy rain,seeing two figures,talking heatedly.

"You don't have to pick her up like a baby. She's perfectly capable of going home herself." Rima heard Takuma snap at Shiki.

"Guys!" Rima intervened,yelling at them. "Can we go inside? why are you fighting here like two idiots?!"

"Rima I told you to stay back." Shiki said.

She rolled her eyes but she doubted whether he saw her.

"Rima,go back. you'll catch a cold out here. Come on" Takuma said,tucking her on his shoulder.

"No."

"You even have the nerve to wrap your arms around her! You must have forgotten that I'm her legal husband. It's my job to do that to her."

Takuma smirked at him. "Oh,really?" He let go of Rima and faced him.

"You may be her legal husband but what you're feeling is totally fake. It's an act. To get away from the bethrotal. So don't tell me what to do because she's nothing to you." Takuma accused,pointing a finger at him.

"And how sure are you to that?" Shiki challenged.

"Um.." Rima tried to interrupt,but both of them ignored her.

"I am sure because you got your ass salvaged by that Marie woman. You're forgetting that you HAVE a girlfriend."

"So what if I have a girlfriend?" retorted Shiki,equally loud.

"You're acting like a two-timer. Keep your attention to Marie and Marie only." Takuma snarled.

"But that doesn't stop me from caring about Rima too. It's thanks to her that I was saved from this betrothal in the first place."

"Liar."

"Are you trying to question my commitment abilities? Is that it? Is it because you find me as a threat to you,Ichijo?"

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP THIS!!"

thunder,dramatically echoed at the background.

"I don't find you a threat Senri." Takuma snorted.

Shiki laughed without humor. "That's it,isn't it. You're afraid."

"Afraid of what,exactly?"

"You're afraid because you like her and that maybe when she gets too choose between us,it might not be you, it might be ME." Shiki said,smirking confidently.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"You're wrong. She wouldn't choose you even if you try and want it. You were never there for her when she seeks emotional comfort, You were blinded. All you ever were to her was someone who she could use for all you ever think of her is a saviour from the betrothal. I know you'd gladly kiss her shoes in thanks." Takuma bellowed.

"That's not true." Shiki argued.

"Yes it is."

"Since when did she seek you for emotional comfort?" Shiki asked,trying to recall even one time when he saw Rima hurt.

Rima was about to open her mouth to warn Takuma,but didn't have the chance.

"Oh,lots of times." Takuma laughed skeptically. "want me to name some? that time when she saw you _kissing_ Marie, and the time when you _kicked _ her out of your room because Marie's moving in with you."

"I.. I'm sorry.." Shiki stared at Rima with surprised eyes. "I didn't know.."

"See,what I'm saying is true."

"Well if what you're saying is true, then what role do you play in this? You're trying to compete with me, a CHALLENGE, as you would always say, to get girls the that I have. Well here's a newsflash: You can't have her. because she's my fake wife."

"You don't love her but you won't let anyone else have her, you're a greedy son of a bitch Senri Shiki." Takuma screamed,but it seem to have no effect because the rain was thrice the volume of his voice.

But Shiki's face was as cold as stone,his brows,into a line of scowl. His hands were clenched,very tightly.

And Takuma was panting,heavy breathes, his face livid, like he was controlling himself from punching Shiki.

"I SAID STOP IT!! YOU DICK-HEADS ARE LOSING IT. SO THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU SHIKI RIGHT? ME,RIMA THE SAVIOUR OF BETROTHAL,FOLLOWING YOU FOR YOUR MONEY. AND YOU." She glared at Takuma, she didn't care if rain was pounding hard on her head and shoulders. She was furious. How dare they. "I AM NOT A TOY, TAKUMA, WHAT? A CHALLENGE? JUST BECAUSE I'M WITH SHIKI DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TOY WITH ME."

"Rima.."

"SHUT UP! I AM SO FED UP WITH YOUR BICKERS, IT'S ALL FAKE RIGHT,SHIKI? WHAT YOU FEEL FOR ME?SISTERLY OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT. BUT HERE'S A NEWSFLASH TOO: IT WASN'T THE MONEY SHIKI. IT WAS NEVER THE MONEY AS TO WHY I AGREED TO MARRY YOU.."

Then she ran towards the house,crying furiously,although the rain made it look like she was crying already, it did make the difference. Her tears pounded her as hard as the rain,but it was hated crying. it made her feel weak and vulnerable. But that's what she is anyway those two guys had been toying on her, she was weak for allowing it.

Takuma,for him, it was a challenge, to see if he could get her away from Shiki. And Shiki, liked her because she saved him from betrothal. That was all. sisterly crap and all his excuses were all fake. For him, all those things,every touch, every kiss,every smiles were because of his greatfulness that she had saved him. Nothing more. But why did she care if it was fake? This is suppose to be fake. The marriage,everything. But for a moment she realized she didn't know which was real and fake anymore. She wasn't faking it.

He must have thought she was faking it all,for his money. But it was never his money. NEVER.

She was sneezing so bad when she got in the house, she was shivering from hairline to toes.

But she didn't care. She took the wine bottle and took a big swing,drinking all the liquior. She was totally oblivious to the burning sensation on her throat, she didn't mind it one bit. In fact she thought it lacked more burning. She wanted to feel pain so much right now. She sighed,hoping that this day was all a dream.

- - - x

The two boys silently made their way back to the house furious with each other, and with themselves to speak.

When they made it into the house, they saw Rima out cold unto the floor.

"RIMA!!" They exclaimed.

Takuma touched her forehead.

"She's burning hot. I think she has fever."

Shiki could feel blood draining off his face.


	19. Takuma Ichijo is coming clean

**Chapter 19: Takuma Ichijo is coming clean**

**Rima'sPOV**

I stirred from my bed, as I did, I felt my back ache. Then I flinched. I'm ACHING. Literally, my body was like my personal hell. I scowled and gave up moving.

When I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes,and closed them just as fast because everything was swirling. Oh,my.. I think I'm about to throw up or something.

"Rima?"

Oh. NO. This made me feel worse. It was Shiki.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

"You got high fever last morning. remember when you were soaked out in the rain? I told you to stay in the house but you were so stubborn you did anyways." I felt him sit on the edge of my bed.

"I don't need your scolding.." I sighed again. I was too weak to do some strong retorts. Then I suddenly remembered what happened last morning..

"Sorry.. I'm just so worried. We all are."

"We,who?" I asked,deciding to open my eyes once more. This time, I was ready for the impact.

The first thing I saw was some chestnut hair.. then I zeroed in on his silver blue eyes. His lips were half smiling.

"Takuma and I of course."

"Oh." I blinked. I didn't want to see him too. But was equally grateful that He was worried.

Then I sneezed.

"In fact,we still are in his mansion.." He said,handing me a box of tissue paper.

I sat up slowly. But his hands constricted me and I had no choice but to slump back to lying.

"You were here with me for one day? Isn't that twit pissed off by now?"

Shiki smiled faintly. "She was,actually."

"Then why are you here? I thought girlfriends first before friends?" I frowned. Why is he doing this? I still hated him.

"We need to talk Rima.. actually, why don't we leave this conversation when you're feeling better? I want you to rest now. Here, I'll give you a cold compress."

"But I am better! Tell me." I argued again.

"Later Rima,be patient. Now close your eyes and sleep."

I shut my eyes angrily and slept.

- - - x

I was awake once again but I didn't dare move this time. I listened to a conversation. Or maybe.. some fights.

"I believe it's my turn on the compress part." I heard Takuma argue.

"Fine." Shiki retorted,there was a shuffling of seats. Then a soft hand wiped my face with a towel.

"Why don't you go and get her a bowl of soup instead of spying on me and what I'm doing to her."

"Don't order me around. I'm not your servant."

"I never said you were."

"Stop being an ass, Takuma."

"I want to be an ass."

"You know what? I'm gonna shut up instead so that I don't get to hear you."

"I think that's the best idea you ever had in your entire life."

"Humph." I heard the door open then close.

It was my cue to open my eyes.

"Hey." I croaked. Ugh. My voice was so sore. I cleared it twice.

"Rima!" Takuma exclaimed and surprised me by a hug.

I flinched. "ow. ow."

"Oops. Sorry."

"NO big. So how're things? you two assholes didn't fight again did you?" I asked,sitting up.

"No. Actually, I wanted to apologize about the fight. I know it was wrong and I never toyed with you Rima.. I.."

I stared at him helplessly. "I'm not a toy Takuma, please remember that. And I never, EVER think of Shiki that way.. It was not his money.. nor am I after it. I was angry and hurt and.. I don't know.. I'm so frustrated and confused."

Takuma shook his head and patted my shoulder.

The door opened again and Shiki came in with a soup bowl.

"Rima, you're awake. Here.. I cooked this for you." He spooned me some chicken soup.

"Delicious. You're good now. This is unbelievable Shiki." I tried to tease weakly.

He laughed and spooned me another one like I was a baby.

Takuma cleared his throat.

"May I?" He requested for the spoon.

Shiki grudgingly gave it to him and Takuma was spooning me now.

This cycle had continued on for the past few days. The two boys had been fighting over, arguing on who's turn it was to take care of me. I told them to shut up about arguing because it was not gonna help anything. It was a good thing that I only half-listened to Takuma when he spoke yesterday, He was cussing on every sentence because of his ire. And Shiki, hadn't come home to Marie. The twit had arrived here early morning, screaming protests because Shiki hadn't even called to check on her. I did not listen to the rest of the fight, I too, was suffering from a battle. Although I didn't know yet if I'd come out of it successful.. or not.

I sat on Takuma's huge living room, a huge television in my front, But I hardly noticed the show, I was too busy pondering about all the things that I have heard. I remembered that day clearly.. when takuma and Shiki fought in the rain, knuckles almost in each other's jaws. When Shiki said Takuma was toying me. and when Takuma said Shiki used me to escape the betrothal.

Yes, It was complicated and I hardly ever encounter things like this, complication only comes when there's boys. and I,Rima, never had a boy in my life since I was seven. My father had died back then.

On the west wing was the dining room. I can hear Shiki and Marie talking softly. Although their words were inchoerent. I am relieved that all the yelling and bellows were over.

"Rima?"

"Hm?"

"I brought you food. I think you're hungry." Takuma sat beside me on his lime green couch and casually handed a paper bag.

I peeped inside and saw a box of pockey, two slices of pizza and Coke.

"Thanks." I mumbled, my eyes turned back to the screen.

I wasn't sick anymore. I had my energy back. I was enrolled in Paris. But I wasn't happy.

I felt his hand slip into mine and I turned to look at him in surprise.

"Why don't we take a walk on the beach?" He offered.

I thought over it. maybe I could use some fresh air. "Okay."

- - - x

When we arrived there, the seashore was a lovely cerulean. It was deserted of course. Nobody would take a swim on a November.

Takuma tucked me on his arms,but I didn't protest. He led me into a huge tree and we sat at the bottom of it,near a glade.

"I want to talk to you of course." He said quietly.

I squinted my eyes at him. "I think I have heard enough of that. Actually, I think I don't want to hear any of it." I murmured just as quietly. My eyes zeroed on the rumbling shore,hands wrapped around my knees.

"Look, It's not about that. Not about Shiki's labels on me. Because I know in my heart that it's not true. Rima. Look at me."

I did and I couldn't look away anymore. His lovely warm eyes were shining, as if it would have tears.

"I..I think I have a confession to make." He sighed.

I scooted closer to my friend and took his hand,consoling him.

"Tell me." I assured.

"Remember that time when.. when I asked you to be Shiki's wife for six months?"

I nodded.

"The only reason why I picked you is because if you get close to Senri, I know that I will to you because I am his dorm mate. When that would happen, I would finally have the chance to get close to you. I watched you every day on Cross Academy Rima.. fascinated and curious about your very..interesting personality. I never get tired watching you all day,strutting, eating gums and acting all bossy and yet, you haven't noticed that people only shut up when you're around because they are fascinated too. We all are Rima, fascinated by your beauty,inside and out."

I stared at him in confusion. Where was he getting at?

"And then.. Shiki accepted you to play it up. And I got my wish. But I watched the two of you and I noticed that there's something in your eyes I have never seen in you. It got a new glint, a sparkle. and your cheeks,I noticed, were redder than they usually were. I was fascinated again. I wanted to get closer to you. But I am afraid that maybe.. I'm too late. Do you know what I'm afraid of Rima?" He asked me,his voice still pained but calm.

I rethought about everything he had said to me. and then it clicked. "When I was with Ruka.. The night before Master Kaname's party. You showed up.. and you told me..-"

"That things are changing." Takuma said. "And I told you not to change."

"I did not change." I argued firmly at him,my fists balled unto the sand.

"Didn't you?" He asked lightly. "I am afraid that you'll change and I started to hate Shiki for that even though he hardly noticed anything because his mind blows off to Marie."

I closed my eyes and buried my head on my knees.

"Look at me Rima." Takuma repeated gently.

I looked up and.. his face was very near me I had trouble looking at him. I heard a gasp and realized it was mine.

"You have no idea how I had wanted you, even, in a tiny fraction of the day, when you'd walk along the Academy halls, I wanted to get close to you, touch your face,taste your lips,feel you on every part of me. I want you Rima. I need you. I love you."

And then I couldn't think. His hands were on my hair, and he was slowly leaning up to me. But I didn't love him. NO.

I tried to squirm against his grasp but he took no notice and slammed his lips hard,on mine. He was too strong, I couldn't fight him. Right now, I'm sure that he wasn't doing this for display anymore. Who was there to see? He wanted me to see him.

I tried to tug his hair but he was oblivious to it. I did all means to get his tongue out from my mouth,to no avail.

So I sat there, like a mannequin,waiting for him to stop. When I couldn't take it anymore, I punched him on the groin.

He broke away from me,clutching his precious thing with both hands while wearing a pained expression.

"Fuck you Takuma." I needed to let that out from my mouth.

He was looking at me. "I-I'm sorry Rima."

"Look." I sighed. I didn't want to cover myself with the tomboyish shield anymore. I want to be myself. Now. starting now.

"I like you too Takuma. But that doesn't mean you can assault me anytime you want."

"I know.. it's just that.."

"Look, I like you." I stared at his eyes sincerely. "But you've got to understand that.. I love him Takuma. Only him. I like you as a friend.. I'm sorry.."

He sighed. "Knew you'd say that."

I gulped. "you do?"

"Yeah. But it hurts like hell Rima. Ouch." He tried to joke about it. But I didn't crack a smile. Things like this shouldn't be funny.

"I-I'm sorry.. I know you're suffering Takuma. But I'm most grateful to you,because if you didn't ask me to marry Shiki I'd never know and love him now." I said it gently.

He looked away from me and sighed heavily. "I think.. that I accept this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know that saying? if you really love that person you'll set them free?" He grinned at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm going to set you free Rima. You deserve to be happy. And I'll be here for you,as a friend."

Then I was hugging him without any thought about it.

"Thank you Takuma."

"That's the least I could do Rima. Now,why don't we go back and.." He smiled at me. "We'll have to act better than before."

I nodded determinedly.

* * *

**A/n: hello,hello! how is everyone? I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a long time.. but I've got to tell you that this story is almost about to end. five more chaps I think. I hope you liked this. more drama soon I hope it doesn't bother you guys so much :D I forgot to put disclaimers.. but I know that it isn't mine. hope it'll make up for not putting disclaimers. Thanks for all those who favorited my story,me as an author and for the reviewers too! It's more than what I would've asked. hugs and kisses.**


	20. Marriage Announcement

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot of course.

Chapter 20: Marriage Announcement

**Shiki's P.O.V.**

We were eating dinner in Takuma's house. And it was quiet. On my left, was Rima , eating like a lion as usual , but beautiful as ever. On my right was Marie , my girlfriend. Across from Rima was Takuma who kept on staring at her sadly.

I felt a little uncomfortable at the muteness.

"Could you pass the salt please?" I muttered to no one in particular.

Both girls moved at the same time. grabbing the salt nearest to them and slammed two salt containers in front of my plate.

"Salt." They mumbled together.

Then I stared at the two salt bottles, I swear they were looking at me and saying : _Who do you choose?_

I cleared my throat and self-consciously picked up both bottles and poured them on my plate.

Takuma smirked.

The silence went on until Marie propped her elbows on the table.

"I want to tell all of you that a month from now, as soon as this fake marriage is going to end, Shiki and I will be married."

Everyone including me choked on their food.

"Wha-?" Takuma.

"Huh?" Me.

"...." Rima.

"Isn't that right Shiki?" She smiled happily at me. I couldn't dissapoint such a face so I nodded briefly.

"Congratulations." Rima whispered.

"So where are you going to settle down?" Takuma asked, pretending to be curious.

My best friend had no interest when it came to this. But he could act well.

"Oh, it'll be either on Paris or here." Marie answered.

I drank my juice so that I don't have to talk.

Rima was very still beside me.

"If you stay in paris, it'll be great for you two. But then again,staying in Tokyo doesn't sound so bad either since Shiki already have a house." Takuma said.

He was really getting into this,huh?

"Of course. But I already bought an estate in Paris." Marie bragged,shoving her long platinum hair behind her shoulders.

"That's good news." He nodded. "Right,Rima?"

I turned to look at her, she was forking her meat like a robot.

"huh?" She looked up,surprised that someone addressed her. "Oh,yeah.. good news." She forced a small smile then went back to her passive mood.

I sighed.

"Perhaps we should get going.." I finally interrupted. "Thank you for keeping us here Takuma."

"No problem." He grinned. Then he took Rima by the waist and kissed her forehead.

Rima smiled a little and followed behind Marie and I.

When we were on the car she was babbling.

"I don't know if we would do this the civil way or the church way. what do you think Shiki?"

I didn't even open my mouth when she continued on.

"I prefer the church way because I think it's more romantic than having marriage in a room. I'd even have the chance to invite people and I could wear a wedding gown and have bride's maids.." She said.

I kept on staring at the rear view mirror. Rima was fast asleep on the seat behind us. Was she really sleeping or was it an act? I didn't know.

"Right?" Marie asked. I didn't hear her question so I nodded.

"I love you." She murmured.

The words hitched on my throat but I forced them to go out. "I love you too."

Did I really?

Of course silly, I love Marie senseless. I love her.

- - - - x

A week had passed in a blur. Rima was acting indifferent to all of us. either she'd ignore us, or she'd answer us in three words or less.

I was getting frustrated to that.

So I invite Marie and Rima with me,to hang out. My girlfriend didn't hesitate, she gladly agreed. Then when she heard that I planned to join Rima, she hid her frown.

Rima agreed half-heartedly.

- - - -x

We were in the streets of Tokyo , skimming through store after store. None of us were really talking. Marie was the life of the group.

"Oh.. Look at that Shiki!" She pulled me in front of a store window. Then she pointed to a diamond necklace.

"Buy it for me." She said.

Rima sighed behind us.

I smiled. "Anything for you."

She kissed me on the cheek then went in the store,skipping happily.

"Rima?" I turned to her.

Her fake smile was already there in place when I turned.

"Would you like anything?"

"No,thank you." She answered then looked away.

There was a man who sold flowers, walking in our direction.

"Hello there Ms. wouldn't you want to buy these gorgeous roses?" He asked Rima.

"Er,no thank you. I left my purse in the house."

The man turned to me. "And you sir, why won't you buy these roses for your girlfriend?" He indicated Rima.

"He's not my boyfriend." "She's not my girlfriend."

We spoke at the same time.

"Oh? is that so? Never mind then. Good day to you Ms. and Mr." He bowed and turned to walk away.

"Wait." I touched his shoulders.

"Give me a blue rose." I said. then I pulled a thousand yen. "Keep the change."

"Ah,thank you sir!" The man bowed again then left.

Rima pretended to be oblivious to our exchange. I grinned and gave her the rose.

"For you."

She stared at it,face blank. "Why are you giving this to me?" She asked quietly.

"Er.." I scratched my head. "Can't a man give a beautiful woman roses?"

I saw her cheeks turn crimson. And my breathing hitched. The color was beautiful.

"Thank you." She accepted it.

Marie returned from the shop and grinned at me. "All set. thanks again honey. I love you." She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. "I love you too."

We were walking hand in hand,while Rima was behind us,quiet.

Why was she quiet these days? where was the strong and sarcastic Rima?

"Oh! Look, a beautiful dress!!" Marie shrieked and I was dragged again into the clothing store. Rima followed us slowly.

"Can i try this on?" She asked the store owner.

"Ah, that's the latest one,from Paris. Of course you can Ms." He beamed.

"Size four."

Then she went in the changing store.

We waited again.

Rima sighed.

"And you Ms.?" The owner asked. "why don't you also try the dress?"

"No thanks." Rima smiled. "I don't look good in them."

The owner laughed. "Don't be silly dear. Sir, convince your girlfriend to try this on."

"She's not my girlfriend." I repeated for the second time.

"And he's not my boyfriend either." She also repeated.

"Try it on Rima." I ordered.

She huffed and took the dress. "Size two."

"You guys are so slow." I mumbled. I had waited for five minutes.

Then Marie came out. I nodded. "You look beautiful."

The other door creaked and Rima's head popped out. "Um, I'm not sure if it's okay.. but.. um.."

"Oh don't be silly." I laughed and pulled her out. Then my jaw dropped.

so revealing.. I felt my sweat glide down my forehead.

This dress may have hugged Marie's every curve,but it _enhanced_ Rima's. And the dress color may look gorgeous with Marie's eyes but it made Rima's eyes _sparkle and scintillate_.

It also showed Rima's shoulders and neckline. I gulped,my eyes glued to her. Her hips swayed with the dress.

Marie did a pirouette. "Who look better?" She asked when Rima went back to the dressing room.

"You." I lied. But deep inside it was Rima.

Rima was the first one who went out the dressing room.

"Ah, thanks for letting me try it out. Here you go." She handed it back to the owner but I stood up and grabbed the dress.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"I am returning the dress." She answered simply.

"No. we're buying it."

"What?" She yelled. "But-"

"Oh sush it up Rima. I'm buying it and you can't do anything about it."

She fell silent.

The owner smiled at me while I purchased the dress.

- - - x

When it was evening, it was quiet again. While Marie blabbed about how wonderful the day was.

I nodded and smiled. Rima wasn't on the table. She skipped it,telling Shinji she wasn't feeling well.

and also that evening when Marie was sleeping soundly beside me, I stood up and checked Rima.

She was sitting on the bed, still awake.

"Hey." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

I noticed the blue rose was inside a vase,near her bed.

I smiled at that.

"Can you.." Rima started. "Get out now? I need to rest."

I stood up. Taken-aback but I nodded still and bade her goodnight.

Then I did the only thing I can, I grabbed her and kissed her forehead.

- - - - x

_Meet me at the resort. Bring yourself and no one else._

_-Takuma_

He texted me the next day.

I complied and took off,telling both girls that I had a business to attend to.

When I arrived at his resort I saw him standing near the pool,his back was to me. I slowly walked towards him and stood there.

"What is it?" I asked.

Before I could blink, He had punched me on the cheek.

I stepped back and winced in pain.

"FUCK,WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this (: please feel free to drop a review/criticism.


	21. Being selfless

A/N: Yes it is me and I'm sure that you realized I'm back. I have to apologize for all those delayed posting. Actually to tell you the truth I have been keeping up on LOVE DECOY's plot line. I'm revising all of the rest of the chapters for your enjoyment. As for my new One-shots , please read them. I have tried to re-enact my writing style. I hope it's not a bothersome request though but still , if you truly love me I know you would right? Well , here is my next chapter and I know you will hate me for this but you'd have to trust me. and yeah , review please? (:

Disclaimer : I own nothing , demur the plot.

**Chapter 21: Being selfless**

_Before I could blink, He had punched me on the cheek._

_I stepped back and winced in pain._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

- - - x

"That,my friend, is for Rima." He smirked at me.

I breathed heavily and paid him my full attention.

"What did I do this time?" I bellowed.

"I love her man." He whispered. "So I'll set her free." His eyes were looking far away. Only his veins stood out,from his clenched fist.

"I'm warning you Shiki. You're my best friend. And it's hard for someone like me to just give it all up because I am tempted to be selfish and own her even if she doesn't like me that way."

I listened and waited for the rest. "I'm giving her to you Shiki, because she had always loved you. I'm giving her to you even if it would hurt and haunt me. So long as she's happy. I couldn't wish anymore than that."

Then he was glaring at me.

"I may sound like a fool now. But I'm giving you one chance. Break her heart and I'll break you. Forget Marie and love her instead. Make her happy and I'll be happy too. you got that?"

I didn't respond. I simply stared. I have never been more confused in my life.

Marie? or Rima? I love Marie. Marie.

But since when did Marie have orange blond hair? Since when did Marie wear baggy shirts and twin pigtails? That was Rima.

- - - - x

Rima's POV

I saw Marie sitting in the living room , back relaxed. I thought about how I would approach her , how she'd take it. would she fight me? I was afraid shit less. But standing there on the doorway looking at her silently wouldn't help me tell the outcome. I needed to do it. I have to.

So slowly I walked and sat beside her.

"Marie.." I started.

"Doofus , what do you want?" her sharp voice made me recoil a little.

I stared at my lap, not wanting to meet her eyes. We both just sat there for a while , I know she has no plan of talking to me and I sure as hell didn't want to open up this soul - wrenching conversation either.

But I have to make the move.

"You're engaged."

"Yes." was her brief response.

"So , congratulations."

"You really don't feel that way Touya , so don't give me that shitty response." She jabbed my chest with a long finger. "You know what's your problem? seriously , I wish you'd just go away and disappear into oblivion. You and your fake ways. Your problem is , that you have no idea who you're competing against. You , all high and mighty , are not queen. I am."

I scowled but bit my tongue.

"Marie , if there's one thing that I'd be desperate to do , I'd cut your hair and leave you bald while I'm happily doing it. But I won't. Because he loves you and I love him. So long as you're under his love , I wouldn't dare touch a single strand of your hair."

"So touching." She rolled her eyes. "I could cut your hair right now and I can do it."

I flashed my eyes. "Of course you can , but you won't."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I'm leaving." I stated. There , I let it out. That , was the moment where I felt I had let it all go , those bad negative feelings inside of you , finally escaped out and it felt good. saying it.

For a tiny fraction of a second , I saw her eyes widen but it was gone instantly , only to be replaced with more coldness.

"I presume that you have some plan on your sleeves." she said , quietly "You leave and you expect him to stop you. then it'll be happily ever after , huh?"

"NO." I yelled. "Why would I even stoop that low , That never came across my mind."

"You planned it." she accused. "You expect."

"I want you to be with him , love him" I replied , gazing out the window. "Since I won't be there , you will be and he'll be happy."

There was a tense silence.

"In plain English Touya : You're trying to say you give up and I can have him instead whole and without any of your foolish strings attached?"

There were many answers that I regretted answering , the greatest one , was saying YES to Shiki's contract but this one very question , I do not regret answering because I was sure.

"Yes."

"I'm glad that we figured that one out then." She gave me a wry smirk and left the room.

I sat there the whole afternoon , crying.

X X X

"Is this some kind of goddamn joke?" he yelled it on my face.

"No." I replied coldly , looking at him , was compared to looking at the sun.

"this isn't funny Rima. I swear to God , if you speak one more word about that I'm going to cut myself!" He raised his arms in protest.

"It's not funny because it isn't a joke." I closed my eyes. "Sometimes .. jokes aren't the only things that make you laugh , sometimes it's just because you want to , because you need to let it all out."

Then I laughed an empty laugh caused and meant for no one.

He shook me hard after I ended my stoic laugh. "You - are - crazy!"

"Let me go!" I yelled. "I said I want out. Out of this goddamn house , this goddamn contract , this goddamn situation!"

"Then , fine!" He yelled back at me. His own temper flaring. "Go out , tear yourself apart , burn the contract , it is all over , that's what you want. On the contrary that's what everyone fucking wants! You , Marie , Takuma!"

I set myself free and stared at him anxiously. "I want out , because I want to. For my dream." I noticed his eyes were flaming. "So that you and Marie could finally be together."

He inhaled a sharp breath. "Real marriage takes time. I can wait until it ends, the contract I mean."

"I don't want to wait." I almost whined.

"What do you want in order for you to stay?" He asked. "You want money?" He dropped a handful of bills on the floor.

That was when my temper sky-rocketed. I slapped him with all my might , not to feed him pain but to give him a clue.

"I - am - not - after - your - money!"

His cheek , had the red mark in it. He was looking furiously at the floor. Fists clenched beside him. "I - I'm sorry Rima."

"I accept , if only you accept my decision likewise."

I almost heard his thoughts. I know he is in agony , in confusion. But I felt more pain.

He finally exhaled a tormented breath. "I - I will let you go."

"Good." was my response. because that was all that I could manage. If I let out another word , I am sure my sobs could give it all away.

He nodded. He had sniffed and I hunched that there were tears on his face.

I turned to leave. But I felt the room spun , then I saw his azure eyes burning. I could almost too easily spot the red sparks on them. He held my wrist tight tightly.

"I.." he uttered. I knew then that there were many things he would've wanted to say to me. Unfortunately , all he had managed to do was give me and my ribs a serious pain. He hugged me as tight as he can.


	22. Divorced

**Chapter 22: Divorced**

The lawyer stood up,and gave both of them a shake.

"It was nice working with you. I'll make sure the divorce papers would reach you in two days. nothing is impossible of course." He smiled.

Rima was silent all through out. While Shiki tried to ignore her.

"Thank you." Shiki bowed and they left his office.

"I guess you're happy now." He mumbled to her.

Rima didn't say anything.

He handed her a check. In it was two million.

"The money you asked me? the contract was a success and you did a good job. Here take it."

Rima took it in her hands.

Shiki smiled.

Then it took him by surprise when she tore the check in half, then in quarters.

"Thank you Shiki but I don't need that."

"I thought you needed that for tuition! You just tore it,are you out of your mind?!"

She shook her head. "I don't want to recieve money from something I didn't work hard upon. And I don't want to recieve money from you either."

"You are crazy!" He stated. "well go to Paris and prance around like an idiot with no money. I thought that was the reason why you agreed to this,right? Why you married me because you wanted to get that?"

"I changed my mind." Rima answered. then she walked away from him. He catched up and stopped her.

"So what are you going to do? how are you going to pay your tuition?" He asked, anger was in his head.

"I'll do part-time jobs. It's not so bad. I'm used to doing those stuff." She shrugged.

He glared at her,still disbelieveing.

"You are so absurd you know that?" He yelled in her face.

"Name me whatever you want." She merely blinked at him. "My flight will be in six hours. I have to prepare. I will leave you now.. This'll be the last time that I'd ever see you Shiki." Rima murmured. Staring up at him with deep,sincere eyes.

Shiki's insides were filled with remorse. He was panicking. He wanted her to stay, but he didn't know what he'll do to stop it from happening.

"Thank you for everything you did. All thanks to you, I finally learned how to be a woman. And I'd be going to my dream. You also taught me how to love and care for someone. I pretty much owe everything to you." She managed a small smile.

"And.. I love you." The words shook. "Goodbye." She turned away from him and walked stiffly across the street.

"Wait,Rima!" He yelled. But Rima was already running away and he doubted whether he heard her.

She had torn his check. It was like seeing her burn his truckful of money into ashes. She had done it. proved that she really did love him. Although for her, she must've really did that on purpose. But he saw how she could just tear his money away like she didn't care about it one bit. Shiki's doubts were totally erased now, and fully, he believed that Rima wasn't really after his money. NO. of course not. He had insulted her genuinity and he was acting like shit. He deserved to be condemned by the world. he remembered her words back in Takuma's mansion. _IT'S ALL FAKE RIGHT,SHIKI? WHAT YOU FEEL FOR ME?SISTERLY OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT. BUT HERE'S A NEWSFLASH TOO: IT WASN'T THE MONEY SHIKI. IT WAS NEVER THE MONEY AS TO WHY I AGREED TO MARRY YOU._

He was stupid, stupid and stupid a thousand times over. of course she wasn't after his money. maybe the first time she agreed to the silly betrotal thing, she did. But now she didn't. people change.

He punched the wall in frustration. And now he could see where he really wanted to be. Who he wanted to be hated himself, that he only realized he wanted to be with Rima, only now. When she was leaving Tokyo merely hours from now. When she wasn't his wife anymore and when he couldn't see her anymore.

It angered him. He loved Rima. Now he truly realized he did. He wasn't much of a brother. And all those times when Takuma and Rima had been together, those burning sensations in his heart wasn't at all him,being protective and concerned. He had been JEALOUS all along. And every kiss and touch, he concluded, didn't come from his mind. It wasn't the mind that told him to kiss and touch her like that. It was always his heart who ordered him to do that. Only that, he was too stupid to know and be aware of. He didn't notice, the pain and hurt Rima had suffered when Marie would scoot closer to him and kiss him.

He hadn't realized that Rima asked Takuma to be his pretended boyfriend to make him jealous. And now he realized that Rima meant more than anything to him. She had been there for him. Surprised him for his birthday. Accepted his fake marriage, she was his friend and she loved him all these times. And he had to be this idiot who needs to think about it even if his heart was ordering him to do it already.

He walked to his garage and fetched his car. Only to find Marie leaning on it with an enraged face.

"Care to explain where you've been?" she demanded angrily.

There were lots of things he felt right now , first was the building frustration. Then the annoyance that was ready to explode out of him.

"None of your business." He heard himself snap.

The look on her eyes showed nothing but hurt.

"Marie.." He choked. "Look , I—I did the wrong thing. Maybe , I mean.. I realize that I do love her. I love Rima and I don't regret marrying her." He sighed. "So I'm going."

He turned but her grasp on his arm ceased him. It wasn't that the grip was strong , what made him stop was the desperate hold of her.

"Please." he heard her beg. Her voice shook. "Senri , I know. She expected you to go after her. It's part of her plan. The selfless part , she doesn't love you. She wanted more money. She wanted you to think that she does , so that—"

"Enough." He bellowed. "That _shit_ is not true."

"YES! Yes it is!" She grabbed his arms and shook him , more tears flowing out now. "Listen to me! She doesn't love you , because if she does she shan't have left! Oh , Senri you are just confused you do love me!" she choked. "You love me right?"

He stared at her helplessly. He was troubled , and he hated himself that he had hurt lots of people. "No." he removed her hand away from his. "No , I don't love you."

Then he left , a new desperate objective on his heart , Marie's yells still echoing in his ears.


	23. Too Late

**A/N: This is probably the most cliché'd chapter I've ever written. However , I do believe that this chap plays a big role. never mind if it sounds too cheesy LOL. anyway , I have enjoyed writing this and here's the good news : I have finished writing LOVE DECOY! (hoorah , cheers!) and it's up to.. 30 chapters. what do you think? :)**

**Chapter 23: Too late**

Shiki's P.O.V.

The airport was an hour away so I had to drive in an impatient manner all the way there. I couldn't take it anymore. I was tempted to call Shinji and fetch me my jet plane. Just to get there in time.

Twenty minutes later, I was driving at an over-pass and it was a little traffic. "Damn." I cussed. I took my cellphone ad tried to contact Rima. It rang for a few times. and then there was : _Hello it's Rima, I have been temporarily away right now. but leave your message and I'll call you in no time!_

Out of frustartion I nearly yelled. "Rima get away from the airport now I have to tell you something!" Then I threw my phone away again.

Nearly sunset, and the traffic only eased a little. I could see myself, waiting inside my car wearing a thick scowl. Then I had deja vu because I saw this in those old romantic movies that Marie and I would watch. When a man had to suffer in a car while his loved one was going away and he had to catch up.I nearly smiled at the concept. I felt like I was on a movie. Except that ,instead of watching, I get to participate on the feelings part too.

It was completely dark when I arrived in the airport. My body was surged with adrenaline as I ran into the entrance with all my might. I checked my watch. It was past six hours. I pumped my legs faster, in fervent hope that her flight would be delayed or maybe cancelled.

I went to the paging center.

"Could you page Rima Touya please?" I ordered with irate.

The woman was a little miffed but did it.

"Er, thanks." I muttered.

No sign of her anywhere. orange blond hair. Zero. Zilch.

Next I took a hasty trip to the information center.

"Excuse me, but is the flight to "Paris,France timed at seven in the evening already gone?"

The young man checked his files before nodding. "Yes, they left fifteen minutes ago Sir."

I refuse to believe this! Bloody hell! Why did I have such wrong timing? when I had all my chance to tell here. Damn and damn! I clenched my teeth. fighting my tears.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Rima's number again. So what if she was on a plane? If she wasn't too far away I'm sure she could answer me. Thank Japan and it's advanced technologies!

- - - x

Rima's P.O.V.

I settled in my seat. a little nauseous. It had been a long time since I borded a plane. The stewardess was walking in the space between the chairs. I gave a tired sigh and decided to turn my cellphone was safe now that we were steady flying up above.

There was a voice message. I clicked the speaker on. I was too tired to put it in my ears.

"RIMA GET AWAY FROM THE AIRPORT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" Shiki.

I blushed. It was very,very loud and all the passengers were craning their necks in my direction. I closed my eyes at the blunder.

But the embarassment was cut off short because I was re-thinking about what he said. Did he really want to say something? what was it? why was he shouting?

I miss him already. I didn't hide my tears this time. It's good to let it flow,no one would notice me anyway..

Love was such a dissapoinment. There was always Takuma. Waiting in the wings. I loved him too but he was only a close friend for me. Then there was Shiki , who , has me as a dissapointment. Whatever happens he'll always love Marie. It would be stupid if you argue back. My phone-quite unexepectedly-rang.

"Rima." Shiki.

"Shiki?" I almost fainted. "What the hell do you want?" I asked.

Bad connection. I can only hear half his words.

"..Back.. here. don't.. Paris." The connection was very unclear but I think he wanted me to come back.

"Why?" I asked a little loudly.

"Because I......you" The connection broke again and the call ended. There was no signal any longer. and I froze. was he trying to say I love you?

I shook my head. don't presume something. maybe he said I need you. maybe about divorce files or something. But I was sitting, on the verge of my seat. Torn between going back again. was there a way to go back? right now?

- - - -x

Shiki's P.O.V.

"Shiki?" I heard her voice and it made me want to float already.

"What the hell do...?" Bad connection. I frowned at my cell.

"Go back here. Don't to go paris." I shouted at my reciever. Not minding the what-the-hell glares from passers-by.

"Why?" She asked,her voice getting farther and farther. I can hear the background a little. Noisy people on the plane.

I sighed and plunged on the truth. "Because I love you." Then that was it. There was a beep which indicated that the subscriber could no longer reach the other line.

I stood there in a minute. Before I picked up my cel again.

"Shinji. Prepare my private plane. tell Marie about it too."

-

**please do review**


	24. She's hurting

**A/N: who doesn't want to see Marie's ass kicked? This chapter is especially it. Oh , and there's something about Takuma..**

**curious?**

**Please read! :D**

_**THIS CHAP IS NOW EDITED!**_

**She's hurting**

"I think that you had quite enough." He grabbed the liquor bottle away from her hands.

"Shut up Takuma." She snapped. "Just shut the _fuck_ up."

He sneered at her. "You think drinking can solve this problem? Think again Blondie , it won't. What makes you think it will? You think , that a small brown bottle could produce some magic then there'll be some fairy dust?" he laughed. "Shiki won't be coming back for you."

She tried to shake away the uncanny words he fed her. Shake as she may , it didnt change the fact that it's the truth. And it stung , no , it bloody hurt.

"Why are you here in the first place?" She demanded shifting her whole weight on the couch. "Here to dominate my grief? To laugh at what happened?"

"I don't honestly know why." replied Takuma. "All I ever know is that you are alone."

That made her raise an eyebrow despite the building hiccup on her throat. "Yes I am. And I'd prefer to be that way now."

"You are right." He smirked. "Bad people should be alone all their lives. Scary , isn't it?"

Marie shuddered. "No one likes to be alone of course. But if that's what God wants , we do it"

"Well I personally think you deserve to be alone all your life won't you agree?" He tried a glass of beer and gulped it down. "I think , that you should learn the goddamn lesson of love."

"And I think that _you_ need a lesson yourself." quipped Marie. "You loved that doofus. Where did it lead? Looks like you fell on the wrong hole didn't you? And here I thought men had this famous quote on their heads" she hiccuped twice before she started , "_bros before hoes."_

He snorted. "I gave her up. That was enough lesson. You , don't. Guess we still need to summon a little karma for that."

Marie hated him. She hated that he was here with her , talking about the most painful thing in the world and yet , he remained calm and collected like it was something simple from childhood when in the contrary , it was a mature thing. One where you got all , or nothing.

She picked an empty bottle and threw it at him.

"You know what's you problem?" she yelled at him. "You feel like you deserve to be there when there's a problem. You want to feel involved at everything. Be there when there are tears. You want to witness everything. And be this know-it-all." She hiccuped , her face turning into a fast color of pink. "Well earth to you , You don't have to be involved at everything. Hell , Shiki and Rima don't need you involvement either. That's enough to cease your omniscient personality!"

His eye flinched a little but it was gone just fast as it had come.

"And I think you are drunk" he replied.

Slowly , he raised her arm in an attempt to guide her but she struggled away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Fine." he huffed , letting go. "Fine."

"I want you to get out of the goddamn house you hear that?" she mumbled with closed eyes. Probably too drunk to see anything accurate. "I don't want to see or talk to you."

"Fine." He seethed once more before slamming the door loudly behind him.

-X-

A day or so later Rima wasn't very sure as to what she was feeling. The whole hours of the plane ride was contemplating on whether she should return to Japan as soon as she'd land in France. The next moment, she was crying for being such an idiot. Idiot because, she was coming closer to her dream and she was so tactless of even thinking about coming back._Dream before Love_. That was it. And Lastly, she was so frustrated and ill at ease at everyone. She had even snapped at the stewardess twice and didn't feel too sorry about it. Senri Shiki was too far away now.

Stop. stop.

Thinking about him made her insides flame with hurt. He was going to get married with Marie. There practically was no use trying to push herself in between them any longer. Damn the hurt, damn the fact that she had agreed to that whole thing. Damn Senri. And damn everything. Her fist clenched tightly, together with her eyelids. stopping the tears that was threatening to flow.

There was an announcement from the pilot,who spoke in French first. Then in English. "Good evening. We will be arriving in Paris,France thirty minutes from now. I advice all the passengers to fasten all the seat belts and check all of your belongings and hand-carries. If ever you need anything of assistance please approach our stewards. But for now, please stay seated on your chairs. Thank you very much."

Rima's heart was accelerating. The plane had turned west and her stomach lurched.

-X-

"Pack your things." Shiki spoke. "We'll go now."

Her head was a little heavy like someone had successfully dropped two blocks of iron.

"Where?" was all she managed.

"To Paris." She saw that his hand had a pair of shoes. On the other is a luggage.

It made her angrier. Made her more desperate. Marie sat up on the couch and glared at his panicked contour. "I will not go with you."

"All the better then." was his cold reply.

"Shiki." she sighed. "Please."

"Marie , I told you. I love her. So Please , for once , can I have my own way?"

She couldn't stop her tears again. "Why do you love her? I am here. You used to love me. I never did anything to you Senri." she choked. "Please."

"Marie." He started. " I do not know any logic reason as to why I love her. And that's good. Love is always far from logic and She is my wife after all." he prompted. "she's .. well , she just blew me away."

Those words angered her even more.

"am I not.. enough for you?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "What is it about her that I don't have? I have more than enough! I am prettier than her , much more sophisticated and charming—"

"I don't need any of your beauty , or your sophistiction , to be quite frank. You are pretty yes , advanced , yes. But..forgive me , Rima have one thing you never showed me all these times : You never had a good heart."

That was it. She could all too well hear the whip of his invisible hatchel. She turned to leave his mansion with loud broken sobs.

-X-

I know this chap here is boring. next chap won't be. thanks for reading :D


	25. Marie's revenge

A/N: OK so I wasn't very pleased with the last chap and it was quite evident that most of you aren't either. Anyway I decided to do better but since this thing is done I reread and rechecked it only. The plot is on strong.

Kinshima – I appreciate the insight of my grammar and punctuation actually. But it was quite evident that it was Marie (in the first scene) who spoke bec. Rima is on a plane leaving for Paris (check chap. 23). So there was no way she could talk and inter-act with Takuma. And , quote : _Then all of a sudden, Shiki speaks on the plane and it's back to Marie._ I didn't quite get it. Did you ever mean Shiki and Marie talking in the end? I appreciate your review though and thanks for giving me an honest criticism. You were a help!

P.S. I also made a mistake about forgetting to put this -x- in those scenes for chap. 24. this must've been the reason for the confusion. again, I'm so sorry!

On to the story then!

**25**

She arrived. finally. FINALLY! she wanted to kiss the ground and sing in high spirits. for a moment, she had forgotten all of her problems. The very first thing she saw was the beautiful sky with all it's silver stars. Then as her gaze lowered down, she saw the breathtaking Eiffel tower. Her saliva hitched up her throat just by looking at it. She bit her lip and walked step by step to take a cab.

She spotted one.

"Bonjour" greeted the driver. "Where to madame?" He asked in an accent filled with French.

"Err, to le fait de modeler université."

The cab drove into the city lights and it was so breathtaking that she regretted not buying any camera for this.

-x-

She looked up and saw THE school. school? more like a manor, no a palace. It was twice the size of Cross Academy. although it's wall colors reminded her greatly of Cross. She breathed deeply and knocked twice on the wooden ornate door.

"Yes?" A woman peeked at her appraisingly.

"Um, hi. I'm Rima Touya. I'm looking for mistress-"

"That's me." The door opened wider and the dainty woman let her in.

"You look lovely mademoiselle!" She complimented. taking her fur coat and her baggage.

"Ah, thank you mistress."

"I am glad that you arrived here safely. I take it that you trip was enjoyable on the least bit?"

"Yes it was okay, thank you." Rima examined everything inside. the huge carpeted staircase,high golden frames and the candelabra at the most center part. It was like back in those century old movies.

"I will tour you tomorrow morning around. I'm sure the students would be pleased to meet you. right now you must be exhausted from jet lag, why don't we go up and I will show you around to your dorm room?"

"That sounds great." Rima agreed.

"Follow me then."

The halls were deserted. Of course it was inevitable. After all it was 1 A.M. in the morning. who would go and lounge around here? She was curiously looking at the frames that were on the walls. endless faces of beautiful people,paintings and paintings of it.

Then she saw one particular frame that made her eyebrows go up to the tip of her forehead. "Oh."

The Mistress heard her reaction and turned to look at what she was staring at.

"That's Senri Shiki." explained Lena. " From Tokyo. he's also a model, it was Marie Hinato who painted this. Ms. Hinato is a well-known model and artist here. you must recognize him?" She asked Rima. Senri Shiki was sitting on his garden house, the vivid chestnut hair was very remarkable and his smile was pleasant.

Rima's heartbeat started to pound so hard. Then her eyes closed and she slowly shook her head. "No. I don't know him.."

"Very well. let us move then."

"yes please." Rima agreed whole heartedly,before she had the urge to rip that painting apart and stomp on it's frame.

-x-

The first rays of Paris sunlight hit her, it was evening(for her and the rest of the vampires that is). she wanted to sleep. But then, she realized she had to change her sleeping patterns. She wasn't inter-acting with vampires anymore. She had to be extra careful about that. She grabbed her dosage of blood pills and took them.

from the windows, she saw the wrought iron structure that still was breath-taking. Eiffel tower was indeed one-of-a-kind. She prepared herself for the morning's lesson.

Gym class, yoga, french class, german class, english class,cosmetics class, art class,pictorial class.. Rima sighed. everyday was like this.

Three hours gym class, two hours yoga one for german,english,french and art, three hours in both cosmetic and pictorials. twelve hours in all. Her mind was exhausted just thinking about it.

She had to wake up 5 A.M. in the morning and do some jogging, enter the huge gym and work on her legs then on her arms and stomach. Rima moved on then to yoga. She did a lot of strecthing and her body ached, and hurt. Then her head ached more memorizing all those accents and words they were asked to copy and recite next meeting. In cosmetic class, she relaxed a little because she just had to sit there and apply everything on her face. During pictorials, she had to stand up and do those poses the artist would ask. At the end of her first day, she was literally walking like an old woman, she collapsed on her bed gratefully and slept. ready for another morning.

- x-

Rima woke up in the middle of the night, blanket askew and forehead sweating. She had this horrible nightmare of eating camera lenses and drinking chestnut-colored water.

As she tried to lower down her heart beat, her thoughts came across to Senri Shiki again. It was disturbing, to say the least. She had, by all means, attempted to forget any thing that would lead her to think of him. and still he was there in her head. the endless black and white re-runs of memories.

unforgettable mermories.

It was pitiful , because all she ever had now was memories. Funny how those mind things work. When you see the person you've been eager to see for ages, you'd forget about any crap about retention. But when you can't see them anymore, you'd start musing again.

complicated.

That was the life she had left in Tokyo. once again- _pitiful._

And the bigger issue was, how was she going to survive Paris if she had only very little money?

Keeping Shiki's money check never crossed her mind once. nor did she regret the merciless tearing of it into pieces.

This was her problem. Not his. or any body else's.

-x-

"I will pay you twice the amount if you let me rent this plane to Paris." Marie dropped a bulging envelope.

"B—but , madame , I am sorry but someone has already—"

"Cancel them. I have always been a priority client right?" she demanded. "Or shall I contact your manager and fire you here?"

"No , please!, I.. I shall inform the other tenant to cancel." The worker bowed fearfully.

"Good I want to go Paris two hours from now , Prepare everything else."

"Yes Mademoiselle." He bowed again and scrambled for the telephone.

Marie stared out the agency window with content. Shiki was going to pay. And Rima, is going down. No one was going to dump her easily because it was an insult to be. So , she had come up with this ingenius plan. She was going to Paris ahead of Senri and may the best woman win. They just wait and see who suddenly placed them to shame.

-x-

What do you guys think about this? Let me know. oh and to all those who Favorited me , this story and my other stories a big THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will mention you all once chapter 30 is up! :)


	26. Marie doesn't Give Up

A/N: Finally! After the long wait I had fixed my laptop and its AC! I know you guys missed this story and so have I! Let's not delay any further then? Okay hold your horses and let's go!

Disclaimer:VK is not mine

Chapter 26:Marie doesn't give up

Rima sighed. another mundane day. the usual. It was tiring how she had to repeat everything everyday. It made her baffled at times, because she couldn't remember anything special. classes, always classes. Never a time for herself.

"Ich liebe dich,means?" The professor, balding and old looked around the room. "Ms. Touya?"

"I love you." She answered, absent-minded.

"Good."

Rima sighed. yes, everything was completely the same. A total lack of excitement. She had no friends. Well, she did. But they were nothing compared to Takuma. He would listen, give her advice. comfort her. He was all anyone would kill to have as a friend. She fumbled with her pen and doodled on her sketch pad.

"Excuse me."

She turned.

A human, with brunette hair and green eyes smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"I believe this is yours." He indicated a silver ring.

Rima checked her hand and didn't manage to stifle her gasp. "Oh, yes. that is mine. thank you."

She hastily placed it on her pocket.

He beamed at her. "I'm Antoine"

"Rima" She returned his smile.

"I have noticed that ring from under your chair and I was aware that you didn't notice it gone. so yeah, I think I just saved a life." He joked.

She laughed a little. "That's nice of you."

Rima had noticed how he had such bright green eyes. then another gasp was threatening to pour on her. Takuma Ichijo's eyes.

Antoine and Takuma had the very same eyes. She quickly averted his gaze and returned to the German lecture. Her fist were iron clenched. That was it. She couldn't take the intoxication any longer. It would choke her up. She knew she could kill a person or suck their blood, just to return back to Tokyo.

Problem was, she couldn't.

Couldn't return to Tokyo because she lacked financial support. Couldn't return to Tokyo because she wasn't sure if she'd regret it or not. Rima's heart suddenly pounded hard. Maybe.. she was just in need of fresh air.

* * *

"I want you to come with me."

"And why should I? So that I could see you get your happily ever after with her? Damn straight Senri , damn straight."

"No." replied Shiki through clenched teeth. "I want you by my side as the best friend."

He heard Takuma chuckle in an occult way.

"I still am your best friend?" then a snort. "really?"

"Yes." but it seems like Senri was telling this to himself more.

The truth was , they seldom met since Rima arrived. They had been more on the compete side since then. Senri couldn't believe either , that a girl could break that strong bond between him and Takuma. It was not just right. Senri was here , to tie it all back like the rope it had been before.

"Did you see how everything resulted to everyone in pain?" Takuma asked. His stormy eyes were narrowed a fraction. "especially me?"

Senri heaved a sigh. "yes."

"Did you see how — how such an _ass _you were because you spoke up too late? Senri , man , you are full of simp. And you always will be."

"yes." Senri agreed.

Takuma smirked , it was never for him to smirk. But even in these past occurrence , after all he'd been through , who could stop scorn radiating out of his face?

His blond hair swayed slightly as he sat up straighter on his chair. "You know how much of a scum you are then." he pointed his index finger to him , across.

"Yes." was Senri's thrice.

"Good." There was a sense of jubilation building up on Takuma's heart. "Good you know and you deserve to be buried on the deepest pit hole in hell."

Senri's knuckles tightened. He did not have much patience for this talk because he was already liable for his actions. But he held his temper and let Takuma explode it all to him because he was right — he _deserved _it.

"But nonetheless , I still think you have the chance at this affair you have." said Takuma silently. "I think that you still are my best friend even if we had compete a lot. And I still think that you deserve her." a shuffling of shoes was heard. "and yes , I will go with you , even if you sometimes are an arsehole."

"Thank you man."

"We should not waste time." Takuma replied. "I heard Marie is out in Paris the moment we speak."

* * *

The little shops were very remarkable. Rima looked around, enthralled at the sights in front of her. There were only little people out shopping in Paris today and that they were dressed fashionably. She hoped she wasn't too under dressed. She spotted an ice cream parlor from across the street. An ice cream always cheer her up.

walking lithely, she arrived and paid for a parfait. She sat alone, beside the glass window, allowing her thoughts to run. It was a lonely dusk for her. Even if it was lovely outside, with the sun and it's red streaks, she couldn't even see it clearly. For her, the shops were all gray. all gloom and doom. She saw a couple walking hand-in-hand, strolling in the bricked streets,laughing cheerfully. Rima couldn't remember the last time she laughed like her life depended on it.

She scooped the vanilla ice cream,and it reached half-way her mouth when she remembered that she and Takuma had once ate at an ice cream parlor, criticizing vanilla because the color was exactly like Marie's hair. She gave a small melancholic sigh.

The parfait had four layers, all strawberry and vanilla. Without thinking about it, she picked her spoon and mixed the two flavors together, mashing them. When she had tried the new straw-nilla flavor,she paused, allowing the creamy substance to melt freely on her tongue, then she contemplated..she wanted to smack her head. Oh how silly they had been with Takuma! Vanilla and Strawberry tasted more delicious when combined.

Straw-nilla. she liked how that sounds very much. It reminded her of ordinary days in Tokyo.

Rima burped,loudly. She turned to look around, crimson on her cheeks. Even if there weren't any people who had heard, she was still embarrassed. Maybe she shouldn't linger on this place for too long.

The parfait cup was empty. only the spoon and some traces of melted vanilla and strawberry remained. She left some money on the table and slowly stood up to leave. After all, she still had lots of homework to do. The last thing she ever wanted was some scolding.

"Well, we met again."

She looked up and her purse dropped on the floor.

"Oh."

"Hello, Rima."

Marie.

Marie! Goodness. pale,blond,tall,blindingly beautiful. in front of her,and them, in front of the shabby-looking ice cream parlor with all it's blue and white striped umbrellas. Rima's heart clenched painfully. remembering the past was painful. But seeing something from past was searingly atrocious.

"Oh." She muttered again. unable to absorb it all. She wanted to know if this was real. because if it wasn't real, she was sleeping then. The parfait wasn't real. The straw-nilla ice cream never existed and Marie would vanish into a puff inside her head.

Maybe Rima was waiting for it all to happen. The quippy sound of her alarm clock. Then she'd wake up and see the beige ceiling of her dorm,back in le fait, with the comfort of her bed. Then she'd sigh and mumble about how real the straw-nilla was. Then she had burped and was thankful that no one noticed it, even if it was a dream. She was waiting for her to rise on her bed. panting and sweating, because she saw Marie in front of her. here, in Paris.

But no matter how long she waited, paused , and expected for the alarm clock, It didn't arrive. Hence, this was real.

well, fuck.

Rima blinked a couple of times, like an eye adjusting to light.

"I'm real. you can touch me to prove it." The girl across from her giggled. Then she showed her hand. Rima frowned at it. Where was her voice now when she needed it most? And also , on Marie's hand , Rima saw an engagement ring nice and shiny.

A/N: I got the straw-nilla idea from an ingenious reviewer : shikixxrima. Thank you!

P.S. I'd like to remind all of you that this story is already done. I mean finished writing and all and there are only four chapters left. Please Review! :)


	27. Vengeance or Hate?

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm glad I'm back on track too  
**

Chapter 27: Vengeance or Hate?**  
**

"I was strolling around and thought that maybe I could have some ice cream—vanilla,to be precise. would you like to join me? I simply couldn't ignore my craving any longer. and seeing someone again made it more exceptional." She gave Rima a kind smile.

"Actually.. I'm going back to my dorm now. and—and.." Rima spoke. oh good, where was her voice a few moments ago?

"Oh,hush. I refuse to accept any unwillingness. Come, and I will treat you a parfait."

"I already had some myself thank you." said Rima. and as her eyes moved a little more freely now, she couldn't help but wonder if he was here with her. Why was she here all of a sudden? Maybe they had their honeymoon. But it wasn't even a month yet, meaning the betrothal contract was still in effect.

"Oh, that's sad. but would you like to join me and talk?"

"I.. I guess the idea doesn't sound too appalling." Rima gave a small smile. After all, she was curious about what happened when she left.

"Ah, let us go inside then." Marie beamed, opening the door for her. Rima picked her purse up from the floor and re-entered the shop.

(Y)

"I think that there is a reason why you invited me here and I know that it is far from idle matters."

"Yes." Marie smiled,now a little ominously.

Then and there Rima doubted her warmth. Because she knew deep in her depths,this wasn't anything like Marie at all. But she decided to play it up to wonder where it would go.

Rima was very clever indeed.

But unfortunately , Marie had over-stepped her this time.

"Senri and I just had our civil wedding two days ago." Marie stirred her cup. "In Europe."

Rima could hear the sudden tick as if of a time bomb. There it was.

Tick.

And she exploded. On the table , she bit her tongue so hard she tasted the blood. How could that be true? But of course it was,her head spoke. Senri loved Marie.

"Oh." was her tight response. "congratulations I guess."

Marie laughed out loud. "Thank you I guess." then she lifted her right hand to indicate a silver ring on her finger. The one Rima saw outside the parlor shining on her hand a while ago. "We were so happy indeed. It was so sad that you weren't there Rima but oh" she paused dramatically. "I guess you are happy here anyway so no angry feelings I hope?"

Rima glared at the ornate table. "No."

She heard Marie clap her hands in glee. "Lovely! So listen up you bitch"

The sudden hostile tone from Marie surprised her as she looked up to meet her steely eyes.

"He is mine now. I warn you to never see or call him again because after all these times,you were a minx and you still are." Marie laughed scornfully again. "And,If you do a good job then we do not have a problem do we?"

She showed her the bag's flap,opened it,then dollars upon dollars peeked out from it. Rima's sweat glided down from her back.

"If you do a good job of staying away , Then this is all yours." Marie indicated the money on the table.

No,her conscience perked up. This girl was Satan's offspring. She was evil. And very cruel and selfish! The _twit_.

"I — I can't accept.." Rima responded,almost in a whisper.

"Oh don't be shy my dear." said Marie in a sweet voice. "Don't you need money for your education? This here is more than enough and it's right in front of you. Grab the chance dammit."

"What made you think I'd take this with my knees kneeling? What made you think that I" Rima's voice quivered with anger. "would stoop so low just to get this dough? You— You evil and foul woman!"

Marie's eyebrows rose up so high , then her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rima felt her nails dig too tightly on her palms. She did not like how this turned out. If they were married,she wasn't a threat anymore is she? But why did Marie offer money? Is this Senr's orders? Did he know nothing? Or is he behind this?

"I won't" Firmly,Rima replied. Then she stood up and walked quickly to the door.

Marie stared after her with a satisfied smirk

(Y)

"Ms. Marie Hinato" Mistress Lena stood up to hug her favorite student.

"It's great to see you again Mistress." Marie lowered herself on the couch.

"Likewise,my dear." Lena sat down behind her table , then she gently placed both her hands on it. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'd like to warn you about Senri Shiki." then she made a show of wiping imaginary tears from her eyes.

The elder woman's eyes flashed an immediate wary. "Senri?" she had not expected this talk to be about him. "what is it about Senri?"

"You see.." Marie's brows tightened. "Senri tried to sue one of your students. Because of a thing that she is totally innocent of,We had won her case but he still continues to be persistent about avenging her."

Mistress Lena shook her head in dismay at what she had heard. "Why is Senri doing this? Is this case really that grave?"

"Yes,for him that is." Marie nodded calmly.

The plan was working.

"And who is this student you speak of?" asked Lena.

"Rima — Rima Touya." Her voice shook.

"Poor Ms. Touya." Lena sighed. "Very well. What can I do to make this situation a little bit bearable?"

Ah,her favorite part. The part that she was well prepared for.

"Please mistress." She cried,matching tears on her pale face. "_please_,I know how that— that Senri will come here and look for her. I advice you to hide her for a while and lie to him that she no longer studies here." Her tone was just right. Convincing enough.

"She's too precious. My friend,Rima. I don't want to see her in this injustice situation. It isn't fair because I love her so much that I care." right she does.

Mistress Lena stood up to comfort her quondam student. "Yes,I will do just that Ms. Hinato. Don't you worry dear , you're doing the right thing. I will tell Seri she does not reside in here to protect her."

The perfect response she expected to hear. She smirked in a satisfied manner when they hugged and Lena had no clue.

"Thank you,t-thank you!" Marie wiped her eyes and sniffed. "And please,It would be best if you won't tell Rima anything. About me being here and all." She'd better not.

"I thought you were her friend? She should know." Lena prompted.

"No!" Marie snapped. "Just .. just don't. I know what is best for our friendship Mistress. I know you understand."

The Head nodded again. "I understand Marie,and I trust that you are telling me something vital."

"Thank you."

Then she left with the utmost arrogance a person could contain , throwing her head back and laughing as loudly as she can.

Senri Shiki will soon be looking for Rima like looking for a needle in a haystack!


	28. Lies and Deception

**28 - Lies and Deception**

The cobblestone street seem to have lost it's glow. It was night time in Paris, France. Day time for vampires like Senri and Takuma. Th streets lost it's glow because he decided it didn't shine so much. In fact,everything in his sight didn't scintillate at all.

He could see dim hazy things from inside his skull,and it was perfectly _ironically _clear he was seeing dark because everything had flunked. He wondered how this long search was going to end. How those unanswered called he had would be replied to.

"I suggest we take a break."

"It's no use." Senri spoke through clenched teeth.

First thing after they arrived,they immediately went to Rima's university. But a very stern looking Head mistress told them -and coldly at that- that there was no Rima Touya who resided in the school.

"That is crazy!" argued Senri. "You're kidding right? She enrolled here in your school! How can she be not here?"

"I am sorry!" The woman's eyes flashed. "But you seem to have been mistaken. We have no Rima Touya here. Next time I suggest Mr. Shiki,don't go spitting it out on me like you had not grown with values!"

"But Lena—" argued Shiki once more. He was so frustrated. There was this feeling inside of him,resting on his temples the desperation of seeing her blue eyes again. He wanted Lena to just give it up and nod her head yes. It seems it wasn't that easy.

A hand on her shoulders stopped him from what ever he was about to say.

"If she isn't here like you had told us,I suggest we take a quick tour in the inside of the University." Takuma requested coolly.

The Head looked anxious but nodded anyway.

They walked all around the campus but found every hallway desserted. There was no sign of some orange-blond at all. So they gave up and left.

"Where could she be?" asked Takuma.

Shiki knotted his fingers on his hair and pressed them tightly. "I don't know! Where on earth could she be now?"

"I have a hunch that she is just around here,lurking maybe or hiding."

Takuma heard him sigh. "Why will she do that? There isn't any reason for her to do that!" then Shiki'd punched the wall. "Dammit!"

"Senri." Takuma trounced. "It is not best if you show anger. That will be the thing to bring us down."

All he heard for a response was a snort.

(Y)

She saw them take a cab. She quite enjoyed their failure and her victory. If all else fall according to her plans,then those idiots would return to Tokyo with empty hands and disappointment with them. Aw,poor boys.

Marie gave a loud laugh. "Silly Senri."

(Y)

"I hope she is alright."

"She is,wherever she is." Takuma's brows knotted together. "The most mysterious of all is why isn't she on her goddamn school?"

Shiki shook his head. "I remember she had not enough money with her. Maybe, she looked for work."

"Sounds sensible enough." said Takuma. "But the school already took her with her applications and crap. I guess she really is in that Senri. I swear that Lena was pulling her strings at us!"

Senri suddenly perked up. "I think she told the truth. Maybe Rima had cancelled it or simply just didn't pick to show up. It's not like Lena had memorized her applications.."

"Right." Takuma sighed. "Right."

"This shit is awfully harder than I thought." said Senri,girating his temples. "Why did this have to happen?"

"You made it happen Senri,didn't you know? If you had decided to tell her earlier then this shouldn't have happened."

He sighed. "I know."

"I have to have some fresh air. Smell you later man." Takuma waved then whirled for the door.

(Y)

He was in a sad state. It was something that he never wished that would linger on his thoughts but still kicked him full in the ass. Try as he may to even forget, the very thought of Rima's loss still struck him. A monster in his head – a vile one – started to roar obstreperously , trying hard to get his attention.

Takuma had a guttural feeling that there was something morbidly wrong in this picture. Wrong indeed,because all of this seems to be tainted silver when it is _supposed_ to be rainbow-ish and colorful. Silver and insalubrious.

_Silver._

He didn't know how,but it made a little of some sense somehow. The word silver.. Takuma watched the horizon before him with squinted eyes as he concentrated about the word silver. Something about silver and platinum.

Platinum blond!

Oh,of course. Marie Hinato. How the hell had that scrawny girl pass his mind?

Maybe she was behind this. After all,that crazy girl could do anything they had least expected.

Fucktard.

His nose crunched up at the very thought. How could she be related to any of this foul thing? He knew. She has to be in kin with this somehow. She has to be.

He then stood up and took a cab.

(Y)

Marie smiled at the turn-abouts of everything. Her life,was fast speed ahead and it was great. Rima knowing nothing,Senri frustrated. It was such an achievement ,a happy fresh air. The feeling was in it's utmost state that she had even thought that this was her only mission in life.

Ruining people's happiness. Then she could die after it's done.

Marie lounged on her cushion and twirled the diamond necklace he bought for her. If only Senri hadn't turned into a complete mental,she shouldn't have done any of this. But he chose to,and she had no choice but to avenge him of his ways.

The door bell of her apartment room suddenly rang. She wondered who it was. A couple of photographers who had heard of her arrival maybe. She stood up and opened it. Quite not expecting who it was the least bit.

"T – Takuma?" she uttered fearfully.

He just stood there with a faint smile on him , hands buried on his pockets. "Oh , hello Marie. Didn't know you came back in Paris. Can I come in?"

A cold sweat passed her back. Expect him to ruin it for her. He was annoying, really. Damn.

"I am busy actually." she replied. "Goodbye." she gathered to close the door but he held it quickly.

"Over protective?" still calm. Then he snorted. "What's keeping you busy? Hiding something perhaps?"

Why does she have a deep feeling that he knew everything?

"My pictorials!" she very nearly snapped. "I suggest you go away."

Then his face became serious , grave and he was looking at her with accusing eyes. "Where is Rima?"

"I don't know."

"Liar!" He seethed. "I know what you are doing. And you're lucky it was me who found out not Senri. Now,show her to me and we could go on silently."

She forced to lock her door on him but he was too strong. He pushed her inside and locked the door behind him shrilly. Then he locked her wrist on his palms with firmness. "where – is – she?"

"Don't ask me,I do not know!" she yelled. "How am I suppose to know?"

"I suppose you know everything you simp!" He bellowed. "I am not an idiot for not knowing you'd plot revenge the minute Senri chose Rima instead of you!"

She tried to whip him on the face but he countered it.

"I will hurt you if you won't tell me!" He promised,an enraged look on him. "I swear I'm going to!"

"FINE!" Marie exploded. "Okay you win! Just let me go and I will tell you- you prick!"

His grip loosened but didn't completely let go. "Tell me first."

She gave a tiny sigh but glared at him from under her lashes. "I will tell you her where abouts if you promise to take her into your custody." She heaved a pained breath, a surge of hope went through her, a hope that he would bite into it. "If you will take her with you and you'd love her again. Keeping all of this a secret to Senri. So that I could finally be with him."

Her idea made his eyes falter and his brows rise up. Him, be selfish and take Rima for himself instead? It was a tempting idea, the picture of only him and Rima together happily. The wonders of his bliss when he'd betray his old pal and have his own happiness instead.

"I-" Takuma stuttered , totally releasing Marie. Can he do that? Betray his friend's trust on him? Then his mind became poisoned with vivid memories of him and Rima, walking hand in hand on a quiet street in Paris, staring at each other's eyes lovingly. His breathing shallowed, oh how he wanted that imagery so badly!

Marie folded her shoulders and anticipated his answer. "well?"

"I.. I think I will agree with you." He finally breathed. "I want to be with Rima again."

"Splendid" Then she gave a loud lough that echoed on the walls. "We'll all have a happy ending then!"

Takuma forced a smirk on his lips. But Marie hadn't noticed the wise glint in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I took too long didn't I? Oh, well. Thanks to everyone who continued to support this fic! :)


	29. Plans, plans, plans

**29 – Love Decoy**

"_Come , won't you?"_ _The woman across from her,pale and blond,grinned with sham. She remembered nodding at her and taking her pale fingers. Then they set off into an unknown road. "The man you love" Marie whispered silently. "Is he the red-haired one?" "Yes" She had given her answer. "The blood-whip user?" "Yes" she responded again,her curiousity unsettling her. "Why?"she asked Marie. The tall woman laughed at her. "Rima,didn't you know?" she gave another gleeful laugh that was nearing the state of maniacal. "He is dead."_

_It had echoed all over her._

_He is dead._

_Is Dead._

_dead_

_DEAD!_

"Senri!" Rima gasped and sat upright on her bed so suddenly. She realized it was a dream when she saw her sheets askew on the side. There was sweat on her forehead,above her mouth,the sides of her nose,the creases of her elbows. It troubled her. She did not like the nightmare one bit. Worst of all, she had seen Marie.

At that moment,she felt that there was something so uncannily wrong about the world. Like a feeling that someone was doing something behind her back of the sort. And that it wasn't good- at all.

Of course not! She had been thinking that the bad nightmare was her spur,her encouragement to think of these. Of course no one was doing her in. But she missed Senri though,that was enough.

She slumped back on her bed and returned to sleep.

x x x

"I will take her to London." he said. "I had onced visited there and decided to buy an estate for vacation purposes. Will that do?"

Marie laughed "Yes. It is perfect." then she tiptoed so that she could meet him at eye-level. "Do no spoil the plan,Takuma. Or you might find precious Rima Touya slipping suddenly from your fingers. I could completely cut her off from the world you know."

He gulped. "What do you mean by that?" his brows folded together.

"I carry a gun with me." she stated. "A special one. One shot,you die."

He suddenly shivered. He had never seen Marie talk this way before,her iniquity increasing more than he thought possible. Before , it was just her childish ways and attention seeking plans. But she meant more business now. He clearly saw how selfish she was. But he won't utter anything because he too , is about to become selfish.

Rima will be with him starting tomorrow.

So , he decided to go the next day to Le Fait , and get Rima.

"There's someone who'd like to see you." an unfamiliar student she didn't know knocked on her dorm room early in the morning.

"Who?" she asked. Of course,it may sound silly to ask but she didn't think she'd be prepared if it was someone she had expected.

The girl gave a bemused shrug. "Why don't you just go and check than ask me?" her feet shuffled before she left Rima alone.

"That was nice." she mumbled.

She stood up from her bed and did a strecth. Then she planted her feet on her slippers before setting off to the huge hall.

Rima wondered who it could be. It might be him. But of course,they were married. How on earth could he even think about visiting her when he was having his fun with his twit of a wife? It still hurt her of course. The searing pain on her head that felt as if it very much wanted to stay there for the rest of her life. Her heart was recovering very slowly,if it could be called a progress. All the same,Rima Touya was still a wretched girl who was troubled with almost everything.

She reached the entrance of the marble hall and took steps toward the sitting table for visitors.

"Rima!" someone'd shouted. "Over here!"

She looked at the direction of the voice and discovered it was a blond man with blue eyes. Then her breathing hitched,doubled over as if it had gone shallow and difficult. She bolted towards him.

"Takuma!" she uttered. "How— I mean , why." she shook her head abysmally. "Why on earh are you here in Paris?"

The man took her in his arms and gave her a hug that threatened to break her bones. When he finally set her free,they sat across from each other. "How are you Rima?"

How was she? She never had much thought on her condition. One thing she knew, she wasn't blindingly happy at anything expcept maybe the fact that he had visited her. That was it.

"I'm.." she breathed. "okay , I guess..." She fiddled with her fingers. "How're things with you? Back in Cross yet?"

"Everything's fine. Master Kaname had given me permission to see you and appointed Akatsuki for replacement for a while. Everyone is missing you Rima."

Gloom creeped on her insides. "Oh,of course. I miss them too."

"You have financial problems here. I knew you tore his check,this education must be hard. Shoudn't you be asking for help?"

"I'm doing just fine with a loan." she grimaced. "I work a part-time job from a coffee parlor a few blocks away. It helps me become responsible actually."

He sighed and delicately took her fingers. "Listen..."

She heard him click his tongue in dissaproval. "I heard that Marie talked to you.. about,well about their marriage with Senri."

Hearing his name again , brought out the melancholic side of her. Something that she didn't wish to dwell on but try as she may,it still drowned her openly. She looked away from him.

"He doesn't mean anything anymore..." said Rima,not meeting his gaze "I hope he is well though."

"Really?" his voice sounded very much like it had some odd sense of jubilance in it. "Why he is fine actually. He wishes that you are well too."

The tears spurred her to leave the room and run out as fast as she could. If only Takuma knew,how much she still love his best friend. She had forewent against Marie. It was only a matter of taking small steps back before finally retreating,which she did.

"Can- Can we talk about something else?" she almost begged,wiping her tears quickly. "Maybe about the definite reason why you're here apart from seeing me?"

Takuma recoiled from the question. Here it is,the part that he had awaited. If done properly,they would be running off to London an hour from now.

"Listen Rima , why don't you abandon your studies? And go with me , to London?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" It caught her off-guard and her eyes couldn't help themselves but widen. "Are you kidding me? What-what do you mean go with you? Takuma, be serious please."

"I am." and his eyes smoldered hers. "I'll marry you someday. I want to hear you say you want to run with me to London. Forget about Senri, about Marie, about your past. Just – just be with me. Make a new life you know. I'll get a job and maybe we could live together and I could support your studies there. And we'll be happy and be married and -"

"Takuma!" she gasped. "That is a preposterous idea!" she shook her head. "I am sorry but-"

"I can make you happy!" he almost pleaded. "Please,give me another chance." when he saw her look at him with a scowl he uttered again , "If you're thinking about Senri , then you better cut it out. He is married,there is nothing you can do anymore." then he squeezed her hand gently. "Please – please Rima,let's get out of here. Away from the mess."

What,run away with him? With Takuma? Be happy and learn to love him like he wished she did before? How? "Takuma.."she leaned closer and gently wrapped her palms on the side of his face. "Will this make you happy? Running with you?"

He nodded.

"Do you really- really want to be with me?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered. "You must come with me first. I will take you somewhere."

She remembered how happy she'd be if she make others happy. This was no exception because she was such a goddam selfless person that doesn't think about herself first. "Then I will go with you."

His grin almost reached up to his ears , it was blinding even. "Excellent." he whispered happily. "Come with me first."

"where?"

"You'll know when we arrive.."

x x x

Marie,from her car, saw them leave the University. Good.

The plan was in action. She smiled at the idea of Rima and Takuma finally walking out of her life. And finally - Finally! She could be with Senri again.

x x x

"Hello?"

"It's me. Takuma. Meet me in the usual ice cream parlor right away." It was Takuma. And the background sounded like he was speeding on a cab.

"The usual blue umbrella one? Why?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes the one with blue umbrellas. And no there's nothing wrong. I want you to be prepared though." Senri heard his friend snort. "Be on time I warn you before.. before it's too late."

Then the line went dead.

Takuma grinned. HIS plan was going on good.

* * *

A/N: Who understood Takuma's plan? Tell me , tell me! Yipee , one more chap and you'll reach the end! :D


	30. The Outcome of the End

**30 Love Decoy : The Outcome of the End**

**Disclaimer: I sort of realized that I don't put this around much. I don't own VK. **

"What do you think you're doing?" Marie suddenly slammed him on the wall. Her face very livid. It was monster-like.

"I'm doing the right thing." He whispered calmly. Of course he was right.

"You went behind my back! Traitor! You should be condemned to hell!"

"I'm doing the right thing" he said again.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" She bellowed so loudly.

"You shouldn't have been an idiot for trusting me." he replied coolly. "Now if you'll excuse me,Rima is waiting."

He shoved her out of the way and left the alleyway. He saw some kind of shift on her face,like it had gone totally wrong. But he was gone before he even pondered much about it.

(Y)

"Something wrong?" asked Rima. A little befuddled of his mysterious actions.

"Nothing." he smiled. "Why don't you go ahead on the ice cream parlor won't you? I'll.. I'll have to catch up on some things."

She raised another eyebrow that meant she wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he snapped. "Just get in the damn parlor and I'll catch up. remember to go to that shady part with the blue and white umbrella."

So she left a little fearfully and entered the parlor.

(Y)

Takuma contacted Marie from his phone but she didn't answer. He found her cell on a trash can from the alleyway before.

He went to her flat and found it empty. He opened her nightstand and saw blood pills after blood pills not taken.

His suspicions were correct then. She was on crack. Getting delirious. Then and there he concluded that Marie was on the verge of turning herself into a level E vampire. He suddenly remembered Zero then shuddered.

He took off with his car and tried to search for her. He was afraid,afraid that Marie might ambush the whole lot of people in here. Their identity was to be kept hidden but she was too indulgent to get her revenge that she didn't bother taking blood pills anymore.

Yeah,evil does that to you sometimes. It's a universal thing. But it's never, never good.

Then he saw her,on a tall bridge that had an ocean underneath it,50 feet below. He cursed when he saw her pale blond head staring out at the horizon before her. He set the car on idle and ran in her direction. "Hey you bloody idiot!" He hollered.

She turned and saw him again. "What is it this time?" Her face was contorted into something unpleasant. Her eyes were crimson and on her hand,bless her, was the gun she had threatened him.

"I'm off to kill people today." she laughed. "First of course will be Senri. Because he left me. Then that Rima who destroyed everything." spit came flying out of her mouth. "Then you because you are so downright annoying are you not? You sabotaged me because you lied and I'm trampled with my plans again. After you three are dead.." Her shoulders shook from the amusement she thought she had. "I'm going to kill innocent people! A whole lot of them." then she licked her lips ravenously. "Blood lust is too strong inside,I'd be foolish to stop it. Hmm. Delicious blood,delicious!"

She may be a woman who was beautiful outside but filthy on the inside,still he felt that she didn't deserve to be turned into a Level E vampire. After what he did to her,the one about promising Marie about running with Rima to London only to call Senri and let him meet Rima.. He had felt guilt because he didn't want anyone to have a bad end.

He had fooled her into giving in,and he almost felt to guilty just standing here a few feet from her.

"Drink this." he offered the pills.

She took them greedily and threw it over the bridge. "I don't want to endure pills! I want blood now!" Then her gun came quickly,facing him in the face.

His face was resolute. He did not flinch when he saw her gun ready to shoot him. He wasn't afraid to die.

"I had been happy." tears came out of her. "Now look where I am today, isn't it enough? I had been hurt too much. Now I want to hurt you too!"

_BAM!_

And the bullet came speeding.

Takuma was too quick of course,with his eyes closed,he confiscated the gun from her and bended it into something useless before chucking it over the bridge too.

"Marie,I want to help." He said. "I don't want to kill you."

"You won't" she laughed manically. "You're too dense to do that kind of thing. Too soft,like a bloody idiot falling for Rima! Ha! This place is full of idiots actually. Senri is the biggest of them all! Blast that man,he deserve to die!" Then using her thumb and index,she formed a gun and pretended to shoot Takuma. "Bang,bang!"

"Enough." he muttered. "Enough."

Then she ignored him suddenly and climbed on the ledge.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

She ignored him again and stood tall on the bridge's ridge. Then she opened her arms wide with eyes closed,inhaling the air's scent and smiling hugely.

"Jumping off are you?" he asked.

"Let me tell you one thing." she said,her eyes still closed and arms still open wide. Takuma didn't miss the overflowing tears on her cheeks "I want to die happy,but I guess that is impossible of course. Nasty thing called Love I tell you." she gave a shrill giggle. "Never hope, there never was. Wish them well,and you. I lost. Goodbye."

He tried to reach for her ankle but too late, she threw herself off the bridge and heard her distant scream that told him she was never coming back up again because she can't fly. And if she ever knew how,she wouldn't use it. The splash had echoed on him and he knew she was gone,swallowed by sharks maybe but if ever she did survive,he hope fate would give her another shot at love because she was someone worth loving,in his opinion. She need to change but..

Serves her right he guess. He stood there for a moment,where she had been a while ago,arms wide open,before he turned and drove away.

(Y)

She saw him. and she felt the world stop,like it had suffered some technical problem. She shouldn't be too surprised though,because everything she had partook felt like it had been on television. But he was there. Not any more in her dreams. But there,in front of her. Merely six feet away.

She couldn't distinguish what she really felt. The first one,would have to be exultation. She saw him again that was her wish. Then that emotion turned into frustration,because she realized that he was married to Marie and the exultation vanished just as quickly as it came. Third,was anger. How dare he show up in front of her after all of the things he had done which had hurt!

Rima found herself glaring at him,heart pounding behind her ears. She inhaled a sharp breath and turned away,running towards the door. She knew what she did was more sensible than greeting him with open arms as she knew-he had expected. She didn't want to let him see any tears because really,she had cried too much! She heard him yell her name but it made her even more persistent to quicken her pace.

She should leave! at once when she had the guts to.

"Rima,please. listen to me!" he bellowed almost too near her again.

Her knuckles hardened into stone then,she turned and lunged for his cheek. she punched him—hard.

He groaned in pain.

"Rima!" he gasped. "Hear me out.."

She stood there in front,face looking grave and lips trembling. "I think that I have heard enough. I do not want you seeing me anymore you got that?"

Then she turned to leave again.

Unfortunately,her right arm was tugged violently causing her to spin and fall unto his chest. Before she could even manage her balance he was kissing her. So much that she couldn't breathe. Because she was taken-aback. Rima realized it was the very first kiss where in he diverged himself into it so much.

Some sense knocked into her and she forced them to break away. "Senri,let me go!" she screamed.

"Not until you hear me out!" he bellowed. "Look,I don't know why you are avoiding me. Just let me talk please."

"I told you!" she screamed again,tears splattered now. "I heard enough! I-"

"I love you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Her eyes widened so much that it had the dangers of leaving her head,then it narrowed into slits. "You don't really mean that." she scoffed. "You're still good at faking,aren't you Senri? Anyway that is bullocks! total shit! You are married you idiot! Goodbye!"

A word caught his attention "Married?" he asked loudly. "Who am I supposed to be married with?"

"To Marie." she answered. feeling uncertain now. Then just to make sure, she checked his fingers and found,to her surprise―no ring at all. she gasped.

Then he realized what she realized at the same time.

"Marie told you we are married" he whispered quietly. "Of course!" he mused again. "She told Lena that you don't go to the University anymore, I should've realized Marie told the mistress lies to convince her to hide you!" His brows turned into a scowl. "I'll kill her!"

Rima stood there,heart beating fast. she had felt stupid. Why,oh why did she believe Marie's lies? Why had her brain too easy to persuade? She realized that she was standing in front of someone she had loved. Stood there,like it had been nothing when in fact,every night she had dreamed to meet him. Now it did,and have no idea on what emotion to hold tight unto. Funny how that sometimes happens,dreaming about it then feeling guilty about dreaming it.

Her face turned quickly into pallid. Then before him,she ran away again. Not knowing why she did. But she ran. It brought her comfort. Running was always her best counter. Because if you run,you had the choice of going forward and never looking back. She chose not to look back.

But strong hands, once again restrained her. "If you will run away again,I will still find you." he said. "You can do nothing about that."

So she halted and held her breath until he felt the need to let go of her.

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry..I-I know how much hurt I had inflicted you and I am―"

"dull, obtuse, stupid, dense,a retard ,a cretin ,a shit head ,and a dumbass!" she stated. "And how on earth did I fall into someone like you, I don't know! I really don't Senri!"

His blue eyes shifted darker. "What do you mean?"

She looked pointedly at him. "I'm wondering as to why, w_hy!_ you of all people did I even choose to cry to!" then truly, her eyes were wet. "If only I had some more sense into me! I could go for some one else!"

Her words hurt him but his face remained stoic. "You mean you don't love me anymore? is that it?"

She shook her head no. "No , I still love you―"

Rapidly,the scene before her blurred because he chose to attack her lips once more. Putting everything that he wanted her to know in the kiss. He was kind of surprised why she did not shove him away, then he concluded that she had wanted him to kiss her. Even until now.

They broke apart later and Rima's cheeks were more pronounced than ever.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time" said Senri and as he said it, he felt the rightness of it and he knew, that he had wanted to kiss her as much as she want him to, probably more.

(Y)

So it was over, demur love. If possible, it had intensified. The whole wretched and twisted story about the pale blond witch was retold a hundred times only to prove that she wasn't coming back.

Everything was almost back to normal. Rima, typical rebel, was married the second time to the same man she had always loved.

Senri Shiki, back in his modeling work, was helping his wife study as much as he can.

And Takuma, our dear Takuma, has decided to remain in Paris and live a new quiet life. No one had known of Marie's fate. And he wasted no time _not_ telling anyone about it because he felt that he was doing her a favor of respecting her soul, if she ever had one. He had kept it a secret.

Everyday, when he come home after his work, he stops by the long bridge and stand always at the same spot she fell two years ago. Her scream still haunted him. But he wasn't the least bit saddened of visiting the place. It just taught him a lesson. Maybe the lesson was about how Love could play dirty and it was a matter of accepting things and if you won't, you get a horrible end. Apart from these thoughts, he thought of her and realized he felt sorry for her because she could've found anyone else to love. And that she shouldn't have died for that.

He had all too well remembered her final words and he always thought how much a waste she was dying, whe she still had the hope to change.

_Wish them well, and you_

"You lost,but it's not goodbye. Death isn't about extinguishing the lamp, it's only about turning the lamp off because the sunrise is setting." He whispered once, and felt the wind on his face getting stronger. Then he left with his car and never looked back.

A few minutes later, an unidentified man wearing a hood emerged from the side of the bridge, holding an unconscious girl with platinum blond hair in his arms. They both dissapeared and was never seen again.

"Senri, get your ass in here!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" He yelled from the window.

She was perched on the grass, looking up at the sight of dusk. If there was anything more beautiful, it had to be Senri. But looking at the scenery gave her a sense of jubilation that couldn't be fathomed.

She heard footsteps, then as she expected, the man sat beside her instantly and grabbed her shoulders before pulling her towards him.

"How is he?"

"Good. Very mysterious but Good." he replied.

"How can he choose to be mysterious?" she asked. "I hope he is well though, about the job he's doing I mean."

"He is." he sighed and ruffled her orange hair gently. "God, I love you so much you know?"

She laughed at the exasperation in his voice. "I love you too you bastard." then she planted a kiss on his nose.

He scowled. "You don't call your loved one a bastard."

"Oh, but I do." she smiled. "Bastard means you are special to me." then she entwined their hands. "More than anything, even my life."

He tussled her hair when he suddenly kissed her ferociously. "Be good please" he whispered in between kisses.

His arms slowly trailed on her waist and gripped her closer. "I'm good." she said in an innocent voice.

And together they sat under the sunset, hands entwined and hearts as one. Knowing that this would be the last married life they'd ever attend to―and happily at that.

End.

* * *

A/N: *blinks for a couple of times in front of the screen* So that's it, isn't it? It's finally over. Gosh, it felt like yesterday since I started this fic. It felt so good finishing this up. It gives me a sense of accomplishment somehow (which happens rarely to me). Anyway, this final Author's Note in this chapter is out to thank every single one of you guys who took their time and read all the thirty chaps. It's quite a long read don't you think? And I'm happy you did. All of you: those who reviewed, favorited and read LD. I'm just so thrilled it's finally done. Well, not maybe all the way, because I'm kind of sad too. I'll miss this fic! But God, I don't even know what to say anymore. I guess I'll just leave you guys to review, maybe you thought the ending sucked... Don't worry! critiques are welcome! So, what do you think? It's finally over, that oughtta give you the urge to review! :D

For the last time: Please Review!


End file.
